UNA NOCHE DE COPAS
by virginia260
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede cambiar tu vida en...una noche de copas? CAPITULO 13 ///
1. Chapter 1

**antes que nada LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE UNA MUY QUERIDA AMIGA, LA CUAL ME DIO EL PERMISO CORRESPONDIENTE PARA PUBLICAR SU HISTORIA...los personajes tampoco, son de la grandiosa mangaka RUMIKO TAKAHASHI...**

**sin mas que decir aqui les dejo, en mi opinión, esta magnifica historia **

**UNA NOCHE DE COPAS**

**CAPITULO UNO**

**by**

**CHOBITS080**

La sala de su departamento estaba hecha un desastre, había copas de licor por donde sea que miraras, refresco, botanas, los ceniceros repletos de colillas y de cenizas de cigarros, sin duda la encargada de la limpieza tendría trabajo extra al día siguiente, solamente quedábamos el y yo de esa ruidosa fiesta, que era en lo que se había convertido su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Me sentía muy mareada desde hacia un buen rato y no era que haya bebido demasiado, sino porque las pocas copas que bebí se me subieron rápido a la cabeza. Esa era la primera vez que bebía.o:p/o:p

Risitas involuntarias escapaban de mi garganta sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, el se acerco a mi entonces y retiro de mi mano una copa casi llena de brandy que yo sostenía torpemente por mi borrachera, cosa que después le agradecí internamente, de haberme acabado su contenido la poca conciencia que aun me quedaba se hubiera ido por un tubo y de lo que después pasaría en su recamara no me acordaría absolutamente de nada.o:p/o:p

-ya es muy tarde Aome te llevare a tu casa –me solicito, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarme de ese sillón, envolví su mano con las dos mías y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.o:p/o:p

-¿podría quedarme contigo esta noche? –le pregunte buscando en sus ojos dorados algún indicio de querer aceptarme en su cama, pero al parecer el no tenia muchas ganas de dormir conmigo.o:p/o:p

-estas muy ebria mejor te llevo a tu casa –me volvió a insistir.o:p/o:p

-no quiero Inuyasha y no estoy tan ebria como tu crees, todavía no te veo doble y todavía no veo elefantes rosas –el se sonrió ante mi entupido comentario, con esa sonrisa un poco chueca porque sus labios se curvaban mas hacia el lado izquierdo, no se si era algo natural o algo que el hacia a propósito pero lo que si se, es que eso fue algo que me llamo poderosamente la atención de el cuando le vi. Esa sonrisa por primera vez cuando sango me lo presento hace apenas una horas.o:p/o:p

Me adueñe de su brazo y lo jale hacia donde yo pensé era su recamara, gran decepción era la cocina.o:p/o:p

-podríamos hacerlo sobre la mesa, pero te abierto que seria algo incomodo.o:p/o:p

Me dijo en un tono divertido, pero a mi no me pareció nada divertido.o:p/o:p

-apuesto a que han sido docenas de mujeres las que has tenido sobre esa mesa ¿verdad? –no era una pregunta era un reproche, si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos me hubiera sentido tan tonta reclamándole sus conquistas cuando no existía nada entre nosotros.o:p/o:p

Fue esa noche en su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando sango me presento a Inuyasha formalmente y cuando cruzamos palabras por primera vez después de algún tiempo de solo conocerlo de vista. Yo iba muy seguido a las oficinas administrativas del taller de estructuras metalicas "colmillo de acero" a encontrarme con sango para irnos a comer juntas, negocio en el cual Inuyasha es el dueño era lógico que lo viera de vez en cuando.o:p/o:p

Abrí otra puerta de su amplio y lujoso departamento esta vez acerté, me adentre en la recamara y me senté en la orilla de la cama, sintiendo al instante lo cómoda y suave que esta era, no pude evitarlo me empecé a impulsar hacia arriba, saltando feliz en la cama como una niña de cinco o seis años, quizás fue ese comportamiento infantil que a veces poseo lo que me llevo a prepararme como educadora de niños.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha me observaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.o:p/o:p

-ya déjate de tonterías, voy a llevarte a tu casa –en esta ocasión su tono de voz fue mas firme dándome a entender que hablaba muy en serio.o:p/o:p

tenia que reconocerlo el podría ser un mujeriego de lo peor pero no era ningún aprovechado y no quería sacar ventaja de mi estado de embriaguez y si yo no era una sus mujerzuelas ¿porque mi empeño en querer perder mi virginidad con el? en ese momento no podía pensar claramente en el motivo, lo único que sabia era la rabia que había sentido al haberlo rodeado de esas bellas mujeres causa por la cual empecé a beber durante la fiesta y la rabia se extendió aun mas cuando Kikyo acaparo toda su atención. Según sango me había platicado Kikyo quería llevar a Inuyasha hasta el altar con el viejo truco de la novia embarazada, pero Inuyasha siempre cargaba con por lo menos tres preservativos en su cartera, hombre prevenido vele por tres, para ser solo su contadora le sabe demasiadas cosas a su jefe, pensé o es que sango es muy metiche o Inuyasha muy poco discreto me incline por lo segundo.o:p/o:p

Así que empecé a beber para apagar esa furia que crecía en mí en forma descontrolada, misma furia que empezaba a sentir nuevamente al pensar en la cantidad de rameras que habían desfilado por esa cama.o:p/o:p

Estando de pie y con el valor que las copas me daban me deshice de mi blusa y de mi falda quedando solo en ropa interior e Inuyasha parecía inmutable parado aun en la entrada de la habitación para ser un hombre tan fácil me estaba resultando muy difícil ¿tan fea y desagradable me encontraba? empezaba a fastidiarme su acritud.o:p/o:p

-Si yo fuera Kikyo ya te hubieras acostado conmigo desde hace mucho –le reclame nuevamente en ese tonito celoso que no venia al caso. estaba decidida a hacerle olvidar a esa maldita aunque sea solo por esa noche me acerque hasta el y empecé a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa y la jale hacia abajo con un poco de violencia para quitársela, pero la camisa no cedía por mas que lo intentaba no podía quitársela del todo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia cuando Inuyasha con una expresión divertida en su cara levanto sus manos y las puso a la altura de mi cara para mostrarme sus muñecas había olvidado desabrochar los puños de su camisa de manga larga.o:p/o:p

Estando ya su camisa haciéndole compañía a mi falda y a mi blusa en algún lugar del piso, empecé con mis manos a tocar sus brazos, notando lo duro y perfectos que estaban sus bíceps, me pare de puntitas para poder besar con mayor facilidad su cuello, el rebasaba con suma facilidad mi estatura y mas estando yo descalza, empecé a dibujar círculos con mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo y roce sus pezones con mis pulgares y el continuaba, como si nada, tan quieto como una estatua, no estaba segura de estarlo haciendo bien nunca antes había seducido a ningún hombre mejor dicho nunca había estado con ningún hombre a punto estaba de darme por vencida ante la pasividad de el cuando sentí que dos fuertes brazos me rodeaban sacándome mas de un suspiro, acaricio mi larga y negra cabellera con una de sus manos, sintiéndome desfallecer en sus brazos ante ese contacto tan sutil tomo mi rostro con sus manos y mi corazón latió a mil por horas, iba a besarme!!!... gran desilusión, solo pego su frente con la mía y me pregunto casi en un susurro.o:p/o:p

-¿Aome estas segura?o:p/o:p

-Si Inuyasha –nunca había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida, al menos en ese momento así lo sentía, ya después tendría suficiente tiempo apara arrepentirme sobre todo por las consecuencias que ese acto tan irresponsable me acarrearía.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Me cargó y me recostó en la cama con tanto cuidado como si tuviera miedo de romperme, y no pude evitar preguntarme si con Kikyo era igual de delicado, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en esa bruja, en este preciso momento? Inuyasha es solo para mi por lo menos en este momento y eso es lo único que debe de importarme.o:p/o:p

Deposito mis manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y besó cada centímetro de mi rostro, empezando por la frente, mis parpados, cada una de mis mejillas, tocaba el turno de mi boca, pero no me beso en los labios, tomo el sendero que llevaba hasta mi cuello, y fue dejando una trayectoria de pequeños besos hasta mi barbilla, sentí que levantó un poco su cabeza, ¡por dios esta vez si iba hacerlo! , sin embargo el encontró mas interesante mordisquear y juguetear con sus dientes con el lóbulo de una de mis orejas, y no era que eso me disgustara pero para que hacerme tonta toda la noche estuve preguntándome a que sabrían sus labios en la que se dibujaba esa sonrisa de fábula que tanto me gusta, de seguro no soportaba mi aliento alcohólico, no podía ser eso posible esa noche me haría el amor y ni siquiera me besaría en la boca, debí haber conseguido algún chicle de menta o algo parecido, entonces hizo lo que yo tanto esperaba, presiono sus labios con los míos, ¡dios! era mejor de lo que esperaba la sensación mas placentera que había tenido en mi vida, no tomo que insistir mucho para que yo le diera permiso de explorar en mi boca, sintiendo su lengua acariciando mi paladar mis dientes, mi propia lengua se unió en la suya en una especie de confrontación de lo mas exquisita, en fin paso su lengua por cada rincón de mi boca, arrancándome gemidos que salían de lo mas profundo de mi ser, acelerando cada vez mas y mas los latido de mi corazón, experimentando nuevas sensaciones que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir, ni siquiera el sentimentalismo de Hoyou, ni el salvajismo de Kouga en aquellos años de la prepa en que fui novia de houyo, cuando entre a la universidad un año después me hice novia de kouga y desde hace aproximadamente dos años que no salía con nadie entregada a mis estudios y después a mi trabajo ningún hombre me había llamado la atención como Inuyasha, sin duda Inuyasha era el balance perfecto entre houyo y kouga, quizás por eso con ella las cosas nunca pasaron de ser un simple noviazgo me alegro que así haya sido dudo mucho que ellos me hubieran hecho sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora con Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

Mis pulmones me suplicaban por oxigeno y contradictoriamente no quería que Inuyasha abandonara mi boca convirtiendo ese acto tan lleno de pasión en una exquisita y agradable tortura.o:p/o:p

Mire Inuyasha separarse un poco de mi para jalar aire con la boca abierta no pude evitar sonreír a el le había gustado tanto como a mi.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se incorporo, observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, imposible no darse cuenta del prominente bulto de su entrepierna desabrocho su pantalón permitiendo que se deslizara primero por sus caderas luego por sus piernas y luego cayera al suelo, llevando después sus manos al borde del elástico de sus calzoncillos, baje mi mirada no pude seguir mirándolo, una inesperada oleada de timidez invadió mi ser cubriendo mis mejillas de color carmesí.o:p/o:p

Un movimiento en la cama me indico que el otra vez estaba sobre el colchón, sintiendo su mano recorrer desde la punto de los dedos de mi pie, subiendo por mi pierna mi muslo mis caderas a pesar de ser un rocé tan suave casi imperceptible provoca que todos los bellos de mi piel se erizaran, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo empezó a besar mis senos aun por encima de mi ropa interior que yo todavía traía puesta deslizando sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda me levantó para retirar esa prenda con mayor facilidad y la arrojo lejos como si estuviera molesto con ella. Me volvió a recostar y pasó algo que no me esperaba, más bien dicho no pasaba nada el se quedó muy quieto mirando fijamente mi rostro, ¿había algo malo en mi cara?, ¿Qué tanto me miraba?, no lo se, pero su mirada penetrante empezaba a mortificarme, acarició mi mejilla y acomodó un mechón detrás de mi oreja.o:p/o:p

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto- me dijo con una sinceridad en sus ojos que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda, pero yo tenía muchos motivos para dudar de su afirmación, "lo mismo les dices ha todas" pensé en decirle, pero de mis labios no salió palabra alguna, era tan agradable la atmósfera que se estaba creando entre nosotros que no lo quise arruinar, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Inuyasha podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, no solo era guapo y rico, además el poseía esa forma única de decir frases tan simples pero a la vez tan profundas haciendo imposible el no creerle y caer inevitablemente bajo sus garras.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Estando mi cuerpo casi desnudo bajo el suyo, sintiéndome desfallecer en cada ocasión en que el pasaba sus labios cálidos y húmedos en cada centímetro de mi piel, acariciándome con sus manos sin restricción alguna, pensando que mi placer no podía ser mayor, pero creció enormemente en el mismo momento en que empezaste a mordisquear mis senos, seguido después mis pezones, ahora sin ninguna prenda estorbosa de por medio volviéndose imposible contener los gemidos que escapaban de mi garganta, loca de placer lo único que atinaba hacer era abrazarlo con fuerza, como si temiera que se me fuera escapar.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-Eres ……la me…jor- me dijo con gran esfuerzo, no sabiendo exactamente a que se refería con eso, la mejor en la cama, imposible, siendo esta mi primera experiencia, no puede ser, tampoco me iba a poner a preguntarle, aunque lo hubiese querido no hubiera podido hacerlo, yo ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo ni de mis acciones y de mi boca solo salía su nombre, acompañada de un largo y sonora suspiro.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Sentí su mano en mi entrepierna, tuve que apretar los dientes para que no se me escapara un grito, viendo como arrugabas el entrecejo, tan perdido estabas de pasión que no recordaba que te faltaba retirar esa última prenda de mi cuerpo ya no había tiempo para hacerlo de una manera delicada, tan desesperado te encontrabas por estar dentro de mí, que me la quitaste de un solo tirón, para que luego te acomodaras entre mis piernas, y guiándote con tu mano, colocaste la punta de tu miembro en la entrada de mi intimidad, apreté mis ojos con fuerza ante lo que venía, no pudiendo evitar mi nerviosismo, ni poderlo disimular, debí haber sido demasiado obvia por que Inuyasha no se atrevía a penetrarme.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-¿Sucede algo malo?- me preguntaste, nunca en mi vida había tenido que contestar algo tan difícil y nunca pensé que era posible tener tantos sentimientos encontrados; pasión, temor, deseos, nervios y hasta curiosidad de saber que se sentiría tenerlo adentro.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-No…..es…..que- trataba de contestar sin mucho éxito, -es que….he escuchado muchas cosas acerca de la primera vez.o:p/o:p

Pasaron segundos que me parecieron eternos, descifré en tus ojos, la incertidumbre, de seguir o parar e irte a duchar con agua fría para que se te bajara la calentura, pero ya las cosas estaban muy avanzadas como para detenerse y ninguno de los dos queríamos dejar las cosas a medias y fui sintiendo como tu rigidez fue entrando lentamente en mí, siendo cobijado inmediatamente por mi humedad y cálida cavidad y después de eso nada, permaneciste inmóvil, ¿Qué acaso, el señor toda experiencia no sabia que hacer con una virgen en su cama?o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

En un tierno beso posaste tus labios en mi frente y entonces pude percatarme de la preocupado que estabas por no hacerme daño, llenaste mi boca con la tuya en un arrebatador beso, mientras empezabas a moverte lentamente, acoplándome poco a poco a tu ritmo imitando tu danza, -te amo- me dijiste al tiempo que aumentabas tus movimientos, no le di importancia sin duda fue por culpa de la excitación, flexione una de mis piernas y ni tardo ni perezoso te apoderaste de ella, envolviéndola en un vaivén sin fin que iba desde mi rodilla, pasando por todo mi muslo para llegar hasta la altura de mi cadera y tu otro brazo colocado a un costado de mi cabeza sosteniendo un poco tu cuerpo, dándote la oportunidad de acariciar de vez en cuando mi negra cabellera, enrolle mi pierna que se encontraba libre de tus caricias alrededor de tu cintura, la baje un poco más sintiendo la dureza de tus nalgas, tus embestidas cada vez más incontrolables, cada vez se me hacia más difícil seguir tus movimientos.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-Vamos preciosa……falta poco- tratabas de animarme creyendo que me desfallecería de cualquier momento a otro, mis manos aferradas a tu espalda con fuerza, sirviendo de apoyo, tratando de complacerte y de complacerme, hacia un gran esfuerzo para impulsar mis caderas hacia arriba, tratando de que la unión fuera lo más profunda posible, en ese momento el cielo podría caerse a pedazos, arder el mundo en llamas, nada me importaba sabiendo que moriría feliz en tus brazos, sintiendo así mi primer orgasmo mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse, sintiendo la culminación del acto, arremetiste con mayor fuerza por última vez espaciando tu esencia en mí, negándote a salir de mi cuerpo pegaste tu frente con la mía, haciendo chocar nuestras agitadas respiraciones, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, acariciaste de nuevo mi cabello pensando inevitablemente lo molido que debía de haber estado tu brazo izquierdo, puesto que aún se encontraba sosteniéndote, teniendo mucho cuidado de no aplastarme con todo tu peso, al tranquilizarse un poco nuestro respirar, saliste de mi lentamente como si te pesara mucho la separación.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Aome?- Me preguntaste, con curiosidad mientras me atraías a tu cuerpo sirviendo tu amplio y bien formado pecho como almohada.

-Tengo veinticuatro… Lamento no haberte traído un regalo de cumpleaños- Intente disculparme contigo.

-Me haz dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida- me dijiste con esa sonrisa de fábula que tanto me gusta. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar dando paso a ese sueño reparador que mi cuerpo tanto me exigía, totalmente ignorante en ese momento que tú habías sembrado con éxito tu semilla en mi tierra fértil, iniciando así el milagroso proceso de la vida.

La sala de su departamento estaba hecha un desastre, había copas de licor por donde sea que miraras, refresco, botanas, los ceniceros repletos de colillas y de cenizas de cigarros, sin duda la encargada de la limpieza tendría trabajo extra al día siguiente, solamente quedábamos el y yo de esa ruidosa fiesta, que era en lo que se había convertido su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Me sentía muy mareada desde hacia un buen rato y no era que haya bebido demasiado, sino porque las pocas copas que bebí se me subieron rápido a la cabeza. Esa era la primera vez que bebía.o:p/o:p

Risitas involuntarias escapaban de mi garganta sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, el se acerco a mi entonces y retiro de mi mano una copa casi llena de brandy que yo sostenía torpemente por mi borrachera, cosa que después le agradecí internamente, de haberme acabado su contenido la poca conciencia que aun me quedaba se hubiera ido por un tubo y de lo que después pasaría en su recamara no me acordaría absolutamente de nada.o:p/o:p

-ya es muy tarde Aome te llevare a tu casa –me solicito, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarme de ese sillón, envolví su mano con las dos mías y lo mire fijamente a los ojos.o:p/o:p

-¿podría quedarme contigo esta noche? –le pregunte buscando en sus ojos dorados algún indicio de querer aceptarme en su cama, pero al parecer el no tenia muchas ganas de dormir conmigo.o:p/o:p

-estas muy ebria mejor te llevo a tu casa –me volvió a insistir.o:p/o:p

-no quiero Inuyasha y no estoy tan ebria como tu crees, todavía no te veo doble y todavía no veo elefantes rosas –el se sonrió ante mi entupido comentario, con esa sonrisa un poco chueca porque sus labios se curvaban mas hacia el lado izquierdo, no se si era algo natural o algo que el hacia a propósito pero lo que si se, es que eso fue algo que me llamo poderosamente la atención de el cuando le vi. Esa sonrisa por primera vez cuando sango me lo presento hace apenas una horas.o:p/o:p

Me adueñe de su brazo y lo jale hacia donde yo pensé era su recamara, gran decepción era la cocina.o:p/o:p

-podríamos hacerlo sobre la mesa, pero te abierto que seria algo incomodo.o:p/o:p

Me dijo en un tono divertido, pero a mi no me pareció nada divertido.o:p/o:p

-apuesto a que han sido docenas de mujeres las que has tenido sobre esa mesa ¿verdad? –no era una pregunta era un reproche, si hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos me hubiera sentido tan tonta reclamándole sus conquistas cuando no existía nada entre nosotros.o:p/o:p

Fue esa noche en su fiesta de cumpleaños cuando sango me presento a Inuyasha formalmente y cuando cruzamos palabras por primera vez después de algún tiempo de solo conocerlo de vista. Yo iba muy seguido a las oficinas administrativas del taller de estructuras metalicas "colmillo de acero" a encontrarme con sango para irnos a comer juntas, negocio en el cual Inuyasha es el dueño era lógico que lo viera de vez en cuando.o:p/o:p

Abrí otra puerta de su amplio y lujoso departamento esta vez acerté, me adentre en la recamara y me senté en la orilla de la cama, sintiendo al instante lo cómoda y suave que esta era, no pude evitarlo me empecé a impulsar hacia arriba, saltando feliz en la cama como una niña de cinco o seis años, quizás fue ese comportamiento infantil que a veces poseo lo que me llevo a prepararme como educadora de niños.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha me observaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.o:p/o:p

-ya déjate de tonterías, voy a llevarte a tu casa –en esta ocasión su tono de voz fue mas firme dándome a entender que hablaba muy en serio.o:p/o:p

tenia que reconocerlo el podría ser un mujeriego de lo peor pero no era ningún aprovechado y no quería sacar ventaja de mi estado de embriaguez y si yo no era una sus mujerzuelas ¿porque mi empeño en querer perder mi virginidad con el? en ese momento no podía pensar claramente en el motivo, lo único que sabia era la rabia que había sentido al haberlo rodeado de esas bellas mujeres causa por la cual empecé a beber durante la fiesta y la rabia se extendió aun mas cuando Kikyo acaparo toda su atención. Según sango me había platicado Kikyo quería llevar a Inuyasha hasta el altar con el viejo truco de la novia embarazada, pero Inuyasha siempre cargaba con por lo menos tres preservativos en su cartera, hombre prevenido vele por tres, para ser solo su contadora le sabe demasiadas cosas a su jefe, pensé o es que sango es muy metiche o Inuyasha muy poco discreto me incline por lo segundo.o:p/o:p

Así que empecé a beber para apagar esa furia que crecía en mí en forma descontrolada, misma furia que empezaba a sentir nuevamente al pensar en la cantidad de rameras que habían desfilado por esa cama.o:p/o:p

Estando de pie y con el valor que las copas me daban me deshice de mi blusa y de mi falda quedando solo en ropa interior e Inuyasha parecía inmutable parado aun en la entrada de la habitación para ser un hombre tan fácil me estaba resultando muy difícil ¿tan fea y desagradable me encontraba? empezaba a fastidiarme su acritud.o:p/o:p

-Si yo fuera Kikyo ya te hubieras acostado conmigo desde hace mucho –le reclame nuevamente en ese tonito celoso que no venia al caso. estaba decidida a hacerle olvidar a esa maldita aunque sea solo por esa noche me acerque hasta el y empecé a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa y la jale hacia abajo con un poco de violencia para quitársela, pero la camisa no cedía por mas que lo intentaba no podía quitársela del todo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia cuando Inuyasha con una expresión divertida en su cara levanto sus manos y las puso a la altura de mi cara para mostrarme sus muñecas había olvidado desabrochar los puños de su camisa de manga larga.o:p/o:p

Estando ya su camisa haciéndole compañía a mi falda y a mi blusa en algún lugar del piso, empecé con mis manos a tocar sus brazos, notando lo duro y perfectos que estaban sus bíceps, me pare de puntitas para poder besar con mayor facilidad su cuello, el rebasaba con suma facilidad mi estatura y mas estando yo descalza, empecé a dibujar círculos con mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo y roce sus pezones con mis pulgares y el continuaba, como si nada, tan quieto como una estatua, no estaba segura de estarlo haciendo bien nunca antes había seducido a ningún hombre mejor dicho nunca había estado con ningún hombre a punto estaba de darme por vencida ante la pasividad de el cuando sentí que dos fuertes brazos me rodeaban sacándome mas de un suspiro, acaricio mi larga y negra cabellera con una de sus manos, sintiéndome desfallecer en sus brazos ante ese contacto tan sutil tomo mi rostro con sus manos y mi corazón latió a mil por horas, iba a besarme!!!... gran desilusión, solo pego su frente con la mía y me pregunto casi en un susurro.o:p/o:p

-¿Aome estas segura?o:p/o:p

-Si Inuyasha –nunca había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida, al menos en ese momento así lo sentía, ya después tendría suficiente tiempo apara arrepentirme sobre todo por las consecuencias que ese acto tan irresponsable me acarrearía.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Me cargó y me recostó en la cama con tanto cuidado como si tuviera miedo de romperme, y no pude evitar preguntarme si con Kikyo era igual de delicado, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en esa bruja, en este preciso momento? Inuyasha es solo para mi por lo menos en este momento y eso es lo único que debe de importarme.o:p/o:p

Deposito mis manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y besó cada centímetro de mi rostro, empezando por la frente, mis parpados, cada una de mis mejillas, tocaba el turno de mi boca, pero no me beso en los labios, tomo el sendero que llevaba hasta mi cuello, y fue dejando una trayectoria de pequeños besos hasta mi barbilla, sentí que levantó un poco su cabeza, ¡por dios esta vez si iba hacerlo! , sin embargo el encontró mas interesante mordisquear y juguetear con sus dientes con el lóbulo de una de mis orejas, y no era que eso me disgustara pero para que hacerme tonta toda la noche estuve preguntándome a que sabrían sus labios en la que se dibujaba esa sonrisa de fábula que tanto me gusta, de seguro no soportaba mi aliento alcohólico, no podía ser eso posible esa noche me haría el amor y ni siquiera me besaría en la boca, debí haber conseguido algún chicle de menta o algo parecido, entonces hizo lo que yo tanto esperaba, presiono sus labios con los míos, ¡dios! era mejor de lo que esperaba la sensación mas placentera que había tenido en mi vida, no tomo que insistir mucho para que yo le diera permiso de explorar en mi boca, sintiendo su lengua acariciando mi paladar mis dientes, mi propia lengua se unió en la suya en una especie de confrontación de lo mas exquisita, en fin paso su lengua por cada rincón de mi boca, arrancándome gemidos que salían de lo mas profundo de mi ser, acelerando cada vez mas y mas los latido de mi corazón, experimentando nuevas sensaciones que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir, ni siquiera el sentimentalismo de Hoyou, ni el salvajismo de Kouga en aquellos años de la prepa en que fui novia de houyo, cuando entre a la universidad un año después me hice novia de kouga y desde hace aproximadamente dos años que no salía con nadie entregada a mis estudios y después a mi trabajo ningún hombre me había llamado la atención como Inuyasha, sin duda Inuyasha era el balance perfecto entre houyo y kouga, quizás por eso con ella las cosas nunca pasaron de ser un simple noviazgo me alegro que así haya sido dudo mucho que ellos me hubieran hecho sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora con Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

Mis pulmones me suplicaban por oxigeno y contradictoriamente no quería que Inuyasha abandonara mi boca convirtiendo ese acto tan lleno de pasión en una exquisita y agradable tortura.o:p/o:p

Mire Inuyasha separarse un poco de mi para jalar aire con la boca abierta no pude evitar sonreír a el le había gustado tanto como a mi.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se incorporo, observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, imposible no darse cuenta del prominente bulto de su entrepierna desabrocho su pantalón permitiendo que se deslizara primero por sus caderas luego por sus piernas y luego cayera al suelo, llevando después sus manos al borde del elástico de sus calzoncillos, baje mi mirada no pude seguir mirándolo, una inesperada oleada de timidez invadió mi ser cubriendo mis mejillas de color carmesí.o:p/o:p

Un movimiento en la cama me indico que el otra vez estaba sobre el colchón, sintiendo su mano recorrer desde la punto de los dedos de mi pie, subiendo por mi pierna mi muslo mis caderas a pesar de ser un rocé tan suave casi imperceptible provoca que todos los bellos de mi piel se erizaran, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo empezó a besar mis senos aun por encima de mi ropa interior que yo todavía traía puesta deslizando sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda me levantó para retirar esa prenda con mayor facilidad y la arrojo lejos como si estuviera molesto con ella. Me volvió a recostar y pasó algo que no me esperaba, más bien dicho no pasaba nada el se quedó muy quieto mirando fijamente mi rostro, ¿había algo malo en mi cara?, ¿Qué tanto me miraba?, no lo se, pero su mirada penetrante empezaba a mortificarme, acarició mi mejilla y acomodó un mechón detrás de mi oreja.o:p/o:p

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto- me dijo con una sinceridad en sus ojos que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda, pero yo tenía muchos motivos para dudar de su afirmación, "lo mismo les dices ha todas" pensé en decirle, pero de mis labios no salió palabra alguna, era tan agradable la atmósfera que se estaba creando entre nosotros que no lo quise arruinar, ahora entendía perfectamente porque Inuyasha podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, no solo era guapo y rico, además el poseía esa forma única de decir frases tan simples pero a la vez tan profundas haciendo imposible el no creerle y caer inevitablemente bajo sus garras.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Estando mi cuerpo casi desnudo bajo el suyo, sintiéndome desfallecer en cada ocasión en que el pasaba sus labios cálidos y húmedos en cada centímetro de mi piel, acariciándome con sus manos sin restricción alguna, pensando que mi placer no podía ser mayor, pero creció enormemente en el mismo momento en que empezaste a mordisquear mis senos, seguido después mis pezones, ahora sin ninguna prenda estorbosa de por medio volviéndose imposible contener los gemidos que escapaban de mi garganta, loca de placer lo único que atinaba hacer era abrazarlo con fuerza, como si temiera que se me fuera escapar.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-Eres ……la me…jor- me dijo con gran esfuerzo, no sabiendo exactamente a que se refería con eso, la mejor en la cama, imposible, siendo esta mi primera experiencia, no puede ser, tampoco me iba a poner a preguntarle, aunque lo hubiese querido no hubiera podido hacerlo, yo ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo ni de mis acciones y de mi boca solo salía su nombre, acompañada de un largo y sonora suspiro.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Sentí su mano en mi entrepierna, tuve que apretar los dientes para que no se me escapara un grito, viendo como arrugabas el entrecejo, tan perdido estabas de pasión que no recordaba que te faltaba retirar esa última prenda de mi cuerpo ya no había tiempo para hacerlo de una manera delicada, tan desesperado te encontrabas por estar dentro de mí, que me la quitaste de un solo tirón, para que luego te acomodaras entre mis piernas, y guiándote con tu mano, colocaste la punta de tu miembro en la entrada de mi intimidad, apreté mis ojos con fuerza ante lo que venía, no pudiendo evitar mi nerviosismo, ni poderlo disimular, debí haber sido demasiado obvia por que Inuyasha no se atrevía a penetrarme.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-¿Sucede algo malo?- me preguntaste, nunca en mi vida había tenido que contestar algo tan difícil y nunca pensé que era posible tener tantos sentimientos encontrados; pasión, temor, deseos, nervios y hasta curiosidad de saber que se sentiría tenerlo adentro.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-No…..es…..que- trataba de contestar sin mucho éxito, -es que….he escuchado muchas cosas acerca de la primera vez.o:p/o:p

Pasaron segundos que me parecieron eternos, descifré en tus ojos, la incertidumbre, de seguir o parar e irte a duchar con agua fría para que se te bajara la calentura, pero ya las cosas estaban muy avanzadas como para detenerse y ninguno de los dos queríamos dejar las cosas a medias y fui sintiendo como tu rigidez fue entrando lentamente en mí, siendo cobijado inmediatamente por mi humedad y cálida cavidad y después de eso nada, permaneciste inmóvil, ¿Qué acaso, el señor toda experiencia no sabia que hacer con una virgen en su cama?o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

En un tierno beso posaste tus labios en mi frente y entonces pude percatarme de la preocupado que estabas por no hacerme daño, llenaste mi boca con la tuya en un arrebatador beso, mientras empezabas a moverte lentamente, acoplándome poco a poco a tu ritmo imitando tu danza, -te amo- me dijiste al tiempo que aumentabas tus movimientos, no le di importancia sin duda fue por culpa de la excitación, flexione una de mis piernas y ni tardo ni perezoso te apoderaste de ella, envolviéndola en un vaivén sin fin que iba desde mi rodilla, pasando por todo mi muslo para llegar hasta la altura de mi cadera y tu otro brazo colocado a un costado de mi cabeza sosteniendo un poco tu cuerpo, dándote la oportunidad de acariciar de vez en cuando mi negra cabellera, enrolle mi pierna que se encontraba libre de tus caricias alrededor de tu cintura, la baje un poco más sintiendo la dureza de tus nalgas, tus embestidas cada vez más incontrolables, cada vez se me hacia más difícil seguir tus movimientos.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-Vamos preciosa……falta poco- tratabas de animarme creyendo que me desfallecería de cualquier momento a otro, mis manos aferradas a tu espalda con fuerza, sirviendo de apoyo, tratando de complacerte y de complacerme, hacia un gran esfuerzo para impulsar mis caderas hacia arriba, tratando de que la unión fuera lo más profunda posible, en ese momento el cielo podría caerse a pedazos, arder el mundo en llamas, nada me importaba sabiendo que moriría feliz en tus brazos, sintiendo así mi primer orgasmo mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse, sintiendo la culminación del acto, arremetiste con mayor fuerza por última vez espaciando tu esencia en mí, negándote a salir de mi cuerpo pegaste tu frente con la mía, haciendo chocar nuestras agitadas respiraciones, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, acariciaste de nuevo mi cabello pensando inevitablemente lo molido que debía de haber estado tu brazo izquierdo, puesto que aún se encontraba sosteniéndote, teniendo mucho cuidado de no aplastarme con todo tu peso, al tranquilizarse un poco nuestro respirar, saliste de mi lentamente como si te pesara mucho la separación.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Aome?- Me preguntaste, con curiosidad mientras me atraías a tu cuerpo sirviendo tu amplio y bien formado pecho como almohada.

-Tengo veinticuatro… Lamento no haberte traído un regalo de cumpleaños- Intente disculparme contigo.

-Me haz dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida- me dijiste con esa sonrisa de fábula que tanto me gusta. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar dando paso a ese sueño reparador que mi cuerpo tanto me exigía, totalmente ignorante en ese momento que tú habías sembrado con éxito tu semilla en mi tierra fértil, iniciando así el milagroso proceso de la vida.

continuara...

**diganme si no es interesante la historia?...a mi me encanto...espero sus rewes..**

**ah, se me olvidaba subire un capitulo por semana...la uni me atrapa... jejeje. cabe mencionar que los rewis que me envien se los enviare a chobits080...de verdad me gustaria que dejaran rewis ^^**

**con respecto a mis historias, ya casi tengo listos los capis...no se desesperen..**

**nos vemos!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola!!...tal y como lo prometi!!! eh aqui el otro capi!!!**

**chicos..la historia no es mia es de una amiga...pero verdad que es muy buena?**

**siento no responder a sus comentarios...pero no tengo tiempo...es mas...ya deberia de estar en camino a casa de mi tia ^^..**

**pero como lo prometido es deuda...**

**aqui se los dejo disfrutenlo!!!**

**UNA NOCHE DE COPAS**

**CAPITULO DOS**

Intenta abrir mis ojos sin mucho éxito, la poca luz que se colaba por las cortinas me lo impedía, regresando de golpe después de haber estado en un mundo donde solo existíamos el y yo, a la cruda realidad y a la cruda de mi borrachera. Me levanté de golpe, cubriendo solo mi cuerpo con la sabana blanca y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia el excusado, devolviendo con gran fuerza mis alimentos de hace tres días… al menos así lo sentía yo.o:p/o:p

-¿Te sientes mal?- Me preguntó Inuyasha. Pero que pregunta más estúpida pensé.o:p/o:p

-Inuyasha ponte algo- Te dije ni siquiera te habías tomado la molestia de ponerte tu ropa interior, una nueva descarga, empezando por mi estomago abriéndose paso por mi garganta, para salir finalmente por mi boca, sentí tu mano en mi espalda como tratando de reconfortarme, gracias a dios ya te habías colocado una toalla alrededor de la cintura.o:p/o:p

-Creo que eso fue todo, no debiste beber tanto- A buena hora me lo dices._o:p/o:p_

Me ofreciste un vaso a medio llenar con un liquido burbujeante, ¿A que horas preparaste unas pastillas efervescentes, quien sabe, después de beberlo me ayudaste a regresar a la cama, en donde después de sentarme tu me abrazaste y llenaste de besos mi hombro descubierto muy confianzudamente, bueno, y ¿Por qué no? después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero la verdad es que yo me sentía muy avergonzada, me había comportado como una cualquiera, de solo pensar en como me ofrecí, en como te insistí , para que me hicieras tuya, tenía ganas de que me tragara la tierra , quería salir corriendo pero estaba muy mareada y de seguro no hubiera dado ni tres pasos… y para que negarlo me sentía muy a gusto contigo a mi lado, llevándome de nuevo a ese mundo de fantasías, donde solo existimos nosotros dos y de seguro me hubiera vuelto entregar de no ser que ahora si estaba completamente sobria, y mi moral había descendido de manera increíble hasta el suelo, haciendo sentirme hasta sucia después de haber hecho el amor con alguien al que me acababan de presentar.o:p/o:p

-Sabes una cosa –me comenzaste a platicar estos tiempos es muy difícil encontrar a una virgen de 24 y sobretodo tan bonita como tú, me alegro mucho de haber sido el primero… En cierta forma tan bien es mi primera vez porque yo nunca…o:p/o:p

-Mi vida sexual a ti no tiene porque importarte -te dije sin dejar de terminar cualquier cosa que tenías pensado decirme, sin duda alguna era mi una mentira, de las muchas que les dicen los conquistadores a la mujer en cuestión. o:p/o:p

-Ahora si me importa –Me respondiste tranquilamente.o:p/o:p

Me separé de tu abrazo violentamente y aunque estaba conciente de que tú eras el menos culpable de lo que había pasado tenía que sacar de algún modo mi frustración.o:p/o:p

-Si piensas que voy a ser una más en tu lista estás muy equivocado Inuyasha, haz de cuenta que nada pasó, olvídate –le dije tajantemente.o:p/o:p

Empecé a recoger mi ropa del suelo para vestirmeo:p/o:p

-Se te olvidó esto –Me dijiste entregándome mi sostén, el rubor en mis mejillas no se hizo esperar, lo tomé lo más rápido que pude, prácticamente arrebaté la prenda de tu mano y me dirigí al cuarto de baño y empecé a vestirme lo más rápido que pude.o:p/o:p

-¿Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve en mi auto a tu casa? o:p/o:p

-No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi.o:p/o:p

-¿Iras por Sango mañana a la oficina? –Me preguntó Inuyasha estando a punto de salir de su casa.o:p/o:p

-No.o:p/o:p

-¿pasado mañana? o:p/o:p

-No, no volveré a poner un pie en tu negocio.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué? –Me preguntaste sin entender mi determinación.o:p/o:p

-Porque lo que pasó anoche no debió haber pasado y nunca más pasará y creo que lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más.o:p/o:p

-Entiendo… -Inuyasha se quedó muy pensativo, como tratando de analizar mis palabras -supongo que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, adiós para siempre Aome.o:p/o:p

Sentí como algo en mi interior se rompió en mil pedazos, cuando Inuyasha pronunció esas últimas cuatro palabras,_ y que esperabas niña tonta cuando tu misma le dijiste que no lo querías volver a ver que te rogará, pon los pies sobre la tierra y acepta las cosas como son._ o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Sango era una gran amiga y siempre estaba de buen humor, le gustaba escuchar música a todo volumen sobre todo los domingos que era su día libre, pero ese día al llegar a casa el estruendoso ruido del modular me estaba taladrando las sienes, si bien ya no tenía nausea aún persistía el dolor de cabeza. Así que lo primero que hice al entrar fue apagar ese aparato.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-Ya llegaste Aome, tienes contarme ¿Cómo te fue? Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores que Inuyasha es una bestia en la cama.o:p/o:p

Mi gran amiga Sango, ella no tenía ningún problema al abordar el tema del sexo, pero yo no era tan liberal como ella, además no estaba de humor y mucho menos me apetecía hablar de lo ocurrido entre Inuyasha y yo con su novio Miroku sentado en la sala escuchando todo.o:p/o:p

Sin ni siquiera darle los buenos días me dirigí a mi habitación y ella me siguió.o:p/o:p

-Vaya no tienes buena cara amiga, si el estúpido de Inuyasha te hizo algo, solo dímelo y yo lo pongo en su lugar no me importa que sea mi jefe y …o:p/o:p

-No Inuyasha no me hizo nada **"**_nada que yo no quisiera"_ mejor dime ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche de la fiesta sin mi? Querías toda la casa para ti y para tu novio, por eso se te hizo fácil dejarme con Inuyasha –terminé reclamándote.o:p/o:p

-En primer lugar Aome –empezaste a explicarme tratando de conservar la calma -yo no necesito que no estés en casa para traer a mi novio a dormir conmigo –Eso era muy cierto, malditas las noches que pasé escuchando sus arrumacos y sus gemidos hasta que compre unos tapones para los oídos –y en segundo lugar la única forma de traerte conmigo de la fiesta era arrastras e iba hacerlo pero Inuyasha intervino diciendo que después el te traería ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?o:p/o:p

No lo recordaba, pero ahora que ella lo mencionaba me acordaba de eso como un sueño muy borroso y sin embargo todo lo vivido con Inuyasha estaba en mi mente de una manera muy fresca y nítida.o:p/o:p

-Perdóname Sango, no debí hablarte de esa forma –Independientemente de que me hubiera dejado o no en la fiesta debía de comprender que lo que pasó no era culpa de ella, ni de Inuyasha, ni de las bebidas, era solo mi culpa, solo tenía que olvidarme del asunto con el transcurso de los días pero algo en mi interior me decía que no iba a ser tan sencillo.o:p/o:p

-Sango quiero hablar contigo –Nos interrumpió Miroku parado desde la entrada.o:p/o:p

-No seas inoportuno ¿no ves que estoy hablando con mi amiga?o:p/o:p

-Y yo quiero que me expliques una cosa ¿Por qué dices que Inuyasha es una bestia en la cama? ¿Que ya lo comprobaste?o:p/o:p

Ahí van de nuevo. Ese par si no se pelean a muerte por lo menos tres veces al mes no son felices y yo con mi tremendo dolor de cabeza no tenía ganas de estar en medio. Me cambie de ropa en el cuarto de baño, por algo más cómodo y tome unas aspirinas.o:p/o:p

-Si dije eso es porque he escuchado algunos comentarios.o:p/o:p

-¿Te gusta escuchar detrás de las paredes?o:p/o:p

Yo tenía ganas de descansar y ellos seguían en mi habitación con esa pelea inútil, antes de dejarlos solos tome mis tapones para los oídos que de tantos apuros me habían sacado y me tiré en el sofá de la sala. Las peleas de Sango y Miroku. Siempre terminaban de dos formas: Cuando Sango lo mandaba al diablo por atraparlo con otra, el volvía al día siguiente a pedirle perdón y con un regalo caro y la otra cuando era Miroku el que le reclamaba algo como en esta ocasión siempre terminaban uno encima del otro dando rienda suelta a su ardiente pasión ¡_Maldición espero que no lo hagan en mi habitación!_o:p/o:p

-¿Ya casi?o:p/o:p

Me preguntaba Sango, al otro lado de la puerta, un mes después de la dichosa fiesta de Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-¿Ya terminaste? Sal de una buena vez.o:p/o:p

-Espera un momento –Le respondí.o:p/o:p

Tuve que sentarme en el retrete, la incertidumbre de la espera hacia que las rodillas me temblaran. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, uno o dos minutos? Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo debía de esperar, por lo nerviosa que estaba no había leído bien las instrucciones de la prueba de embarazo.o:p/o:p

Fijé mi vista en el palito que tenía en mi mano, cuando en el apareció un signo, el signo de más.o:p/o:p

Cerré mis ojos tal vez esto no se trataba más que de un mal sueño, una pesadilla que parecen durar años y al despertarte descubres que solo has estado dormida cinco minutos.o:p/o:p

-¿Piensas quedarte a vivir en el cuarto de baño? –El tono agudo de la voz de Sango me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.o:p/o:p

Tire la prueba a la basura, me lavé las manos y la cara, me aclaré la garganta y salí.o:p/o:p

-¿Y bien? o:p/o:p

-Y bien, parece que dentro de nueve meses seremos tres en esta casa.o:p/o:p

-¡Significa que voy a ser tía! –Sango gritó eufórica –Me gustaría ver la cara de Kikyo cuando se enteré-. Dijo Ella con una gran sonrisa –Kikyo siempre quiso atrapar a Inuyasha quedándose embarazada y tú los has conseguido sin proponértelo.o:p/o:p

No pude soportar más seguir escuchando los disparates de Sango y exploté.o:p/o:p

-¡¿Quieres dejar de reírte?! Estar embarazada de un hombre que apenas conoces no tiene nada de gracia, un bebé es un asunto bastante serio.o:p/o:p

-Tienes razón pero ¿que quieres que haga? Que te abrace y me ponga a llorar. Deja de preocuparte tanto y mírale el lado bueno a las cosas.o:p/o:p

De plano Sango se había vuelto loca y estaba acabando con mi paciencia, la poca que me quedaba.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué puede tener esto de bueno? –te pregunté incrédula.o:p/o:p

-Absolutamente todo –Contestaste con tanta convicción –ser la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos e importantes de Tokio es el sueño de cualquier mujer.o:p/o:p

No cabía duda que Sango tenía una imaginación desbocada.o:p/o:p

-¿Quieres decir que Inuyasha me propondrá matrimonio en cuanto se enteré de que va a ser padre?o:p/o:p

-Bueno, eso no te lo puedo asegurar, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que Inuyasha es un hombre muy responsable y cuando se enteré no te dará la espalda y no te dejará sola con el paquete.o:p/o:p

Me recosté en la cama, estaba empezando a sentir un agudo dolor de cabeza, yo todavía no acababa de asimilar mi embarazo y Sango ya nos visualizaba a los dos frente a un altar, ¡que ridículo! Inuyasha no es de los hombres que desean casarse y tener hijos, seguramente se molestaría mucho al enterarse, quizás le haría un favor sino se lo digo nunca y me haría un favor a mi misma, no tendría que soportar sus reproches, de seguro se lavaría las manos y se quitaría toda responsabilidad de encima, culpándome solo a mi del embarazo.o:p/o:p

-Creo que lo mejor sería no decirle nada de esto a Inuyasha –Le dije a Sango volviéndome a sentar en la orilla de la cama.o:p/o:p

-¡¿Qué?! - Sango volteo a verme con los ojos muy abiertos.o:p/o:p

-Que estoy pensando en no decirle nada a Inuyasha –Le repetí.o:p/o:p

-¡Te has vuelto loca! En serio que no logro entenderte.o:p/o:p

Eso no era ninguna novedad, desde hace varias semanas atrás que escuchaba esa frasecita muy seguido, desde que le dije que no era posible seguir pasando por ella a la hora de comer en el trabajo hasta el día de hoy y me la seguirá diciéndola.o:p/o:p

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Me preguntó, de verdad que no lograba entenderme, bueno ni yo misma lograba entender lo ocurrido las últimas semanas. De pronto toda mi vida se me había complicado de la forma más estúpida.o:p/o:p

-A un hombre como a Inuyasha no le gustaría tener ningún tipo de deberes con hijo.o:p/o:p

-No se trata de que le gusté o no, es su obligacióno:p/o:p

-No necesito obligarlo a nada, no necesito su ayuda, me las puedo arreglar yo sola.o:p/o:p

-Eso no lo dudo ni tantito, pero ya no hablemos de obligaciones, hablemos de derechos. Inuyasha tiene derecho a enterarse, porque simple y sencillamente es el padre del hijo que tú estás esperando –En eso no había vuelta de hoja Inuyasha era el padre de mi hijo me gustará o no y quizás sería muy egoísta de mi parte no decírselo.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Tenía que caminar con cuidado la tarde lluviosa de este día había dejado algunos charcos por las calles, todavía estaba cayendo algo de brisa, mire al cielo donde destellaban algunas estrellas con un poco de suerte ya no seguiría lloviendo, solo me faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la casa de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo a su casa? Una simple llamada bastaría, -Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo estas? No pienso quitarte mucho tiempo, solo informarte qué dentro de poco serás padre, no te preocupes por nada , no pienso exigirte ni pedirte nada solo querías que lo supieras, bueno no te quito más tu tiempo. Adiós-. _Lo que pasa es que querías verlo._ Escuché la voz de mi interior que todos llevamos dentro y nadie acepta lo que nos dice. Por supuesto que no quería verlo solo que esa clase de noticias no era correcto darlas por teléfono. _¿Por qué no te diste una vuelta por la tarde por su oficina, era necesario tener que ir a buscarlo a su casa casi a las diez de la noche?_ Lo que pasa es que… es que… su oficina no es un lugar adecuado para hablar tranquilamente acerca de ese tema tan delicado. _Mentirosa_, _querías estar de nuevo en su casa_ Si pudiera le pusiera un maldito silenciador a esa maldita voz.o:p/o:p

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo casi tres meses después, recuerdo muy bien lo último que le dije: _será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más._ Y lo último que me dijo él: _adiós para siempre Aome._ Definitivamente las palabras nunca y siempre no deberían de existir porque por alguna u otra razón rara vez se cumplen. o:p/o:p

-Aome no puedo creer que seas tú -Me dijo Inuyasha, realmente muy asombrado y más asombrada estaba yo de estar de nuevo en su casa de verdad que no pensaba volver a verlo y no lo hubiera hecho si Sango no me hubiera convencido. _El tiene todo el derecho del mundo de saber que va a ser padre. _o:p/o:p

Solamente llevaba puesta el pantalón del pijama, estaba descalzo, con el torso al descubierto y el con el cabello húmedo, se acaba de bañar y se miraba muy pero muy… cálmate Aome solo son las hormonas, es normal en un embarazo.o:p/o:p

-Estoy si que es una verdadera sorpresa Aome.o:p/o:p

-Y más te vas a sorprender con lo que te voy a decir –le dije tratando de forzar una sonrisa.o:p/o:p

-Me encantan las sorpresas –Y al decírmelo el si se rió de buena gana, con su sonrisa un poca chueca, porque todo en él me parecía sexy. Son las hormonas, son las hormonaso:p/o:p

-Mi vida ¿Por qué tardas tanto en volver a la cama?o:p/o:p

Los dos volteamos al mismo tiempo, era Kikyo vestida de una manera similar a la de Inuyasha solo que ella llevaba la parte superior del pijama que hacia juego con el pantalón de Inuyasha y por dios que podía jurar que era lo único que llevaba puesto.o:p/o:p

Si hubiera llovido fuego, si la tierra se hubiera abierto a mis pies o si el cielo se hubiera caído a pedazos me hubiera afectado mucho menos. Todo el nerviosismo que sentía por decirle a Inuyasha la noticia se desvaneció y se convirtió en verdadera furia como odiaba a esa mujer no sabía porque pero de verdad como lo odiaba sabía que estaba mal y que no tenía ningún derecho a odiarla pero no podía evitarlo. La odie desde el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Inuyasha ahora lo veía todo más claro por eso empecé a beber porque simple y sencillamente no la soportaba.o:p/o:p

-Perdón no sabía que tenías visita, creo que debí hacerte avisado antes de venir a hablar contigo –le dije disimulando lo mejor que podía –será mejor que me vaya.o:p/o:p

Salí lo más rápido que pude el me pidió que no me fuera, no lo escuché trató de alcanzarme pero se regresó no valía la pena suplicarme. ¿Para que? Si otra que no tenía lo mismos prejuicios que yo lo esperaba en la cama.

**continuara...**

**jojojojo...que habra pasado entre kikyou e inuyasha.?**

**finalmente ahome le dira la verdad a inu? o le mentira?**

**jojojojo eso lo sabran la proxima semana..**

**T_T estoy llena de tarea..tengo que hacer una maqueta 3D del nervio vago!!!!!para morfofisiologia!!!!**

**bueno los dejo chaus... hasta la proxima semana..**

**y gracias por sus comentarios...de verdad que estamos muy felices por su apoyo ^^...**

**sayonara!!!**

**saludos desde VENEZUELA!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, se que no tengo perdón U_U…prometí actualizar el sabado pasado…pero créanme fue por culpa de los parciales… pero ahora les traigo el tercer emocionante capi!!! Disfrutenlo..**

**UNA NOCHE DE COPASo:p/o:p**

**CAPITULO TERCEROo:p/o:p**

**o:p /o:p**

Encontrarme a Kikyo en la casa de Inuyasha fue lo más desagradable que me ha pasado en la vida pero me sirvió para acabarme de convencer de la clase de hombre que era. Ahora estaba con Kikyo y mañana con otra, seguro que tenía una lista de amantes, seguro que ellas lo sabían y seguro que no les importaba compartir al mismo hombre.o:p/o:p

Para colmo de mi mala suerte la lluvia otra vez hacia acto de aparición, no era la gran cosa sola una llovizna, pero sino encontraba un taxi pronto llegaría a casa toda empapada y lo último que necesitaba para sentirme mejor era pescar un resfriado.o:p/o:p

-Aome sube al auto te llevaré a tu casa –Escuché la voz de Inuyasha a mi costado.o:p/o:p

Me equivoqué Inuyasha no me había dejado ir así tan fácilmente, solo que no quería perseguirme por la calle, en las fachas en las que andaba.o:p/o:p

-Aome sube al auto –Repitió con más energía desde el vehículo que hacia marchar a vuelta de rueda para seguir mi paso.o:p/o:p

-Aome, por favor sube al auto –Volvió a decirme en esta ocasión en un tono más pausado.o:p/o:p

Que raro, esta película ya la había vivido antes, él insistiéndome para llevarme a casa solo que en esta ocasión yo no quería quedarme con él. Lo que quería era irme por mi lado.o:p/o:p

Finalmente harto de que lo ignorara se bajo del auto y antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya estaba a mi lado y tomándome del brazo.o:p/o:p

-Que terca eres, ¿No sabes los peligros que corre una mujer sola por la noche? ¿O es que acaso lo que quieres es enfermarte con esta lluvia? Te llevaré a tu casa aunque sea por la fuerza.o:p/o:p

-No te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme sola y esta simple llovizna no va a matarme, mejor regresa con Kikyo ella es la que se puede enfriar y no a causa de la lluvia.o:p/o:p

Intenté soltarme, pero me resultó imposible. El superaba mis fuerzas y por mucho.o:p/o:p

-Las cosas entre Kikyo y yo no son lo que parecen –Me dijo como si yo fuera a tragarme ese cuento, pero no venía al caso ponerse a discutir eso, entre Inuyasha y yo no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo las consecuencias de una noche de pasión. Casi nada.o:p/o:p

-Suéltame o gritaré –La última defensa de una mujer cuando no se le iguala en fuerza física al hombre.o:p/o:p

-Grita, llora, o haz lo que quieras, pero aún así te llevaré a tu casa y ahí me dirás eso importante que tenías que decirme.o:p/o:p

"_Ni en mil años" _–Pensé.o:p/o:p

Igual que un naufrago encuentra una isla en medio del océano, así me sentí cuando un taxi pasó por el lugar. Que oportuno. Con mi mano libre le hice una señal al chofer, quien estacionó su unidad justo detrás del coche de Inuyasha. El taxista debió darse cuenta que Inuyasha y yo no manteníamos precisamente una plática amistosa porque de inmediato bajo del automóvil.o:p/o:p

-Suba a su taxi y márchese, sus servicios no son requeridos aquí –Inuyasha intentó de inmediato deshacerse de él.o:p/o:p

-Tú no necesitas un taxi, pero yo si –lo desafié.o:p/o:p

-Mejor déjela en paz amigo o prefiere que llame a una patrulla –Hasta ese momento intervino el taxista, llevando una de sus manos hasta su teléfono móvil. o:p/o:p

Ya me estaba cansando de esta situación que no tenía para cuando terminar, así que miré directamente a Inuyasha con mis ojos cargados de furia y le dije:o:p/o:p

-¿Quieres soltarme de una vez o prefieres que de toda esta ridiculez se haga un escándalo? déjame en paz y regresa con tu mujerzuela no vaya a ser que se canse de esperarte.o:p/o:p

Sin duda debí de haber dicho algo que molesto mucho a Inuyasha porque hasta ese momento no lo había visto realmente enfadado.o:p/o:p

-Kikyo no es mi mujerzuela ni de ningún otro, tú no la conoces y no tienes ningún derecho a expresarte así de ella. Te prohíbo terminantemente que te vuelvas a dirigir a ella de esa forma y estoy hablando muy en serio.o:p/o:p

De que estaba hablando en serio no me cabía ninguna duda, sus ojos dorados ahora parecían lanzar chispas y no pude evitar estremecerme, no me esperaba que el defendiera a su amante con tanto ahínco y eso me dolió.o:p/o:p

-Perdón, no quise ofender a tu mujercita –le dije con sarcasmo.o:p/o:p

-Será mejor que la suelta de buena vez, amigo –Volvió a intervenir el taxista.o:p/o:p

-¿Piensas irte con un desconocido antes que conmigo? –Me preguntó dejando ya de lado el tema de Kikyo.o:p/o:p

-Por lo menos el no me ha hecho daño.o:p/o:p

-¿Yo te he hecho daño?o:p/o:p

-En este momento si –le dije volteando a ver mí brazo. Inuyasha sin darse cuenta ejercía cada vez más presión sobre el, pero en ese momento lo que menos me dolía era el brazo.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha me soltó de inmediato, no perdí mi tiempo y en cuanto me vi libre de su agarre aborde el taxi y no retiramos de inmediato.o:p/o:p

Al llegar a casa, después de pagarle al taxista, me dirigí casi corriendo a la casa, no solo porque la lluvia había arreciado sino también porque me di cuenta de Inuyasha nos había seguido. Con mi mano temblorosa logré por fin atinar a la cerradura de la puerta y entré justo cuando el se estaba bajando del su auto.o:p/o:p

Me sorprendió ver a Sango sentada en la sala viendo televisión.o:p/o:p

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde.o:p/o:p

-Pensé que te encontraría dormida.o:p/o:p

-¿Cómo te fue? Por tu cara me imagino que mal –No alcancé a contestar su pregunta, Inuyasha empezó a llamar a la puerta.o:p/o:p

-¿Quién podrá ser a estás horas de la noche?o:p/o:p

-No abras es Inuyasha –le advertí.o:p/o:p

-¡Inuyasha! –Me preguntó y me volteo a ver con cara de que no entendía nada.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha dejó de tocar el timbre y comenzó a golpear la puerta como un desquiciado.o:p/o:p

-Mejor abrimos la puerta o terminara despertando a todos los vecinos –Me sugirió ella.o:p/o:p

-No, no le abras, no tengo ganas de hablar con él y si los vecinos se molestan pues que llamen a la policía.o:p/o:p

El teléfono empezó a sonar.o:p/o:p

-Si es Inuyasha…o:p/o:p

-Si ya se, no te lo paso –terminó ella la frase por mí y yo me perdí escaleras arriba, lo que mas deseaba era quitarme esa ropa húmeda y darme una largo baño de agua tibia para tratar de relajarme. Pero bien sabía que mi relajación no duraría muchos minutos después de haber entrado al baño Sango llamó a la puerta. Sabía bien que su curiosidad era mucha y que no esperaría hasta mañana para empezar a cuestionarme.o:p/o:p

-Pasa Sango.o:p/o:p

-Por lo visto Inuyasha y tú han discutido ¿Tan mal se tomo la noticia de que va a ser padre?o:p/o:p

-Aun no lo sabe –le contesté –lo encontré con Kikyo y como comprenderás no iba a decirle que estaba embaraza delante de su amante.o:p/o:p

-Si estaba con Kikyo entonces por que te siguió y no se quedó con ella.o:p/o:p

-No lo se… no me importa –le dije como restándole importancia al asunto, pero Sango tenía una expresión muy sospechosa, estaba pensando en algo, en algo que de seguro no iba a gustarme.o:p/o:p

-No te importa -dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a la orilla de la bañera y con una de sus manos empezó a jugar con el agua, con un vaivén, formando pequeñas olas, sacando conclusiones que estaba a punto de comunicarme-. No te importa que en este momento vaya rumbo a su casa, con sus ropas completamente mojadas y que de seguro vaya hacer lo mismo que tú, darse un baño de agua caliente solo que él no lo hará solo Kikyo estará encantada de acompañarlo en la ducha y de tallar su espalda y después…o:p/o:p

-Sango –la interrumpí- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?o:p/o:p

-Es que como llegaste tan molesta y cuando me enteré que era por que lo encontraste con Kikyo me pasó por la mente que tal vez pudieras estar celosa.o:p/o:p

-No digas tonterías para eso necesitarías estar enamorada de Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-¿Y no lo estas? No me respondas –me dijo apresuradamente- te lo dejo de tarea –añadió mientras salía del cuarto de baño.o:p/o:p

Por supuesto que no estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. Me zambullí completamente en el agua y soporté la respiración por un minuto, ese ejercicio siempre me ayuda a poner mi mente en blanco y después pensar con más claridad y calma las cosas.o:p/o:p

Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y salí del cuarto de baño. Entré a mi recamara por la puerta que conectaba el baño con mi habitación que solo era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara sobre el buró, pero la luz fue encendida por alguien, iluminando por completo toda la recamara.o:p/o:p

-Hasta que por fin sales del baño, Aome.o:p/o:p

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

**CONTINUARA...**

_Jojojo ¿Qué pasara? /// jijijiji…yo se lo que pasara!!! (Obvio….no te pasaron todo el fic ¬¬) ejem…ignoren a Hikari (así denomine a mi inspiración). Con respecto a los Reviews esta ves si se los contestare, ya que me parece de muy mala educación no contestarlos (si, lo se, las veces pasadas eh sido mal educada...Pero es por mi corto tiempo lo juro…) bueno aquí van:_

**setsuna17:** jeje como ves ya actualice –gomen por la tardanza seguro estabas esperando la actualización ese sábado- espero que te agrade ^^

**Inujocelyn:** *O*…no sabes la alegría que me da el encontrar a una persona que formo parte de inufics…y entiendo que estuvieras como loca buscándolo, el fic es muy bueno ^^…y con respecto a pasártelo...déjame consultarlo con chobbits...como sabrás este no es mi fics así que no puedo tomarme esas libertades ^^ aunque no creo que lo niegue es muy buena ^^ …por cierto me gusto el one-short que escribiste…plis pásame tu correo…

**:** si concuerdo contigo…chobbits080 escribe excelente, a demás de que esta muy bien redactado…de verdad es uno de mis fics favoritos…tengo pensado hacer uno con el narrador de primera persona..y será a ella a quien le pida consejos…y repito gomen por la demora…saludos y besos…

**natalie19:** jejeje si mi amiga tiene talento…y gomen por la repetición del primer capi o me di cuenta..pero ya el segundo –como observaste si lo hice bien ^^-. Espero que te agrade este capi.

**BLANDY:** concuerdo contigo es muy linda y buena la historia…y eso que no has leído los demás capi!!! Te encantaran ya lo veras..a demás de que cada capi es mas interesante ^^.

**Chie Abi:** jejeje eso lo sabrás mas adelante…como podrás observar la autora nos mortifico…cuando publico su fic -debe de ser por eso que nos atrapo a todos…- en nuestra comunidad ^^.

**Naru-fan AVD:** jejeje aquí esta la conti...espero que te guste..

**kira christhopher:** jejeje pues si…hombres…jejeje te llevaras una sorpresita…por cierto cual es tu fis?.... Ah estudio enfermería ^^..Espero que te guste…

**lady larrs:** jejeje si es muy prometedora, créeme no te decepcionaras, yo no lo hice,… y si podría decirse que es concisa, consta de 20 capis que no son muy largos- comparada con otras historias…- mi amiga escribe muy bien por eso le pedí que me dejara publicar su historia aquí, ya que ella no disponía del tiempo…por cierto, donde puedo localizar tu historia?...no puedo evitarlo…me gusta el drama..

**Paulaa**: jeje y ahora es que empieza la metiche esa…no sabes como la odie en este fic _!!! (ejem "si quieres le cuentas todo el fic…") ignora a Hikari…como te decia…tendras que esperar para ver su reaccion..jejeje…la autora sabe como atrapar a las personas….^^…te cuidas igualmente.

Katys Camui: wou katis…créeme no querrás despegarte de esta historia…te engancha hasta el final…sip seguro le daré tus felicitaciones…cuando se conecte U_U…seguro se sentirá feliz…la verdad no creía que esta historia la fueran a comentar…por eso me gustaría que dejaras comentarios para mostrárselos y que viera que no soy la única que le encanta su historia ^^… cuídate. Por cierto espero con ansias tu actualizacion…

**Kesiichan:** gracias..si me fue muy bien en mi maqueta gracias por preocuparte^^…pues como veras en este capi…nuestro inu le explicas cosas que obviamente kagome no le cree…jeje tienes que ver el siguiente ;D…

Ufs…termine con los comentarios…me siento feliz de que apoyen la historia de **chobbits080** estará feliz de ver que u historia si es interesante...

y gracias a todos los que leen y por diversos motivos no pueden dejar sus comentarios, igualmente gracias...

Una cosa antes de irme…ahora actualizare los domingos en la noche por motivo de mis estudios…y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por mi demora gracias…

Sayonara!!

Saludos desde VENEZUELA


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh….///…**

**UNA NOCHE DE COPAS**

**CAPITULO CUARTOo:p/o:p**

o:p** Por: Chobits**/o:p

Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y salí del cuarto de baño. Entré a mi recamara que solo era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara sobre el buró, pero la luz fue encendida por alguien iluminando por completo toda la habitación.o:p/o:p

-Hasta que por fin sales del baño, Aome.o:p/o:p

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?o:p/o:p

-Tenemos una plática pendiente.o:p/o:p

No hacía falta preguntarle por donde había entrado, la ventana aún estaba abierta, por la cual se colaba un viento frío que helaba mi cuerpo que apenas era cubierto por esa toalla, pero el frío se fue de inmediato y fue sustituido por una ola de calor al sentir como Inuyasha me desnudaba con la mirada y en sus ojos color miel pude percibir esa intensidad de deseo que ya había conocido tres meses atrás.o:p/o:p

Seguro que el se estaba acordando de lo mismo que yo y eso hizo que algo en mi interior se removiera, como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas en el estómago. No, no eran abejas, eran mariposas… al menos eso era lo que la gente decía.o:p/o:p

-No pudiste esperar hasta mañana.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha bajo la vista para ver su reloj y traté de aprovechar ese pequeño instante en que apartó su vista de mí, para recuperar el control de mi cuerpo que se negaba a obedecer mis ordenes.o:p/o:p

-Ya es mañana, son las doce y cuarto –dijo él.o:p/o:p

Avanzó hacia mí con paso decisivo y yo retrocedí instintivamente hasta que choqué con la pared y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal al sentirlo tan cerca.o:p/o:p

-Estás temblando ¿tienes frió? –Me preguntó Inuyasha mientras frotaba mis brazos desnudos con sus manos. La sangre corrió por mis venas en forma desmedida y mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho de la misma forma en que un caballo galopa de forma desbocada.o:p/o:p

-Tal vez si cierras la ventana ya no tenga frío –Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba un poco de espacio, en cuanto Inuyasha se alejara de mí para cerrar la ventana, recobraría la compostura. o:p/o:p

Pero Inuyasha tenía otros planes muy diferentes a los míos.o:p/o:p

-Yo no conozco otro remedio para que ya no tengas frío.o:p/o:p

Acercó su rostro al mío y su cálido aliento chocó contra mi boca, antes de que sus labios se posesionaran de los míos.o:p/o:p

Que descaro de tipo. Inuyasha era un sinvergüenza como podía estar en mi recamara besándome como si nada cuando acaba de estar con Kikyo y lo peor del caso es que yo era igual que él. Ya no me importaba nada, mi resistencia ya no existía si es que alguna vez la tuve.o:p/o:p

Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello, mientras que la otra se encargaba de deshacer el débil nudo que mantenía la toalla adherida a mi cuerpo, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.o:p/o:p

El cuerpo de Inuyasha presionaba cada vez más al mío y eso que sentía contra mi estómago no era otra cosa más que su enorme erección, demostrándome así lo excitado que ya se encontraba.o:p/o:p

Enmarcó su rostro con mis manos y sembró mi rostro con pequeños y fugaces besos.o:p/o:p

-Dímelo Aome… dime que tu también me deseas.o:p/o:p

-Si… si.o:p/o:p

-¿Si que? –Me preguntó mientras que ahora tocaba el turno a mi cuello de ser saboreado por su boca, sus dientes, su lengua.o:p/o:p

-Si, si, si te deseo –que otra cosa podía decirle me estaba volviendo loca- hazme tuya –y la vocecita de decirme que esa no era buena idea, que me arrepentiría después, al parecer se había quedado sin baterías, porque lo único que escuchaba eran los gemido de placer de Inuyasha mezclados con los míos, mientras que con pasos torpes, nos dirigimos hacia la cama.o:p/o:p

-La otra noche que pasamos juntos Aome fue muy especial para mí –de seguro porque nunca lo había hecho con una virgen, que otra cosa podía tener de especial-. Pero en comparación con aquella vez hoy te siento y te veo diferente- seguiste hablando sin quitarme la vista de encima y terminabas por fin de desvestirte.o:p/o:p

Me pregunté si serias capaz de darte cuenta de mi embarazo de tres meses, de manera inconsciente lleve mis manos hasta mi vientre, ¿Cómo no me había fijado antes? Con ropa mi embarazo era casi imperceptible, pero sin nada que me cubriera se notaba fácilmente que mi vientre ya no era tan plano, seguro que Inuyasha ya lo había notado, seguro que si, por lo pronto ya había notado que algo en mí ya había cambiado. Bueno, me preocuparía de eso más tarde. Ahora de lo único que se ocupaba mi mente era de Inuyasha sintiendo, su piel contra mi piel.o:p/o:p

Lo vi colocarse un preservativo, estuve a punto de decirle que eso ya no era necesario, pero no lo hice de habérselo confesado el momento se hubiera arruinado y de alguna forma el ya lo sabía y si no acababa de enterarse por si mismo, entonces ese sería su problema.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se colocó encima de mi y los dos contuvimos el aliento mientras que el se deslizaba dentro de mi lento y profundamente, con cada embestida de él levantaba mis caderas como respuesta, intentando acoplarme lo mejor posible y de seguirle el ritmo, que en un principio fue lento pero después sus empujes se volvieron más profundos y rápidos. Inuyasha fue acelerando el ritmo cada vez más hasta que se volvieron incontrolables y yo también perdí el control, sentía a Inuyasha tan adentro de mí que tuvo que morderme el labio para no gritar de placer. De seguro eso hubiera alarmado a Sango o despertado si es que ya estuviera dormida. Estando al punto de llegar al clímax lo abrace con mis piernas y aferre mis manos en sus hombros mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer y con una fuerte y profunda embestida Inuyasha se estremecía fuertemente víctima de su propio orgasmo, acompañándome en el viaje casi al mismo tiempo o:p/o:p

El tenía la cabeza colocada en el hueco de mi hombro sintiendo su respiración entrecortada y caliente en mi cuello, yo lo tenía abrazado con mis manos colocadas en su espalda, que era bañada por el sudor. Lo único que deseaba era tenerlo así el mayor tiempo posible pero tan pronto lo sentí derramarse el se separó bruscamente de mí.o:p/o:p

-¿Estas embarazada? –Me preguntó con la respiración todavía agitada.o:p/o:p

-¿Tu que crees?o:p/o:p

Se había sentado a un lado de mí con un brazo estirado sirviéndole como apoyo y con expresión indescifrable era difícil saber si estaba enojado o sorprendido…o las dos cosas.o:p/o:p

-Así que era eso lo que me ibas a decir.o:p/o:p

Se desplomó en la cama, como si de pronto le hubieran robado parte de su energía, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, observando fijamente el techo de mi cuarto, más específicamente el abanico de techo que en esa ocasión se encontraba apagado debido a que la noche estaba bastante fresca debido a la lluvia.o:p/o:p

Me hubiera gustado en ese momento tener un taladro como los que usan los neurocirujanos para poder abrirle la cabeza y saber en que demonios estaba pensando.o:p/o:p

-Aome ¿no te da miedo que un día de estos ese abanico te vaya a caer encima?o:p/o:p

-¡¿Qué?! –le pregunté sorprendida sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha volteo a verme como percatándose apenas de la tontería que acababa de decir.o:p/o:p

-Ah, lo siento no era el momento para decir eso…es que no me lo esperaba, a pesar de que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad… En esa ocasión no se que me pasó, nunca había perdido el control de esa forma. Ha sido la única vez que he tenido relaciones sin protección, pero como ya habían pasado varios meses, creí que no había pasado nada… Todo lo que pasó esa noche no debió de haber pasado –una bofetada me hubiera dolido menos, había llegado el momento que más temía, el momento en que el iba a desconocer a su propio hijo.o:p/o:p

-Al día siguiente estabas tan arrepentida por lo que pasó que me sentí como un verdadero canalla, como un maldito aprovechado, de seguro tu te estabas reservando para alguien especial y yo lo echo a perder todo, no debí de haberme robado tu inocencia, ni de haberme aprovechado de todo el licor que llevabas encima, debí de haberte llevado a casa como se lo prometí a Sango.o:p/o:p

Muy bien, ahora si que me había confundido, que le podía importar a un mujeriego como el acostarse con una virgen ebria y si estaba tan arrepentido entonces ¿Por qué lo volvió hacer? Solo quería impresionarme con su palabrería. Porque no me dice de una vez que me las arregle yo sola como pueda y me deja en paz.o:p/o:p

Se levantó de la cama buscó su ropa esparcida por el suelo y comenzó a vestirse, se acercó a la ventana iba a irse por donde entró así sin agregar nada mas ¿y que mas podía decir? Ya todo estaba bastante claro y las palabras salían sobrando. Abrió y cerró la ventana varias veces finalmente la dejó cerrada.o:p/o:p

-¿Sabes una cosa Aome? Creo que a tu ventana necesiten que le aceiten las bisagras –Este hombre definitivamente quería volverme loca.o:p/o:p

-¿A quien le importa en un momento como este que la maldita ventana rechine?o:p/o:p

Inuyasha soltó el aire.o:p/o:p

-Lo que pasa es que todavía no puedo asimilar la idea de que voy a ser padre.o:p/o:p

-Pues ya deja de preocuparte Inuyasha no pienso exigirte nada.o:p/o:p

-Y tampoco tienes porque hacerlo.o:p/o:p

-Porque piensas que todo paso por culpa mía ¿verdad?o:p/o:p

-Ahora eres tu lo que dices tonterías, una persona no se embaraza sola, es un asunto de dos y yo nunca le daría la espalda a un hijo mío.o:p/o:p

Lo dijo con tanta determinación que me tuve que preguntar que lo motivaba a actuar así ¿el deber de tener que hacer las cosas bien? ¿O el que dirán si la gente se entera que tenía un hijo al que no reconoció? No estaba segura de que había algo más.o:p/o:p

-Aome…yo creo que deberíamos de casarnos.o:p/o:p

Eso si que resultó ser realmente una sorpresa, ni en mis más alocados sueños me hubiera imaginado a Inuyasha pidiendo matrimonio. Tal vez me había quedado dormida y estaba soñando.o:p/o:p

-¿Casarnos? ¿Por qué? –le pregunté cuando al fin pude salir de mi sorpresa.o:p/o:p

-Vamos a tener un hijo ¿Te parece poco el motivo? o:p/o:p

Siempre quise creer que cuando un hombre me pidiera que me casara con el sería porque estuviera perdidamente enamorada de mí, pero la propuesta de Inuyasha estaba totalmente carente de sentimientos, si tan solo percibiera aunque sea un poco de cariño en sus palabras pero él hablaba en un tono neutral, solo me lo pedía porque quería hacer lo correcto.o:p/o:p

-No me contestes ahora, piénsatelo unos días.o:p/o:p

-No es necesario puedo contestar ahora mismo. Yo no creo que un matrimonio sin amor sea lo mejor para un niño. o:p/o:p

-Creí que te daría gusto que te respondiera como hombre, no entiendo por que me rechazas, cualquier mujer en tu situación lo único que desea es que el hombre en cuestión le pida matrimonio.o:p/o:p

-Tal vez yo no soy como cualquier mujer.o:p/o:p

Miré a Inuyasha fruncir el entrecejo muy molesto creyó que iba a saltar de alegría con su propuesta, como en los negocios, como en la vida personal le gustaba salirse siempre con la suya y de mi parte ya había recibido dos rechazos contando este, el primero había sido hace tres meses cuando me negué a seguirlo viendo. Y yo que pensé que le quitaría un peso de encima cuando rechazara su propuesta matrimonial pero era solamente su ego de gran macho el que estaba herido.o:p/o:p

-Por lo visto tu y yo no vamos para ningún lado, será mejor que ya me vaya a mi casa.o:p/o:p

-Y mejor date prisa, con un poco de suerte tal vez encuentres a Kikyo todavía –Un motivo más para no casarme con él. Tal vez no debí mencionar su nombre, para que echarle más leña al fuego y fuego era precisamente lo que tenía Inuyasha en la mirada ¿Por qué Inuyasha se ponía furioso casa vez que mencionaba su nombre? Si estaba enamorada de Kikyo entonces porque mejor no se casaba con ella.o:p/o:p

-Tienes una idea muy equivocada de Kikyo –Intentaba explicarme mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos como tratando de calmarse -Kikyo y yo solo somos amigos y si esta noche la encontraste en mi casa fue porque necesitaba apoyo, porque su mamá acaba de morir hace apenas unas horas, mañana viajara para Grecia, en ese país su madre radicó los últimos años de su vida y ahí será sepultada.o:p/o:p

Tuve que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para no carcajearme. La explicación de Inuyasha no podía ser más ridícula.o:p/o:p

-Y también por eso estaba casi desnuda e invitándote a la cama.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me dio la impresión de que estaba contando hasta diez antes de contestar.o:p/o:p

-Te recuerdo que hace apenas unas horas estaba lloviendo y ella llegó completamente mojada a mi casa por eso estaba vestida así y lo demás que dijo pues no se… lo habrá dicho de broma -¿bromeando? Cuando mi madre murió lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido era bromear con alguien-. Aome yo no te mentiría con algo tan serio lo que te acabo de contar es todo cierto Kikyo y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre y yo no estropearía nuestra amistad acostándome con ella.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha parecía muy sincero en todo lo que me dijo, pero yo no me acaba de creer ese cuento, entonces la que mentía era Kikyo ¿con que propósito? ¿Y además como podría alguien mentir sobre la muerte de su mamá? Y sobre lo último que me acaba de decir Inuyasha de seguro mentía el era un mujeriego y Kikyo era muy guapa y se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata entonces porque se tomaba tantas molestias en negarlo.o:p/o:p

-Si la madre de Kikyo acaba de morir entonces deberías de estar con ella y no conmigo.o:p/o:p

-Si tienes razón ¿vas abrirme la puerta o tengo que irme por la ventana? o:p/o:p

Si pensaba que me iba a levantar de la cama para abrirle la puerta estaba loco, estaba completamente desnuda bajo las cobijas y mi pijama guardado en algún cajón de la cómoda. El debió de notar mi perturbación porque paseo descaradamente su mirada por todo mi cuerpo como si tuviera ver a través de las cobijas. De seguro no podía estar más divertido con mi actitud, de seguro que sus otras amantes no era tan mojigatas. El se acercó más a mí, entonces vi la chispa del deseo otra vez en sus ojos dorados.o:p/o:p

-Será mejor que ya te vayas, mañana tengo trabajo –Lo mejor era despedirlo de inmediato antes de que se acercara más y luego ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de detenerse.o:p/o:p

-Si, yo también tengo trabajo mañana y además tengo que ir con Kikyo – ¿Porque me revolvía tanto el estómago que el se preocupara tanto por esa zorra mentirosa? –Supongo que tendré que salir por la ventana. Dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella.o:p/o:p

-Espera, toma las llaves de la casa –Le dije mientras le daba las llaves que había tomado del buró-. Vuelves a cerrar la casa y dejas las llaves abajo del tapete.o:p/o:p

-Si hago eso, entonces tú y Sango se quedaran encerradas.o:p/o:p

-Tenemos más copias.o:p/o:p

-Guardan las llaves muy a menudo bajo el tapete –Me preguntó.o:p/o:p

-A veces.o:p/o:p

-Un ladrón podría entrar fácilmente.o:p/o:p

-Perdería su tiempo, tal vez tú necesites todo un equipo de seguridad para tu casa, pero aquí no hay mucho que robar.o:p/o:p

-De cualquier forma es muy peligroso colocar las llaves en ese lugar, como tienen mas copias me quedaré con estas, te las regresare cuando te vuelva a ver –Me dijo sin darme tiempo a la réplica, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo de mi vista cuando cerró la puerta de mí recamara tras él.o:p/o:p

¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Se estaba preocupando por mi? No, lo que pasaba es que a él siempre le gustaba hacer su santa voluntad y tener siempre la razón y si decía que la casa no era segura, era porque no era segura y si decía que casarnos era lo mejor para el bebé, así tenía que ser… y algo me decía que tarde o temprano volvería a insistir en ese tema.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

**CONTINUARA…**

**Ah chicas..Lamento no responder a sus comentarios…pero tengo poco tiempo…debería estar durmiendo!!! Pero me escape para subir el capi!! Espero que les guste..**

**Y gracias por sus comentarios:**

**_Katys Camui_**

**_setsuna17_**

**_blandy_**

**_Rooh_**

**y a todos los que la leen…**

**Prometo que responderé la próxima ves…chaito…me voy porque sino me pillan!!! Cuídense…**

**Saludos desde Venezuela!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**UNA NOCHE DE COPASo:p/o:p**

**CAPITULO QUINTOo:p/o:p**

**Por: Chobitso:p/o:p**

**o:p /o:p**

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y también pensando en Inuyasha… con Kikyo… los dos juntos… ¿Cómo podía estar con ella si acababa de hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Cómo pude yo tener relaciones con él, si estaba con la otra? Al igual como me sentí la primera vez me sentía ahora, con la moral por los suelos.o:p/o:p

Siempre imaginé que cuando se enterara de la noticia saldría corriendo por la puerta más cercana, pero fue todo lo contrario y lo más increíble fue que hasta me propuso matrimonio. No pude evitar sonreír al imaginar la cara que pondría Sango al enterarse de que había rechazado la propuesta matrimonial de Inuyasha. Casarme con Inuyasha se me antojaba imposible no solo porque no había amor de por medio, había muchísimas otras razones sin contar la razón principal llamada Kikyo. Un hombre como Inuyasha sería un mujeriego toda su vida, sería incapaz de serle fiel a una esposa y además sería un mal ejemplo para el bebé, sobre todo en el caso de que tuviera un hijo varón.o:p/o:p

Si me casaba con Inuyasha nuestro matrimonio estuviera condenado al fracaso, acabaríamos, divorciándonos y como enemigos y el que mas sufriría seria mi bebé. Jamás permitiría que mi hijo pasara por la misma infancia horrible y llena de carencias que yo tuve por las consecuencias de un matrimonio fallido, por haber tenido una madre sumisa que jamás supo como defenderse y por haber tenido un padre de lo más egoísta que nunca le importé en lo más mínimoo:p/o:p

Mi madre al igual que yo, se quedó embarazada fuera del matrimonio de un hombre muy rico y poderoso que siempre, la menosprecio por su origen humilde, y solo se casó con ella porque su imagen pública se vería manchada si la gente se enterara que había dejado a una mujer embarazada en el desamparo. Mi madre ingenuamente pensó que podía ser feliz con mi padre pero se topó de frente con la dura realidad. El no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para humillarla y recordarle lo inútil que era y que sin él su vida no valía nada, para colmo de males nací yo, que resulté ser mujer, para mi padre que siempre había deseado un hijo varón como primogénito, el día de mi nacimiento resultó ser una verdadera tragedia.o:p/o:p

Ahora que lo pensaba mi historia se estaba pareciendo mucho a la de mi madre. Inuyasha se quería casar conmigo por obligación, lo mismo que hizo mi padre con mi madre, pero a diferencia de mi madre yo no necesito de un marido a mi lado para poder salir adelante, soy completamente autosuficiente y sobre todo, nunca, pero nunca cometería el gravísimo error que cometió mi madre de depender por completo de un hombre. Me las arreglaría yo sola para poder darle siempre todo lo que mi hijo necesita seria padre y madre al mismo tiempo para él y haría hasta lo imposible para que fuera completamente feliz.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Me levanté por la mañana sin poder dormir nada en toda la noche, me arreglé, como todos los días y me dirigí al jardín de niños como hacia siempre, fue un día del más normal, lo mismo de siempre, algunos niños llorando porque no se acostumbran estar lejos de sus casas y de sus padres, otros se portaban bien. Un día de trabajo como él de muchos otros días, pero ese día sentía como que faltaba algo o alguien.o:p/o:p

Creí que Inuyasha iría a buscarme o por lo menos llamarme por teléfono pero la noche estaba cayendo y no tenía noticias de él. Bueno ¿y que con eso? no debería de importarme, había resuelto desde antes de que el se enterara del bebé que yo me las arreglaría sola y entonces ¿Por qué sentía esta inquietud por que él no el no había llamado? Inconscientemente estaba deseando tener noticias de él, y si Sango tenía razón y si en realidad me había enamorado de él. No, eso era una locura, pensaba en Inuyasha porque él era el padre de mi hijo. Solo por eso.o:p/o:p

Pasaron cuatro días más sin tener noticias de él. Sango decía que le diera un poco de tiempo al pobre hombre, pero lo que empezaba a creer era que en realidad yo y el bebé no le importábamos ni un poco.o:p/o:p

Al siguiente día recibí una visita inesperada. Enfrente de mi puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que Kikyo. ¡¿Que rayos estaba haciendo en mi casa?!o:p/o:p

Le abrí la puerta y la invité a pasar por más desagradable que me resultará su presencia no iba a dejar mi educación por un lado y además tenía que reconocer que ella no me había hecho nada… Hasta el momento.o:p/o:p

La mujer entró a mi casa y observó cada rincón de la misma como si se le hubiera perdido algo, después de la inspección tocó el turno a mí. Sin el menor disimulo me miró de pies a cabeza. Yo no me iba a dejar intimidar por ella así que levanté la barbilla y la miré desafiante.o:p/o:p

-No se como demonios lo hiciste –me dijo al fin.o:p/o:p

-¿De que hablas?o:p/o:p

-De lo de tu embarazo, no puedo entender como un hombre como Inuyasha pudo cometer ese error de adolescente.o:p/o:p

-Inuyasha te lo contó.o:p/o:p

-Por supuesto –lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –Inuyasha no tiene secretos para mí, me lo dijo todo. También que lo habías rechazado cuando te pidió matrimonio. Realmente no me explico porque desaprovechaste la oportunidad, pero si piensas que el te va andar rogando para que lo aceptes estás muy equivocada. Francamente no se que te vio para embarazarte y pedirte matrimonio.o:p/o:p

Intenté mostrarme tranquila ante sus insultos no quería rebajarme a discutir con ella.o:p/o:p

-No te preocupes. Ni el me va a rogar a mí. Ni yo le voy a rogar a él. ¿Contenta?o:p/o:p

-Me alegra que lo entiendas y también quiero que te quede una cosa bien clara; Inuyasha está donde está y es lo que es gracias a mí. Yo lo saqué del hoyo donde estaba metido. Cuando lo conocí no era más que un perro triste y abandonado, sin mi apoyo de seguro se hubiera muerto, el me lo debe todo y sin algún día se llega a casar con alguien será conmigo.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

¿A que se refería Kikyo con eso de "Inuyasha me lo debe todo"? Se lo pregunté a Sango cuando llegó por la noche. Después de regañarme por dejarla entrar me dijo que la madre de Inuyasha murió cuando el todavía era un niño pero fuera de eso siendo hijo único de un padre millonario nunca le había echo falta nada. Tenía todo para llevar una infancia y una adolescencia feliz.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha lo tenía todo en cuanto a lo económico se refería pero quien mejor que yo para saber que el dinero no da la felicidad cuando era niña vivía en una casa diez veces más grande que esta pero yo me la pasaba encerrada en mi recamara. Tal vez el padre de Inuyasha también lo maltrataba, pero Sango me dijo que hasta donde ella sabía el señor era buena persona. Tal vez Inuyasha echaba mucho de menos a su mamá y eso le provocaba ser un niño tímido que le costaba trabajo relacionarse con los demás. ¿Inuyasha tímido? No, eso era imposible. ¿Entonces que era? decidí seguir el consejo de Sango y pensar que solo eran mentiras de Kikyo pero en lo que no mintió era en que Inuyasha le tenía mucha confianza y que le contaba todo, hasta le dio mi dirección de donde más pudo haber sabido donde vivo. Sin duda eran grandes amigos ¿Amigos? Eran amantes, pensé con desconsuelo.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Otro día más en mi trabajo, ya habían venido por todos los niños, solo quedaba la pequeña Rin.o:p/o:p

-Perdone la tardanza maestra –Shesshomaru había llegado por su hija- la niñera de Rin renunció inesperadamente y he venido en cuanto he podido.o:p/o:p

-No se preocupe –Era la primera vez que veía al padre de Rin era tan alto que se tuvo que agachar para pasar por la puerta y su cabello largísimo lo llevaba atado con una liga. Su expresión era tan fría que su mirada era capaz de congelar el mismo desierto. El apretón de mano que me dio logró hacerme estremecer.o:p/o:p

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla. Rin se la pasa hablando de usted en casa.o:p/o:p

-¿En serio?o:p/o:p

Rin se apresuró a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con su padre. Shesshomaru la tomó en los brazos de inmediato, entonces me pareció verle torcer la boca en lo que parecía una sonrisa. Nunca había conocido un hombre tan extraño como él.o:p/o:p

-Nos veremos mañana –Se despidió él.o:p/o:p

-¿Mañana también vendrá?o:p/o:p

-Si, hasta que consiga a alguien me tendré que partir en dos. Es uno de los inconvenientes de ser padre soltero.o:p/o:p

-Hasta mañana entonces –le dije sonriendo.o:p/o:p

En el momento en que Shesshomaru se dirigió a la puerta me di cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión nada amistosa. Cuando Sesshomaru pasó, apenas y se hizo a un lado, rozando su hombro con el de él demostrando así la hostilidad que sentía hacia ese hombre.o:p/o:p

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con los padres de tus alumnos.o:p/o:p

-Trato de llevarme bien con todo el mundo.o:p/o:p

-¿Y por que no tratas de llevarte bien con Kikyo?o:p/o:p

No cabía en mi incredulidad, ¿A que venía eso? Esa pregunta ni siquiera merecía ser contestada.o:p/o:p

-Kikyo me contó que ayer fue a tu casa.o:p/o:p

No esperaba que ella se lo contara, me pregunto que más le habrá contado.o:p/o:p

-Aome estoy de acuerdo en que este es un asunto entre tu y yo y que Kikyo no debió de buscarte pero ella también piensa que el casarnos es lo mejor para todos y pensó que podría convencerte de eso, lo que no imaginó fue que te ibas a portar tan mal con ella. Me dijo que prácticamente la corriste de tu casa.o:p/o:p

A estas alturas no sabía si carcajearme o enojarme más de lo que ya estaba.o:p/o:p

-¿También te contó que te llamó perro triste y abandonado y que tiene serias aspiraciones de ser tu esposa algún día?o:p/o:p

-Que imaginación la tuya. Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida.o:p/o:p

Era de suponer que no me ibas a creer, lo mejor era dejar esa conversación por la paz.o:p/o:p

-¿Solo has venido para hablarme de Kikyo?o:p/o:p

-No. Vamos te invitó a comer y platicamos.o:p/o:p

Llegamos a la pizzería de Luigi. De seguro Inuyasha no estaba acostumbrado a comer en estos lugares, pero yo tenía antojo de pizza.o:p/o:p

-Sango me dijo que todavía no has visto a ningún médico. Así que antes de pasar a recogerte conseguí una cita con uno.o:p/o:p

-Muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinión –le dije con sarcasmo al ver que él había dispuesto de todo sin tomarme en cuenta-. Pero no creo que pueda pagar esa clase de médicos que te cobran hasta por pisar la alfombra de su consultorio.o:p/o:p

-Nadie te ha pedido que pagues nada. No voy a dejar a mi hijo en manos de cualquier médico de cualquier hospital público. Mañana pasaré a recogerte a un cuarto para las cinco.o:p/o:p

-Está bien –Accedí al fin. Inuyasha todavía estaba muy tenso. Solo estaba así por las mentiras de Kikyo o había alga más. Quizás se puso celoso por encontrarme charlando con sesshomaru. Pero que tonterías pienso, lo que si es verdad es que el padre de Rin no le cayó nada bien a Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-¿No piensas comer nada? –Le pregunté.o:p/o:p

-No. Prefiero verte comer.o:p/o:p

No pude sentirme más tonta, de seguro el tipo de mujeres con las que el acostumbra salir nunca se mancharían los dedos de aderezo al comer con las manos. Ellas siempre en los mejores restaurantes y siempre con cubiertos. o:p/o:p

-Ya terminaste de comer.o:p/o:p

-Si, de pronto se me quitó el hambre.o:p/o:p

-Lástima. Me gusta verte comer. Nunca había visto a una mujer comer con tantas ganas.o:p/o:p

Entonces estiró su mano, por reflejo me eché para atrás pero no pude escapar a su largo brazo. Sentí como su dedo índice acariciaba mi labio inferior.o:p/o:p

-Tenías salsa de tomate –dijo él sonriendo y chupándose el dedo.o:p/o:p

Su buen humor estaba de vuelta, pero verlo sonreír de esa manera me hacia sentir tan vulnerable que prefiero que esté de mal genio.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-Mañana vendré a recogerte por la tarde para ir juntos a la cita –me dijo cuando me dejó en mi casa.o:p/o:p

-No hace falte que te molestes. Yo puedo ir sola. Solo dame la dirección.o:p/o:p

-De ninguna manera -dijo determinantemente-. Te guste o no ese niño también es mi hijo y quiero estar al pendiente de él y de ti.o:p/o:p

Ahora que lo pensaba la actitud de Inuyasha era por demás sospechosa. Su interés por el bebé, era muy exagerada. La mayoría de los hombres que se quisieran responsabilizar sin la necesidad de casarse les bastaría con darle su apellido al bebé y asunto arreglado.o:p/o:p

Tal vez Inuyasha no era como la mayoría de los hombres y todo este tiempo lo había estado juzgando mal o quizás tenía que ver con su pasado. Tal vez era una combinación de ambas cosas.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en este niño? –le pregunté sin rodeos.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Es mi hijo.o:p/o:p

-Si pero tu actitud va más allá de la responsabilidad, yo creo que hay un trasfondo en todo esto.o:p/o:p

Llegué a creer que Inuyasha se abriría conmigo y llegaría a entender algo de lo que me dijo Kikyo en aquella ocasión. Pero el se quedó mirándome fijamente, estaba tan cerrado como una caja fuerte, entonces supe que no me diría nada.o:p/o:p

-Nos veremos mañana –se despidió bruscamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.o:p/o:p

Al ver que se marchaba sentí un gran alivio, la atracción sexual entre nosotros y la química era innegable, pero al mismo sentí una sensación de vacío. El debió de sentir algo parecido porque se dio media vuelta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me tomó en sus brazos y me besó con una urgencia desmedida.o:p/o:p

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas hasta el punto de casi hiciera todo lo que el me pidiera…casi.o:p/o:p

-Será mejor que ya te vayas.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué te empeñas en negar el deseo que existe entre nosotros?o:p/o:p

-¿Así que de esto se trata todo este fraternalismo desmedido? Es porque de nuevo me quieres llevar a la cama.o:p/o:p

-¿Y tu no quieres? –Preguntó con cinismo.o:p/o:p

-¡Claro que no! Lo último que deseo es volver acostarme con un mujeriego como tú –Traté de que mi voz sonara lo suficientemente convincente porque tenía miedo de que mi cuerpo empezara a traicionarme si él de pronto se le ocurriera acercarse de nuevo.o:p/o:p

-¿Y si estuvieras equivocada con respecto a mí? ¿Y si yo no fuera el mujeriego que tu crees? ¿Y si te prometiera serte fiel ser un buen padre y un buen esposo entonces te casarías conmigo?o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué tanto empeño en querer casarte conmigo? Es solo por tu tonto orgullo porque nadie te dice que no.o:p/o:p

-Siempre empeñada en pensar lo peor de mí. Tanto trabajo te cuesta creer que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para nuestro despidió con un suspiro como resignándose a no seguir con esta absurda discusión que no nos llevaba a ninguna parte.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

**CONTINUARA…o:p/o:p**

**Kesiichan, frexua, Katys Camui, Rooh, setsuna17, blandy, Akanne Hygurashi…**

Gracias a todas ustedes!!! De verdad

Se que no tengo perdón..la tardanza!!! T_T!! sorry!!!!

Pero como ven les traje un nuevo capi!!!!

..

De verdad lamento la tardanza…la uni me deja agotada!!!!

Y en diciembre solo quería descansar!!!

Prometo que este fin les traigo otro!!

Para compensar todo el retraso!!! Gracias..y prometo responder a sus review la próxima ves… y** katis** jejej aquí lo traigo!!! Jejeje se ve que te encanto este fic..jajaja me recuerdas a mi..

Yo era igual con la autora cuando estaba publicando este fic ^^

Nos vemos!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**UNA NOCHE DE COPASo:p/o:p**

**CAPITULO SEXTOo:p/o:p**

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Inuyasha llegó puntual al día siguiente y yo procuré estar lista para cuando el llegara. No solo para ser puntual sino para evitar invitarlo a pasar era mejor tratar con Inuyasha en lugares abiertos y públicos. Tratar con él dentro de mi casa resultante sofocante. No tenía caso negármelo lo cierto es que no dejaba de soñar con él de pensar en las dos únicas ocasiones que estuvimos juntos y de pensar lo que volvería a sentir si hiciera mis escrúpulos a un lado y me dejara llevar por mis más oscuros deseos.o:p/o:p

El trayecto hacia la clínica fue corto, llegamos en diez minutos, fue algo incómodo que Inuyasha se empeñara en tomarme de la mano y que el todo el mundo pensara que éramos una pareja de lo más feliz esperando a su primer hijo.o:p/o:p

La primera consulta como ya me lo esperaba fue de lo más larga y tediosa los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duró se me hicieron dos horas con el si fin de preguntas que el médico no dejaba de hacernos a ambos y lo más molesto fue cuando me hicieron el ultrasonido, sintiendo el gel helado sobre mi vientre ante la escrutadora mirada de Inuyasha ¿No se pudo esperar afuera?o:p/o:p

La tensión de mi cuerpo desapareció cuando pude ver la imagen de mi hijo en el monitor.o:p/o:p

-¿Puedes verlo Inuyasha? –le pregunté emocionada.o:p/o:p

-Claro que si –Me respondió con el mismo entusiasmo envolviendo mi mano con las de él.o:p/o:p

-¿Quieren saber su sexo? –Preguntó el doctor.o:p/o:p

-No –dije yo.o:p/o:p

-Si –respondió Inuyasha casi al mismo tiempo-. Si sabemos si es niña o niño sabremos de que color comprarle la ropa y podemos ir pensando en un nombre.o:p/o:p

-A mi me gustan las sorpresa. La ropa del bebé la compramos blanca o amarilla y el nombre lo decidiremos una vez que haya nacido.o:p/o:p

Y ahí estábamos discutiendo como una verdadera pareja. ¡Que gran mentira! Al final de cuentas el sexo del bebé quedó por el momento en el misterio.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

De regreso fue lo mismo que el trayecto de ida, un viaje corto y en silencio.o:p/o:p

-¿No me invitas a tomar un café? –Preguntó Inuyasha una vez que llegamos a casa.o:p/o:p

-Creí que un hombre tan ocupado como tú no tendría tiempo para eso.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué no quieres invitarme a pasar? ¿Me tienes miedo o que?o:p/o:p

-No digas tonterías. Si quieres pasar pasa.o:p/o:p

-Con esa cortesía nadie se puede rechazar una invitación tuya –me dijo con sarcasmo-. Mejor nos vemos hasta el próximo mes-. Abordó su automóvil y lo vi alejarse velozmente.o:p/o:p

Hasta el próximo mes tenía la próxima cita con el ginecólogo, no había motivos para verlo antes. Pero ¿Por qué dejar de ver a Inuyasha todo un mes me provocaba una gran ansiedad?o:p/o:p

Pero no tuve que esperar todo un mes para escucharlo de nuevo, me llamaba por lo menos dos veces al día y ese fin de semana apareció por mi casa. Seguía insistiendo en que el abanico de techo no era para nada seguro y por más que le expliqué y le insistí que no había nada de malo con el abanico, no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.o:p/o:p

Me gustaba pensar que se preocupaba por mi seguridad pero más me hubiera gustado pensar que ese sábado por la tarde había ido a verme a mí y no a desinstalar un abanico. Y ahí estaba descalzo, de pie sobre mi cama luchando contra unos tornillos que se negaban a ceder.o:p/o:p

Era la primera vez que lo miraba vestido de una manera tan informal. Sus carísimos trajes hechos a la medida fueron sustituidos por unos pantalones vaqueros muy desgastados y una playera que se le ajustaba al cuerpo de una manera muy sexy, dejando mucho espacio a la imaginación, vestido de esa forma se miraba más masculino, mas irresistible más… gracias a dios que Sango también estaba en la casa.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

A la semana siguiente volvió aparecer por la casa con la excusa de que fuéramos a comprar cosas para el bebé. Por más que le dije que era demasiado pronto para comprar una cuna, el insistió. De regreso no solo habíamos comprado la cuna, también ropa, biberones y hasta algunos juguetes nos llevamos casi todo el día comprando y recorriendo las tiendas.o:p/o:p

Sango no cabía en su asombro viendo toda la cantidad de cosas que Inuyasha había comprado para su hijo.o:p/o:p

-¡Es increíble! ahora entiendo por que se tardaron tanto.o:p/o:p

-La cuna la van a traer mañana.o:p/o:p

-¡¿También compraron una cuna?!o:p/o:p

-Si, y eso no es todo.o:p/o:p

-Todavía hay más –Sango se quedó pensativa unos segundos-. No me digas que al fin accediste a casarte con él.o:p/o:p

-No para nada –le dije con una sonrisa incrédula dándole a entender que eso nunca pasaría-. Lo que sucede es que Inuyasha habló de comprar una beca de estudios para el niño y de pasarme una mensualidad.o:p/o:p

-¡Que maravilla! –exclamó-. Con Inuyasha no tienes nada de que preocuparte. o:p/o:p

-Pues yo no estoy tan segura de eso. No quisiera depender tanto de él, para que después resulte que se cansó de jugar al papá y a la mamá y se olvide de nosotros. Es más estoy pensando en buscar otro empleo por las tardes.o:p/o:p

-¿Otro trabajo por las tardes? Eso es una locura. Estando todo el día ocupada ¿A que horas estarías con tu hijo? o:p/o:p

Esa era una buena pregunta, me preocuparía de eso después.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo confiar aunque sea un poco en Inuyasha? –Me preguntó.o:p/o:p

-No quiero cometer en el mismo error de mi madre, más de lo que ya lo cometí. Por confiar en mi padre a ella y a mí nos fue muy mal.o:p/o:p

-Ya veo –dijo Sango pensativa recordando lo que alguna vez le había contado de mi pasado que la verdad no tuve que contarle mucho ella y yo nos cocemos desde que éramos unas niñas y sino hubiera sido que sus padres me permitieron quedarme con ellos cuando mi madre murió cuando yo apenas acaba de cumplir los catorce años, de seguro hubiera ido a parar a una casa de acogida o peor aún, con el desgraciado de mi padre.o:p/o:p

-¿Y no has pensado en volver a ver a tu padre? Tal vez el señor ya cambio un poco quien sabe a lo mejor hasta le de gusto verte.o:p/o:p

Que imaginación la de Sango tipos como ese no cambiaban ni muertos y precisamente el señor Higurashi llevaba muchos meses tres metros bajo tierra. Me pareció increíble que no se lo hubiera contado a Sango eso era una muestra de lo que le pasaba a mi padre poco me importaba, ni siquiera su muerte.o:p/o:p

-Aunque quisiera verlo no pudiera. Hace poco más de año que falleció. Se accidentó en su automóvil junto con su esposa. Y mi hermano por algún motivo de deshizo de todo. Vendió la casa, la empresa, supongo que también los autos y no tengo ni la menor idea de donde pueda estar. Tal vez se fue del país.o:p/o:p

Sango me miraba muy sorprendida como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste que tienes un hermano?o:p/o:p

-No lo veo desde que era un bebé. En realidad es mi medio hermano. El nació cuando mi padre se casó por segunda vez. El nacimiento de él fue como un salvavidas para mí, entonces toda la atención de mi padre se centró en él y en su flamante esposa por lo que yo pude regresar con mi mamá.o:p/o:p

-¡Vaya! Nunca hubiera imaginado esa historia ¿y cuantos años tiene?o:p/o:p

-Debe de tener… diecinueve, se llama Sota. Estoy segura que ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia, dudo mucho que mi padre le haya hablado de mí alguna vez. Si nos llegáramos a topar en la calle alguna vez no nos reconoceríamos. Somos como dos extraños.o:p/o:p

-Es increíble. A mi me hubiera gustado tener un hermano.o:p/o:p

-Y yo que lo tengo, es como si no lo tuviera.o:p/o:p

Ya era una costumbre que Rin fuera la última niña en recoger. Mientras llegaba Sesshomaru por ella decidí aprovechar el tiempo. Así que empecé a buscar en el periódico local alguna oferta de trabajo, en el que yo me pudiera desempeñar, en eso llegó Sesshomaru.o:p/o:p

-Disculpa por llegar tarde otra vez, por más que trato de desocuparme temprano me resulta imposible.o:p/o:p

-No se preocupe, entiendo que es usted un hombre muy ocupado.o:p/o:p

Rin recogía sus cosas, feliz de que por fin había llegado su papá por ella, Sesshomaru la esperaba de pie a un costado del escritorio.o:p/o:p

-¿Esta buscando empleo? –Me preguntó observando el periódico.o:p/o:p

-Si, algo en lo que me pueda desempeñar por las tardes.o:p/o:p

-¿Tienes problemas económicos? Yo podría ayudarle.o:p/o:p

Me sorprendió la generosidad de Sosshomaru, no me la esperaba.o:p/o:p

-Se lo agradezco mucho pero ese no es el caso. Solo quiero ahorrar algo de dinero para hacerme de un patrimonio para mi hijo.o:p/o:p

Sesshomaru me miró sorprendido algo raro en él siendo tan inexpresivo.o:p/o:p

-¿Está embarazada?o:p/o:p

-Si, casi de cuatro meses. Le dije sonrojándome un poco.o:p/o:p

-En ese caso, yo podría ayudarla.o:p/o:p

-¿Usted?o:p/o:p

-Si. Como usted ya esta enterada necesito con urgencia una niñera.o:p/o:p

Al escuchar eso, Rin casi brinco de gusto.o:p/o:p

-Si, si maestra estaremos todo el día y todos los días juntas.o:p/o:p

-Le pagaré bien –Dijo Sesshomaru.o:p/o:p

No había necesidad de rogarme mucho para que aceptara el trabajo.o:p/o:p

-Está bien, acepto.o:p/o:p

-¿Puede empezar hoy mismo?o:p/o:p

-Si, no hay problema.o:p/o:p

Mi corazón dio un salto cuando Inuyasha apareció de pronto. Cuando estos dos hombres se encontraban, la tensión ponía cortarse con un cuchillo afilado. Y lo que dijo después Sesshomaru hizo que Inuyasha apretará todavía más la mandíbula con fuerza.o:p/o:p

-La espero en el coche –Sesshomaru tomó a Rin de la mano y se dirigió a la salida.o:p/o:p

-¿A donde vas con ese? –Preguntó Inuyasha sin preocuparse porque Sesshomaru lo escuchara.o:p/o:p

-A su casa –le respondí fingiendo un tono casual.o:p/o:p

-¡¿A su casa?!o:p/o:p

-Si, me acaba de ofrecer un empleo y yo acepté.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha no podía estar más furioso, por un momento pensé que se dañaría los dientes de tan fuerte que los apretaba.o:p/o:p

-Venia a pedirte que renunciaras como educadora en este jardín de niños y tú me dices que Sesshomaru te ha ofrecido un empleo ¿Para que diablos necesita él a una maestra de preescolar? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que lo que quiere es humillarme dándole trabajo a la madre de mi hijo?o:p/o:p

-No seas paranoico Inuyasha ¿Qué puede tener Sesshomaru en contra tuya?o:p/o:p

-Nos conocimos e la universidad y desde entonces hemos sido rivales.o:p/o:p

-No me interesan los problemas que tengas con él. Necesito ese trabajo y punto –le dije tajantemente.o:p/o:p

-En que idioma quieres que te lo digo que yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ti y de mi hijo.o:p/o:p

-¿Y que pasará cuando te hartes de jugar a la familia feliz? Mi madre murió cuando yo todavía era casi una niña desde entonces he tenido que trabajar y siempre me las he arreglado yo sola y eso no va a cambiar ahora por mucho que me lo pidas.o:p/o:p

Terminé de recoger mis cosas y ambos nos dirigimos a la salida, temí que Inuyasha se fuera a enfrentar a Sesshomaru pero en lugar de eso abordó su automóvil y arrancó a toda velocidad. o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron de lo más tranquilas, por la mañana daba clases en el jardín de niños y por las tardes me iba a la casa de Sesshomaru a cuidar de Rin. Nunca me imaginé que sería tan fácil conseguir un empleo tan bien remunerado y tan fácil. Lo único que me molestaba un poco era que Sesshomaru enviaba a su chofer a recogernos y por las noches me enviaba a casa de nuevo con su chofer argumentado lo peligroso que era para una mujer embarazada tomar un taxi a esas horas. Nunca faltaba quien pensara otra cosa. Incluso, como ya todos sabían lo de mi embarazo, habían llegados hasta mis oídos murmuraciones que Sesshomaru era el padre. Si Inuyasha se enterara, entonces si ardería Troya. o:p/o:p

¿Por qué todos mis pensamientos terminaban en Inuyasha o empezaban con él? o:p/o:p

Llegó el día y la hora de mi nueva cita con el médico, y como desde nuestra última discusión no había tenido noticias Inuyasha, pensé que tenía que ir sola. Sesshomaru insistió en que me llevará el chofer, pero yo no quería abusar de su generosidad y dar pie a más murmuraciones.o:p/o:p

Empecé a caminar por la acera, la clínica no estaba muy lejos podía llegar fácilmente caminando, eso sin duda era una mala idea al ir caminando sola era imposible no ponerme a pensar en Inuyasha en la discusión que habíamos tenido, en que no había ido a buscarme y si el ya no quería nada conmigo entonces debería de ir buscando otro doctor. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha? ¿Por qué lo había echado tanto de menos? ¿Por qué tenía que morderme la lengua para no preguntarle a Sango por él? Para que me hacía la tonta, claro que conocía las respuestas a todas esas interrogantes. Pero ese sería mi más grande secreto, nunca se lo diría a nadie, mucho menos a Inuyasha que nunca sería capaz de sentir lo mismo por mí.o:p/o:p

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche el rugir inconfundible del motor del automóvil de Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

¡Inuyasha había ido a buscarme! Sentí un tumulto de emociones entre nerviosismo, incertidumbre y… alegría.o:p/o:p

-Sube al auto –me pidió-. Creí que con lo ocupada que estabas con tu nuevo trabajo se te había olvidado la cita con el médico.o:p/o:p

-Yo había pensado exactamente lo mismo que al que se la había olvidado era a ti.o:p/o:p

No hablamos más durante el corto trayecto y descubrí que era mucho mejor discutir con él por cualquier cosa que soportar el tenso silencio, verlo ahí sentado con el ceño fruncido y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el volante era peor que cualquier tortura ¿En que estaría pensando? Sea lo que sea mi intuición femenina me decía que pronto lo sabría y que no me iba a gustar nada.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Esperamos quince minutos y llegó nuestro turno de pasar al consultorio. Solo diez minutos le bastaron al médico para informarnos que todo estaba en orden. Ya íbamos de regreso de nuevo envueltos en el incómodo silencio que se rompió al sonar mi celular estaba segura que era Sango, era la única que me llamaba con más frecuencia.o:p/o:p

-¿Cómo ha ido todo con la consulta Aome? –Me preguntó la persona que me llamó llevándome una gran sorpresa al descubrir que no se trataba de Sango.o:p/o:p

-Muy bien no te preocupes por Rin ya vamos de regreso -¿Por qué tuve que haber mencionado a Rin? Eso era como echarle leña al fuego.o:p/o:p

-¿Quien te acompañó?o:p/o:p

-Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-Te veré en la noche –Se despidió Sesshomaru finalizando la llamada.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué demonios Sesshomaru tiene tu número de celular? –Rugió Inuyasha-. Ni siquiera yo lo tengo.o:p/o:p

-Trabajo con él por si ya se te olvidó ¿acaso tu no tienes todos lo datos de tus empleados?o:p/o:p

La vena de la frente de Inuyasha estaba tan saltada que en cualquier momento brotaría sangre y sin previo aviso Inuyasha se desvió del camino.o:p/o:p

-Vamos a un café –me dijo antes de que yo le preguntara cualquier cosa-. Quiero platicar contigo.o:p/o:p

-No tengo tiempo. A Sesshomaru no le gusta dejar a Rin con la servidumbre. Tengo que regresar de inmediato-. Le dije arriesgándome a que tuviera otro ataque de rabia.o:p/o:p

-Muy bien entonces hablaremos aquí –Inuyasha dio un brusco volantazo para estacionar el automóvil-. Al fin y al cabo que lo que voy a decirte es muy breve.o:p/o:p

Ahora si que Inuyasha había despertado mi curiosidad.o:p/o:p

-He tomado una decisión –dijo con una gran seguridad-. Vamos a casarnos.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

**CONTINUARA…o:p/o:p**

Wa sorry…sorry!!!!

Pero esta ves no fue mi culpa!!!

Fue la de esta pagina que no me dejaba subir la historia!!

Dios!!

Esta mas loca!!!!!

Aaaaaaa

Ya me tengo que ir…toy escapada!!!!

Se supine que debo estar estudiando para mi parcial de mañana…

Pero apenas la pagina se restauro vine y lo subi!!! ¬¬ estoy segura que es mi pc..estupida pc!!!!

**Nos vemos…gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer y en los que dejan sus comentarios!!!!!**

**Gracias!!!!!**

**Mil gracias!!!!!**

**Nos vemos!!!!**

**Saludos cordiales, desde VENEZUELA!!!!**

P/D: jejeje Inuyasha si es abitrario!!!!!!

Adelantos!!!! (al fin los pones¬¬…callate!!)

_-Si me estoy casando contigo es para no perder a mi hijo como comprenderás no puedo aceptar esa cláusula en el contrato matrimonial.o:p/o:p_

_-Si no te casas conmigo de todas formas lo perderás.o:p/o:p_

_Con eso Inuyasha me daba entender que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión._

Jojojo …y se viene mejor!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**ESTE FIC NO ES MIO!!!**

**ES DE CHOBBIT080… UNA AMIGA A LA CUAL LE PEDI EL PERMISO PARA PUBLICAR SU HISTORIA!!!**

**YA QUE, A MI PARECER, ES GENIAL!!!**

**Declaimer: nooooooo¬¬….volveré (sale virgi de la corte seguida por su abogada…Hanna… y su inspiración…Hikari…)…sabrán de mi volveré con un bufete entero…no creo que de mucho resultado…ya Hanna no arruines sus ilusiones, dejemos que siga con su capricho…¬¬cual capricho!!!! Ya veran lo conseguire…esos derechos seran mios muajajaja…(Hanna y Hilari solo mueven su cabeza negativamente "en que lio me meti al dejarme contratar por esta, bueno paga bien"…"por que tengo que ser la inspiración de esta loca")**

**UNA NOCHE DE COPAS**

**CAPITULO SEPTIMO**

**POR: CHOBBIT080**

-He tomado una decisión –dijo con una gran seguridad-. Vamos a casarnos.o:p/o:p

Definitivamente Inuyasha sufría de una grave amnesia.o:p/o:p

-Ya te he dicho en más de una ocasión que no voy a casarme contigo.o:p/o:p

-No me has entendido Aome. No te lo estoy preguntado, te lo estoy afirmando.o:p/o:p

Definitivamente Inuyasha había perdido la razón por completo.o:p/o:p

-¿Cómo vas a casarte conmigo si yo no estoy de acuerdo?o:p/o:p

-Siempre hay formas para hacer alguien cambiar de opinión.o:p/o:p

-De modo que piensas obligarme.o:p/o:p

-Yo no usaría la palabra obligar. Eres tan cabeza dura que me es necesario usar un método de persuasión para que hagas lo correcto. No entiendo por que te haces la difícil. Soy unos de los hombres más importantes de Japón. Tengo mucho dinero ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de mujeres que desearían estar en tu lugar?o:p/o:p

Que hombre más engreído, con lo que me decía solo confirmaba lo libertino y mujeriego que era, si me casaba con él viviría engañada toda mi vida. No estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.o:p/o:p

-¿Y como piensas "persuadirme" para que me case contigo?o:p/o:p

-Si no aceptas entonces te demandaré por la custodia de mi hijo.o:p/o:p

No podía creer lo que Inuyasha me estaba diciendo, sentía la sangre hervir en mis venas de puro coraje.o:p/o:p

-Ningún juez te dará la custodia del bebé –no estaba dispuesta a dejarme intimidar por Inuyasha-. Las madres de niños pequeños les dan preferencia de quedarse con sus hijos si están separadas de sus parejas. No me creas tan ignorante.o:p/o:p

-Siempre hay excepciones a las reglas –contraatacó Inuyasha-, agotaré todos los recursos legales, no voy a parar hasta que un juez me entregué la custodia del niño. ¿A poco crees que una pobre maestra como tú va a poder conmigo si nos enfrentamos en un juicio? sobre todo tomando en cuenta que dicha maestra se acuesta con su jefe. ¿Qué ejemplos le estaría dando a su pequeño hijo?o:p/o:p

Mira quien habla de dar buenos ejemplos, Inuyasha era tan promiscuo que era capas de revolcarse con una escoba con faldas. De eso no tenía la menos duda.o:p/o:p

-Yo no me estoy acostando con Sesshomaru –le grité indignada y cruzándole el rostro de una bofetada. Le pegue tan fuerte que le reventé el labio inferior dejando como consecuencia un hilillo de sangre.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha no dijo nada, tranquilamente tomó un pañuelo desechable y procedió a limpiarse la sangre. Después me jaló bruscamente y me besó salvajemente, no era un beso apasionado, estaba cargado de furia, demostrando y descargando toda la rabia que sentía. A continuación arrancó el automóvil y en un abrir a cerrar de ojos ya estábamos en la casa de Sesshomaru.o:p/o:p

-Piensa muy bien las cosas –me dijo Inuyasha-. Pero no te tardes mucho, mañana mismo quiero mi respuesta.o:p/o:p

Yo estaba segura que Inuyasha y Kikyo son amantes. Me acaba de acusar de estarme acostando con Sesshomaru ¿Por qué tanto empeño en casarnos? ¿Un hijo era suficiente motivo o había algo más? Me era muy difícil comprender a Inuyasha y más difícil me resultaba creer lo que a continuación le iba a decir:o:p/o:p

-No necesito esperar hasta mañana… nos casaremos cuando tu quieras.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha sonrió con satisfacción. Una vez más se había salido con la suya.o:p/o:p

-Nos casaremos este fin de semana.o:p/o:p

-Pero eso no es posible, habrá que hacer algunos trámites, reunir la documentación necesaria.o:p/o:p

-No hay problema como esta embarazada no es necesario hacernos los exámenes médicos prenupciales y ya tengo arreglado con el juez del registro civil. Nos casará el domingo en mi casa.o:p/o:p

Lo miré con una mezcla de entre asombro y rabia.o:p/o:p

-Veo que ya lo tienes todo resuelto ¿Tan seguro estabas de que aceptaría casarme?o:p/o:p

-Lo que me sorprendió fue que aceptaras tan rápido.o:p/o:p

-No me dejaste otra alternativa.o:p/o:p

-Siempre hay otras alternativas.o:p/o:p

Claro que había otras alternativas y pensé en ellas en el poco lapso de tiempo que transcurrió al llegar a casa de Sesshomaru. La primera era irme a juicio para pelear por la custodia de mi hijo pero ¿Qué oportunidad tendría yo de ganarle a Inuyasha? el contrataría al más prestigioso bufete jurídico de todo Japón, inventaría mentiras, me calumniaría, falsificaría pruebas, incluso podría hasta sobornar al juez. No escatimaría en gatos con tal de salirse con la suya. El muy infeliz. La otra opción sería irme lejos antes de que mi hijo naciera. ¿Irme? ¿A dónde? No llegaría muy lejos con los pocos ahorros que tengo e Inuyasha no tardaría en dar conmigo de seguro. Así que no tenía más remedio que aceptar casarme con él. Pero no estaba dispuesta a repetir la misma historia de mi madre, más de la que ya la había repetido. Si Inuyasha pensaba que yo iba a ser una esposa sumisa y abnegada, se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Para empezar pondría mis condiciones.o:p/o:p

-Quiero que nos casemos por bienes mancomunados.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha me miró con suspicacia.o:p/o:p

-Así que resultaste ser una mujer avariciosa, después de todo.o:p/o:p

Solo quería asegurar el futuro de mi hijo. Mi madre cuando al fin logró divorciarse de mi padre y obtener mi custodia, mi padre a pesar de ser una persona acaudalada se las arregló para pasarnos una pensión raquítica que no alcanzaba para nada, por lo que ella tenía que trabajar todo el día y yo no solo tenía que sufrir la falta de cariño de un padre sino también la ausencia de mi mamá. Pero si Inuyasha deseaba pensar lo peor de mi no me importaba. Era libre de pensar lo que quisiera.o:p/o:p

-De cualquier forma yo no tengo intenciones de divorciarme de ti –agregó-, pero en caso de que nuestra relación se vuelva tan insoportable que tengamos que terminar separándonos no tengo ningún inconveniente en darte la mitad de lo que tengo pero mi hijo o los hijos que procreemos fruto de nuestro unión se quedan conmigo.o:p/o:p

-Todavía no nace nuestro primer hijo y ya estas pensando en los demás.o:p/o:p

-Todavía no nos casamos y ya estas pensando en el divorcio.o:p/o:p

-Si me estoy casando contigo es para no perder a mi hijo como comprenderás no puedo aceptar esa cláusula en el contrato matrimonial.o:p/o:p

-Si no te casas conmigo de todas formas lo perderás.o:p/o:p

Con eso Inuyasha me daba entender que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión.o:p/o:p

-Está bien. Pero te quedaras con el niño si soy yo la que da algún motivo para la separación.o:p/o:p

-Quieres decir que si por mi culpa sobreviene el divorcio entonces no tendré derecho a pelear por la custodia del niño.o:p/o:p

-exactamente.o:p/o:p

-No tendrás ninguna queja de mí. Pero si tú, eres la que propicia la separación entonces no solo no tendrás la custodia del niño sino que además no veras ni un centavo de mi dinero.o:p/o:p

El muy cretino seguía pensando que yo estaba interesada en su dinero.o:p/o:p

-Me esforzaré para ser un buen padre y mejor esposo, no tendrás ninguna queja de mí –me dijo Inuyasha mirándome de una forma que casi me convence de su sinceridad-. Si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte las cosas no tienen porque salir mal ¿Alguna otra cláusula que quieras agregar al contrato matrimonial?o:p/o:p

En realidad si había una última cláusula pero estaba segura de que Inuyasha no aceptaría y era muy capaz de que quedara perfectamente estipulado en el acta matrimonial así que le reservaría esa sorpresita para la noche de bodas. Sería mi venganza por obligarme a casarme con él.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

**CONTINUARA…o:p/o:p**

**GRACIAS!!!!!**

**La autora se va a poner muy feliz!!!**

**Chicas las dejo!!!!**

**No tengo mucho tiempo!!!!!**

**Estupida pagina!!!!!**

**En mi perfil esta mi direccion en face!!!!**

**Alli les dare un enlace para que descarguen los capis..si la pagina no me deja subirlos!!!!!**

**Nos vemos!!! Juajuajua..yo se como termina!!!!**

**Jajajajaja…ejmmm…jejeje**

**Nos vemos **

**Ahhh una buena noticia!!!!**

**Salgo de vacas este viernes..saben lo que significa!!!!**

**Actualizaciones regulares!!!!**

**Genial!!!**

**Intentare subir el capi el viernes o el mismo jueves!!!!**

**Nos vemos!!!**

setsuna17

serena tsukino chiba

nickita021

Yera-Chan

Katy's Camui

Paulaa

Akima-06

Celeste-Hikari

Adelanto:

_-Antes de que te vayas de una vez te aviso no pienso dormir aquí contigo buscaré otro cuarto.o:p/o:p_

_Inuyasha que había estado a punto de salir del cuarto se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a mi y me miro entre una mezcla de rabia y de incredulidad.o:p/o:p_

_-¡Eres mi esposa!o:p/o:p_

_-Lo se. Estamos unidos mediante un papel y vamos a vivir bajo un mismo techo pero ni pienses que podrás obtener nada más de mí._

* * *

_-Es uno de los inconvenientes de tener dinero… ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a la reportera? ¿Te sientes feliz a mi lado?o:p/o:p_

_Como iba a responderle eso ni yo misma sabía lo que sentía. No podía comprender como podía amar tanto a un hombre que me hacia tanto mal, todavía tenia atravesado en la garganta el sabor amargo de que el se largara a pasar nuestra noche de bodas con otra.o:p/o:p_

_-Y tú ¿Te sientes feliz de estar casado conmigo? –La mejor manera de contestar una pregunta que no puedes o no quieres contestar es evadirla con otra pregunta.o:p/o:p_

_-Por supuesto que si.o:p/o:p_

_Inuyasha respondió de inmediato y sin dudar._


	8. Chapter 8

**UNA NOCHE DE COPASo:p/o:p**

**CAPITULO OCTAVOo:p/o:p**

**POR: CHOBITT080o:p/o:p**

o:p/o:p

El reloj estaba a punto de dar las ocho de la noche, la hora y el día señalado para unir mi vida junto a la de Inuyasha ¿sería para siempre? Dicen que lo que mal empieza, mal acaba. Así que seguramente Inuyasha y yo acabaremos divorciándonos tarde o temprano. Pensé con amargura.o:p/o:p

-¡Estas increíble Aome! –Exclamó Sango-. El vestido no te pudo haber quedado mejor.o:p/o:p

Sango exageraba mi vestido era muy sencillo, un modelo sin tirantes, adornado con algunas piedras, largo y liso hasta los tobillos, con una abertura hasta media pierna.o:p/o:p

-Si yo fuera a casarme con un hombre como Inuyasha, no me conformaría con una boda tan simple como esta –empezó a contar Sango entusiasmada-. Tiraría la casa por la ventana, invitaría a más de mil personas, contrataría los mejores chef para que prepararan los mejores platillos, por supuesto invitaría a la prensa, mi boda sería publicada en todos los periódicos del país, sería la boda del año…o:p/o:p

Sango no paraba de hablar, no cabía de alegría, su entusiasmo era contagioso, con ella a mi lado sería mucho más sencillo sobrellevar toda esta farsa y actuar como una novia feliz. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo se habían dado las cosas entre Inuyasha y yo. Preferí no contarle nada ¿para que? No podía hacer nada para ayudarme, además con lo impulsiva que es era muy problema que terminara perdiendo su empleo.o:p/o:p

-Llegó la limosina –exclamó llena de júbilo-. ¡vamonos!o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Llegamos a la casa de Inuyasha, inmediatamente el se abrió paso entre los pocos invitados para recibirnos. Se miraba tan guapo vestido completamente negro en perfecto contraste con su cabello color plata y las palabras que me dijo hace tres días resonaron en mi mente: Me esforzaré para ser un buen padre y mejor esposo, no tendrás ninguna queja de mí, Si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte las cosas no tienen porque que salir mal Mi cabeza y mi corazón se llenaron de ilusiones, quizás Inuyasha nunca me quisiera como yo lo quiero a él pero el cariño que estaba segura que el sentía por mi podía bastar para ser felices.o:p/o:p

-Estás bellísima –me dijo Inuyasha abrazándome efusivamente.o:p/o:p

No podía creerlo empezaba a sentirme feliz en mi boda forzada quizás si hacía un esfuerzo para olvidarme el la forma tan vil en que me obligó a casarme con él tal vez aún teníamos una oportunidad de ser felices. Me tomo de la mano y caminamos rumbo a donde nos esperaba el juez civil.o:p/o:p

Todos mis pensamientos y deseos de ser feliz con Inuyasha se esfumaron cuando apareció en mi campo visual la figura de Kikyo, acompañada de un tipo, bien parecido de cabello largo y negro pero algo mayor que ella, diez años o doce años calculaba yo ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo se atrevía a invitar a su amante a nuestra boda? era el colmo del cinismo.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

-Los declaro marido y mujer –la ceremonia fue tan rápida que no podía creer que ya estaba casada con Inuyasha-. Puede besar a la novia- dijo el juez.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha me tomó por los hombros e intento besarme en los labios pero antes de lograr su cometido giré mi cara provocando que si beso fuera a parar en mi mejilla sus grandes manos asieron con fuerza mis hombres entiendo perfectamente que no había pasado por alto el desaire que la había hecho. Si el pensaba que se iba aprovechar de este matrimonio para besarme cada vez que le diera la gana se iba llevar una gran sorpresa.o:p/o:p

Kikyo fue la primera en felicitar al novio, lo estrecho entre sus brazos sin reparo alguno y le lleno el rostro de pequeños y fugaces besos. Entonces deseé haber permitido que Inuyasha me besara apasionadamente para demostrar a esa tipa que ahora Inuyasha ahora era mío después tocó el turno de felicitarme mí, por fortuna su abrazo no fue tan efusivo como el que le dio a Inuyasha y el beso de judas que me plantó en la mejilla me dejó en claro que si no estaba ebria poco faltaba para estarlo.o:p/o:p

Después de que sirvieran la cena ya estaba lo suficientemente harta de toda esta parodia. Sobretodo no soportaba la presencia de Kikyo, se las arreglaba para deshacerse de su acompañante y acercarse a Inuyasha con cualquier pretexto. Era el colmo del descaro: Coquetear con alguien que se acaba de casar.o:p/o:p

Quedaba algunos invitados pero como la mayoría eran invitados de Inuyasha, no me sentía en la obligación de atenderlos así que aproveche la primera oportunidad para escabullirme.o:p/o:p

Entre a la recamara que supuestamente debería de compartir con Inuyasha tenía pensado sacar mis maletas y buscar otra habitación pero alguien ya había deshecho las maletas y acomodado mi ropa en el closet ¡que fastidio! Tomaría mi ropa de dormir y buscaría otra habitación, después me llevaría mis demás cosas.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?o:p/o:p

La voz de Inuyasha fue tan inesperada que me sobresalté.o:p/o:p

-Como estabas tan entretenido con Kikyo pensé que ni notarias mi ausencia fue muy considerado de tu parte invitar a tu amante a nuestra boda.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se pasó las manos por el cabello.o:p/o:p

-Si fueras un poco mas lista te hubieras dado cuenta de que viene acompañada de Onigumo, su novio ¿hasta cuando entenderás que ella y yo solo somos amigos?o:p/o:p

Si claro y yo me chupo el dedoo:p/o:p

-Creo que es mejor que bajemos –propuso Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-Baja tú. Estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha me miro con desconfianza era obvio que no me creía y yo tampoco esperaba lo contrario.o:p/o:p

-Esta bien… como tu quieras.o:p/o:p

-Antes de que te vayas de una vez te aviso no pienso dormir aquí contigo buscaré otro cuarto.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha que había estado a punto de salir del cuarto se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a mi y me miro entre una mezcla de rabia y de incredulidad.o:p/o:p

-¡Eres mi esposa!o:p/o:p

-Lo se. Estamos unidos mediante un papel y vamos a vivir bajo un mismo techo pero ni pienses que podrás obtener nada más de mí.o:p/o:p

Mas claro que el agua no podía estar. Ahora Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que no lo dejaría usar sus derechos como esposo para llevarme a la cama cada vez que quisiera. o:p/o:p

Me prepare para la tormenta que de pronto caería en esa habitación, rayos, truenos, incluso no me sorprendería que lloviera fuego debido al enorme enojo que mi decisión le provocaría a Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-Te crees muy lista ¿verdad? –pregunto tranquilamente.o:p/o:p

-A veces.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se metió las manos a los bolsillos con aire despreocupado.o:p/o:p

-Entonces no te molestara que busque en la calle lo que mi esposa no me da en mi casa –su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción.o:p/o:p

-No me importa –le dije firmemente.o:p/o:p

-Bien.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto tranquilamente. o:p/o:p

Y yo que había pensado que se disgustaría por mi decisión. Le había dado exactamente lo mismo. Cuando salió del cuarto el enorme vació no solo se apodero de la habitación sino que también reino en mi corazón. No hacia falta que me dijera que esa noche no la pasaría en casao:p/o:p

Me derrumbé sobre una silla sintiéndome más tonta que nunca. Le había dicho que no quería acostarme con el y le había dado exactamente lo mismo. Debí haberlo supuesto Inuyasha no necesita rogarle a nadie puede tener a la que quisiera y cuando quisiera me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera tenia ánimos de llorar.o:p/o:p

Salí al balcón por un poco de aire fresco. Desde tenía una vista magnifica de la ciudad y también podía ver parte de la casa de Inuyasha la entrada su enorme jardín, la soberbia piscina. La casa no solo era grande, sino también hermosa y lujosa. Estaba atrapada en una jaula de oro y lo peor era que también había atrapado mi corazón y al jamás lo valoraría ni le importaría. Me sentí de lo mas desgraciada, apoye mi cabeza sobre mis manos y deje que mis lagrimas fluyeran libremente por mi rostro como si e esa forma se pudiera limpiar todo lo malo que había ocurrido esa noche.o:p/o:p

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así pero por mala suerte o mejor dicho por burla del destino volví a levantar mi cara justo al momento para ver como Inuyasha salía de la casa con Kikyo prendido de él como una sanguijuela. Abordaron el automóvil y se marcharon. Seguirían festejando nuestra boda en privado. El dolor y la angustia se apodero de mi cuerpo como si de loza muy pesada se tratara, estaba muy cansada, demasiadas emociones para una noche, pero de sobra sabía que de nada serviría acostarme. En toda la noche no lograría conciliar el sueño.o:p/o:p

Me quede de pie en el balcón recargada sobre el barandal toda la noche mirando hacia la nada. Como lo supuse Inuyasha no regreso en toda la noche.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

El sol con su presencia anunciaba un nuevo día, ya estaba bueno de lamentaciones tenia que seguir con mi vida y necesitaba prepararme para irme al trabajo. Me di un baño y me senté frente al espejo envuelta en un albornoz ¿Cómo diablos le iba hacer para disimular mis ojeras?o:p/o:p

-¿Creí que querías tu propia habitación?o:p/o:p

Había entrado a la habitación con tanto sigilo y su pregunta fue tan inesperada que de pronto me hallaba con la mente en blanco. Inuyasha se acercó a mí y toco mi rostro con sus manos. Estaba tan aturdida que no sabia ni como reaccionar.o:p/o:p

-¿No dormiste bien anoche?o:p/o:p

No dormí nadao:p/o:p

-No.o:p/o:p

-Entonces descansa no le hace bien al bebe que te fatigues.o:p/o:p

Y yo que pensé que se estaba preocupando por mi. Pero se trataba del bebe. Siempre el bebe, se había casado conmigo solo por el bebe y se preocupaba por mi bienestar solo por el bebe.o:p/o:p

-Tengo que ir al trabajo.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se separo de mí y su rostro se endureció.o:p/o:p

-Será para presentar tu renuncia.o:p/o:p

Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo.o:p/o:p

-No voy a renunciar.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué? Ahora que estas casada conmigo ya no necesitas trabajar.o:p/o:p

-Me gusta mi trabajo.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha tomo aire y lo exhaló lentamente de sus pulmones. Tomó tiempo antes de responderme.o:p/o:p

-Esta bien, pero avisa que no iras en las próximas tres semanas… nos iremos de luna de miel esta misma tarde.o:p/o:p

Me sorprendí que Inuyasha no me riñera mi decisión de continuar con mi trabajo y me sorprendió aún más que tuviera ánimos de planear un viaje, juntos. No tenía muchas ganas de viajar con el pero después del desastre de anoche tampoco podía negarme. Además de que estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a discutir con el.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Uno de los días mas largos de mi vida, tenia sueño me dolía la cabeza, estaba cansada y para colmo tenia que soportar las felicitaciones por mi boda y al mismo tiempo las reclamaciones de mis compañeras de trabajo por no haberlas invitado. A punto estuve de decirles que no era mi boda, era la boda de Inuyasha, yo solo estaba ahí por que era un requisito indispensable.o:p/o:p

Por si fuera poco me había olvidado por completo de Seshomaru. Tendría que avisarle que no iría a cuidar de Rin las próximas dos semanas. De hecho lo más sensato seria avisarle que no podía seguir cuidando de Rin. Ya bastante esfuerzo hacia Inuyasha con permitirme conservar mi empleo como educadora nunca me dejaría conserva mi empleo como niñera y menos si trabajo para Sesshomaru. ¡Pero que estaba pensando! No tenía porque darle gusto a Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

Como me lo esperaba Sesshomaru llego tarde por Rin Me sentía muy apenada él se había portado muy bien conmigo y yo como le pagaba avisándole por teléfono que esa tarde no podría cuidar de Rin y que tampoco podría hacerlo en los próximas tres semanas no podía ser mas desconsiderada.o:p/o:p

Lo que más deseaba era dormir un buen rato y no levantarme hasta el siguiente día, cosa por demás imposible tenía que llegar a casa y hacer las maletas para después irme con Inuyasha a quien sabe donde.o:p/o:p

Llegue a casa de Inuyasha me encerré en la recamara y me disponía hacer el equipaje antes que las reservas de energía se me agotaran en eso estaba cuando apareció kaede, el ama de llaves de Inuyasha, cargando con una charola con alimentos.o:p/o:p

-No se hubiera molestado me disponía a bajar a comer en cuanto terminara de hacer las maletas mentiraso:p/o:p

-¿Quieres que Inuyasha me despida por no cuidar bien de ti? –Dijo con una sonrisa dándome a entender que estaba bromeando.o:p/o:p

-Por no cuidar bien de su hijo querrá decir.o:p/o:p

-De los dos –me corrigió la señora-. Después de lo que pasó me sorprende que Inuyasha haya decidido casarse.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?o:p/o:p

-¿No te lo ha contado? Creí que lo sabias. Será mejor que te lo cuente el… debes de ser una mujer muy especial e Inuyasha debe de quererte mucho de lo contrario no se hubiera casado contigo.o:p/o:p

Me quiere tanto que paso la noche con su amanteo:p/o:p

o:p

/o:p

-Inuyasha no me quiere –le dije sin rodeos-. Solo se caso conmigo por su hijo, lo único importante para el es su hijo.o:p/o:p

El ama de llaves medito por unos segundos mis palabras.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué crees que su hijo es tan importante para él? Por que tú también lo eres. Claro esta.o:p/o:p

La señora desapareció tras la puerta lo que dijo tenia cierto sentido. Que ideas tan absurdas se me venían a la cabeza lo mejor era mantener los pies sobre la tierra y no soñar despierta. Termine de comer y en cuanto toque la cama me quede profundamente dormida.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p

La lluvia empezó a caer de la nada. Todo el mundo comenzó a buscar refugio, pero a mi no me importaba nada mojarme. El nivel del agua empezó a subir llegando a mis tobillos, después a mis rodillas por alguna extraña razón no me preocupe por eso, sabía que estaría bien. A mi alrededor las casas y las personas desaparecieron solo estaba yo y el agua que caía sin cesar que ya me llegaba hasta el cuello amenazándome seriamente con ahogarme y yo seguía sin sentir el mas mínimo temor, alguien me abrazó por la espalda me di media vuelta y le eché los brazos al cuello. Estaba muy oscuro no podía verle la cara, no necesitaba vérsela sabia muy bien quien era. A su lado me sentía segura, nada malo me pasaría, no me ahogaría y el frío no me afectaba estando abrazada a su cuerpo. Me sentía tan bien a pesar de la adversidad.o:p/o:p

Algo extraño paso el ya no me abrazaba con tanta fuerza, en ese momento empecé a sentir miedo. Se separo de mí. Asustada vi como se alejaba de mi lado al divisar a lo lejos a otra mujer. Era alguien a quien apreciaba más que a mí. Ya tenía a alguien más importante de quien cuidar. Observe como se alejaba con ella sin importarle que yo pudiera ahogarme, había dejado de ser importante para el. Una gran ola me arrastró y el oxigeno empezó hacerme falta, un gran pánico me invadió, mi fin estaba cerca…o:p/o:p

La oscuridad reinaba en las cuatro paredes de esa pequeña habitación. No se veía nada, no se escuchaba nada. Excepto la lluvia que caía afuera sin parar. Me sentía muy pequeña, no solo me sentía así. Era pequeña, tenía cinco años de algún modo había regresado a mi infancia. Estaba acostada en mi cama perfectamente refugiada de la tempestad de afuera. No sabia que estaba haciendo ahí, ni porque ya no vivía con mi padre. Pero todo estaba bien porque tenía a mi mama conmigo.o:p/o:p

Empecé a cerrar los ojos, el sueño se apodero de mí. Por la madrugada tuve el más duro despertar de toda mi corta vida y el fantasma de esa noche me perseguiría por años.o:p/o:p

Escuche a mi madre discutir desesperadamente con unos hombres ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por que gritaban? Asustada me hice un ovillo en la cama cubriéndome totalmente con la cobija, lo que mas deseaba era que esos hombre se fueran y que mi madre dejara de gritar. Pero mis rezos no fueron escuchados me senté sobresaltada en la cama cuando escuche que la puerta se abría de golpe. Uno de esos hombres me levanto en vilo, cargándome bajo su brazo, me saco de la casa sin importarle la lluvia, ni mi llanto, ni las suplicas de mi madre.o:p/o:p

Los rostros de esos tipos eran una mascara de frialdad, brillaban por la ausencia de cualquier expresión. Nunca supe si sintieron algún remordimiento por lo que nos hicieron a mi madre y a mí aquella noche. Creo que no. Mi padre les pagaba el suficiente dinero como para que tuvieran su conciencia tranquila. o:p/o:p

Durante mucho tiempo me pregunte ¿Por qué mi padre fue capaz de hacer eso? ¿Qué se ganaba con separarnos a mi madre y a mi, si el no me quería? Era muy chica en aquel entonces solo tenia cinco años cuando ocurrió aquello muchos después comprendí, mas bien acepté que lo que motiva a una persona a cometer un acto en contra de otra es sencillamente por la maldad que habita en su corazón. No les importa que sean sus amigos, su familia o su propia hija. Les gusta regodearse con le dolor ajeno y mi padre se regocijaba al ver lo intentos y las súplicas de mi madre por tenerme con ella. El ni siquiera nos permitió vernos durante mucho tiempo.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Me metieron en la parte trasera de un automóvil que los esperaba con un chofer tras el volante y con el motor encendido no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿A dónde me llevaban? Me encogí lo más que pude en un rincón del automóvil y abrazando mis rodillas no paraba de llorar.o:p/o:p

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo chiquilla. Vamos a llevarte con tu padre –gruñó uno de esos tipos, como si fuera a callarme con eso, yo lo que quería era que me devolvieran con mi madre. Sentí como alguien me agarró por los hombros suave pero firmemente "abre los ojos Aome" Escuche que me decía. Yo no querían que me tocaran ni que me hablaran, lo que quería era que me dejaran en paz. Quise soltarme de su agarré, empecé a forcejear con el extraño, pero lejos de que me soltara me abrazo con fuerza "Abre los ojos despierta Aome"o:p/o:p

Abrí los ojos y me fui adaptando poco a poco a la oscuridad del cuarto y a la realidad.o:p/o:p

Un mal sueño. Todo fue una maldita pesadilla… aunque al principio no fue tan malo.o:p/o:p

-Estas bien Aome? –me pregunto Inuyasha muy preocupado sentado frente a mi en la cama.o:p/o:p

-Si – le respondí con un suspiro.o:p/o:p

Mi frente estaba perlada por el sudor y mis mejillas surcadas por el llanto que ese maldito sueño me provocó. Bonito numerito había montado con Inuyasha a mi lado ¿Inuyasha a mi lado?o:p/o:p

-Son las tres de la mañana vuélvete a dormir. Mañana nos iremos de viaje.o:p/o:p

Acabé por despejarme por completo y me daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo había llegado a la casa y después de comer me había quedado dormida obviamente a Inuyasha se le había hecho fácil acostarse conmigo aun cuando le había dejado muy claro que no habría intimidad entre nosotros.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué estas haciendo en mi cama? –ya me había despertado por completo del horrible sueño y me sentía lista para otro enfrentamiento con Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-Permíteme recordarte que esta es mi cama –la expresión de Inuyasha que tenía antes de preocupación cambio instantáneamente a una de enfado.o:p/o:p

-Pero si tanto te gusta mi habitación buscaré otro lugar donde dormir –se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta en otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido cómico verlo ahí de pie en bóxers, con una almohada en una mano y su cobija en la otra.o:p/o:p

-Que tengas buenas noches Aome –y cerro la puerta tras de él.o:p/o:p

Al salir él, la habitación quedo envuelta en penumbras y en un silencio ensordecedor envolvió el ambiente, después del horrible sueño y tras la salida de Inuyasha me sentí de lo mas sola y abandonada ¿Por que le había dicho que se fuera?o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

A la mañana siguiente salimos rumbo al aeropuerto, al llegar me di cuenta porque Inuyasha no le importó emprender el viaje un día después. El era dueño de su propio avión privado, no había necesidad de cancelar vuelos y reservas nuevos boletos. Siempre había sabido que Inuyasha era rico, pero no había pensado que tanto.o:p/o:p

Partimos rumbo a Francia siempre había querido conocer Europa, pero decidí guardarme mis alegrías para mi sola, las cosas no estaba bien entre Inuyasha y yo y creo que nunca van a estarlo, el viaje fue monótono y aburrido al llegar a nuestro destino Inuyasha se molesto mucho al percatarse de que nos estaban esperando.o:p/o:p

-¿Cómo diablos se enteraron los medios de comunicación de nuestra llegada?o:p/o:p

No tenia ni idea de que Inuyasha fuera tan importante.o:p/o:p

Apenas bajamos del avión y fuimos bombardeados por los flashes de las cámaras y las preguntas de los reporteros. Ni idea ni que hacer ni de que decir. Así que me aferré al brazo de Inuyasha y dejé que el manejara la situación.o:p/o:p

-Señor Inuyasha ¿Por qué mantuvo en secreto su romance y su boda?o:p/o:p

-Yo no lo mantuve en secreto simplemente así se dieron las cosas.o:p/o:p

-¿Para cuando esperan a su bebé?o:p/o:p

-Nacerá dentro de unos cinco meses.o:p/o:p

-¿Y que prefieren niña o niño?o:p/o:p

-El sexo del bebé es irrelevante, lo importante es que nazca sano. Ahora si nos disculpan mi esposa y yo estamos muy cansados por el largo viaje.o:p/o:p

-Solo una última pregunta a la señora Taisho que ha estado muy callada –dijo una reportera muy guapa que destilaba coquetería por cada poro de su piel-. Sra. Taisho y usted se ha convertido en la envidia de muchas mujeres al atrapar a uno de los solteros más codiciados dígame ¿Cómo se siente al estar casada con Inuyasha?o:p/o:p

Ella misma lo había dicho "atrapada" solo qué yo no lo había atrapado a él había sido al revés pero ¿Quién iba a creer semejante cosa? o:p/o:p

-Me siento de lo más feliz y afortunada.o:p/o:p

Nos subimos al automóvil que ya nos estaba esperando dejando atrás una lluvia de luces de las cámaras fotográficas.o:p/o:p

-Espero que ya no nos molesten- dijo Inuyasha-. Aunque lo dudo.o:p/o:p

-Solo hacen su trabajo, no sabía que eras tan importante.o:p/o:p

-Es uno de los inconvenientes de tener dinero… ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a la reportera? ¿Te sientes feliz a mi lado?o:p/o:p

Como iba a responderle eso ni yo misma sabía lo que sentía. No podía comprender como podía amar tanto a un hombre que me hacia tanto mal, todavía tenia atravesado en la garganta el sabor amargo de que el se largara a pasar nuestra noche de bodas con otra.o:p/o:p

-Y tú ¿Te sientes feliz de estar casado conmigo? –La mejor manera de contestar una pregunta que no puedes o no quieres contestar es evadirla con otra pregunta.o:p/o:p

-Por supuesto que si.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha respondió de inmediato y sin dudar.o:p/o:p

-¿Por el bebé?o:p/o:p

-Si por el bebé y por ti también. Cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz de ser el esposo de una mujer tan hermosa como tu y además de que vamos a tener un hijo.o:p/o:p

Mi corazón latió rápidamente Inuyasha feliz de estar casado conmigo. Me controle a tiempo antes de que mi alegría se desbordara, la vida dura que había llevado me había enseñado a ser desconfiada.o:p/o:p

-Si fuera verdad lo que me acabas de decir entonces no hubieras pasado nuestra noche de bodas con Kikyo.o:p/o:p

-Yo no he pasado la noche con Kikyo.o:p/o:p

-No mientas, yo misma te vi saliendo con ella y no volviste en toda la noche.o:p/o:p

-Solo la lleve a su casa estaba demasiado ebria como para conducir.o:p/o:p

-¿Y su novio?o:p/o:p

-Creo que tuvieron un disgusto o algo así, el caso es que el se fue antes que ella.o:p/o:p

-Entonces tu como todo un caballero que eres te ofreciste a llevarla a su casa –le dije sarcásticamente.o:p/o:p

-Exactamente. o:p/o:p

-¿Y que hiciste el resto de la noches después de dejarla en su casa?o:p/o:p

-Me fui por ahío:p/o:p

-¿Por ahí?o:p/o:p

-Si Aome –me dijo con voz cansina- No tenías ganas de volver a la casa así que me puse a dar vueltas por la ciudad en el auto, para que pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo si no me crees nada. Y si no estuve contigo esa noche fue porque tu misma me echaste de la recamara… y en dos ocasiones, pero no te daré el gusto de volverlo hacer de nuevo, eso tenlo por seguro, si quieres que nuestro matrimonio no sea solo en el papel no solo tendrás que dar tu el primer paso, sino que además vas a tener que convencerme.o:p/o:p

¿Convencerme? Inuyasha estaba loco si pensaba que le iba a rogar por unas cuantas migajas de su amor.o:p/o:p

-Si me quisieras un poco no me hubieras obligado a casarte contigo, el amor no se da a la fuerza.o:p/o:p

Espere una réplica por parte de Inuyasha pero el no dijo nada quizás estaba meditando sobre esto ultimo qué le dije o quizás ya estaba harto de discutir ¿Para que accedí a este maldito viaje si Inuyasha y yo no podíamos estar en paz ni cinco minutos?o:p/o:p

-¿No tuviste problemas con las reservaciones por retrasar nuestra llegada? –le pregunté cuando recién llegamos al majestuoso edificio de cinco estrellas.o:p/o:p

-No –Fue su corta respuesta, seguía estando molesto conmigo. Este viaje era una mala idea.o:p/o:p

Un empleado del hotel se hizo cargo del auto, varios botones se hicieron cargo de nuestro equipaje y otro empleado de los mas atento y amable nos acompañó hasta recepción no solo el hotel era de cinco estrellas también el servicio lo era.o:p/o:p

La suite del hotel era enorme e impresionante mucho más grande que la modesta casa que compartía con Sango. Consistía en primer lugar de un enorme salón, con chimenea, un cuarto de estudio que podría funcionar también como oficina la recamara tenia una salida hacia un balcón con una vista estupenda de la ciudad ¿Cuánto costaría pagar un lugar como este? Solo estrellas de cine, de la música, el cine, personajes importantes de la política podrían darse este lujo claro y grandes empresarios como Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-¿Debe de ser muy caro hospedarse en un hotel como este?o:p/o:p

-En realidad no me cuesta nada. Yo soy el dueño de este hotel yo mismo lo diseñe y lo construí.o:p/o:p

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa.o:p/o:p

-En realidad solo soy socio. Me propusieron una participación en las acciones de esta cadena de hoteles que se extiende por toda Europa y yo acepté.o:p/o:p

-Imagino que hiciste un gran negocio.o:p/o:p

-Pues si.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha mi miró intensamente dejando de lado por completo la plática de los negocios por unos segundo que pareció una eternidad me perdí en esas inmensas obres doradas. Se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos.o:p/o:p

-Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca solo tienes que pedirlo –me dijo sin dejar de mirarme y sin soltar mis manos-. Todos los empleados de este hotel están a tu servicio para cumplir todos tus deseos.o:p/o:p

Acaricio mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Mi corazón latió a mil por horas, tenía a Inuyasha tan cerca de mi que sentía su cálido aliento chocando contra mi boca como si me estuviera besando sin la necesidad de tocarme en un acto tan sublime, unos metros atrás de él la enorme cama matrimonial casi podía escucharla llamándonos como un murmullo. Mi cabeza se llenó de toda clase de imágenes eróticas donde Inuyasha y yo éramos los protagonistas. Estaba mas que dispuesta a sucumbir ante el deseo, después de todo ¿Qué tenia de malo hacer el amor con tu marido en plena luna de miel?o:p/o:p

Inuyasha me condujo de la mano no a la cama, para mi desgracia sino hasta otra puerta, la abrió y grande fue mi decepción al descubrir otra recamara.o:p/o:p

-Esta será tu habitación, date un baño si quieres, descansa y en un rato más bajamos a comer.o:p/o:p

Pero que ilusa había sido al pensar que Inuyasha pensaba lo mismo que yo y que se moría por acostare conmigo si el me lo había dejado muy claro hace apenas un momento si quieres que nuestro matrimonio no sea solo en el papel no solo tendrás que dar tu el primer paso sino que además vas a tener que convencermeo:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

En un momento mas bajamos a comer al restaurante del hotel, ni idea de que pedir, no entendía nada de la carta del menú, deje que Inuyasha pidiera por mi. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia hasta que nos sirvieron la comida. Estaba deliciosa.o:p/o:p

-¿Y tienes pesadillas muy a menudo?o:p/o:p

-Si… No… Bueno hacia mucho que no las tenía.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué las tienes?o:p/o:p

No tenia ganas de hablar de eso sobretodo disfrutando de una comida tan exquisita como esa, pero había algo en el tono de voz de Inuyasha. Así que decidí contarle.o:p/o:p

-Mi padre nunca nos quiso a mi madre y a mí cuando le fue infiel fue lo último que le pudo soportar. Mi madre decidió poner fin a una relación tan desgastante que había soportado por años así que aprovecho un día que el no se encontraba en casa, hizo las maletas, llamó a un taxi y nos fuimos. Mi madre tenía miedo de la reacción de mi padre al descubrir que lo habíamos dejado así que no le dijo a nadie a donde íbamos para que el no nos encontrara pero nos encontró envió a sus guaruras por mi llegaron a media noche y me llevaron con el a la fuerza.o:p/o:p

-¿Y tu mamá?o:p/o:p

-A ella no la necesitaba que mejor castigo para ella que se había atrevido a desafiarlo que separándolo de mi.o:p/o:p

-¿Y que paso después?o:p/o:p

-Las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles mi mama demando a mi padre por divorcio esa era la parte sencilla porque a mi padre le interesaba separarse para casarse de nuevo con esa mujer con la que andaba lo complicado era que se negó a cederle mi custodia a mi mama. Los siguientes meses fueron muy amargos porque mi padre ni siquiera dejaba que nos viéramos hasta que la mujer esa le dio el hijo varón que tanto deseaba fue entonces que dejo de fastidiarnos y por fin dejo que mi mama me llevara con ella.o:p/o:p

-Que tipo más desagradable. Hombres como el no deberían de existir.o:p/o:p

-¿No te mordiste la lengua? o:p/o:p

-Yo no soy como tu padre –Inuyasha me lanzo una mirada furiosa-. No vuelvas a compararme con él.o:p/o:p

-Estás podrido en dinero, eres un mujeriego, utilizas tu poder y tus influencias para salirte siempre con la tuya, me obligaste a casarte contigo y me amenazaste con quitarme a mi hijo ¿Por qué no debería compararte con mi padre? Todos los ricos y poderosos son iguales. o:p/o:p

Tal vez me pase, tal vez no debí de haberle dicho todo eso pero seguía estando muy resentida con el por haberse ido con otra en nuestra noche de bodas así que no pude contenerme. Espere a que se mostrara furioso conmigo pero el me miro entre una mezcla de angustia y comprensión.o:p/o:p

-No debí de haberte obligado a nada… lo lamento. Lo que mas deseo es tener a mi familia conmigo y que mi hijo crezca a mi lado pero si tu no quieres no puedo obligarte así que voy a proponerte un trato pondremos todo de nuestra parte para que este matrimonio funcione. Si para cuando nazca nuestro hijo las cosas no han resultado entre nosotros entonces nos divorciaremos.o:p/o:p

-¿Me quedaré con el bebé? –me apresure a preguntarle.o:p/o:p

-Por supuesto solo te pido que me permitas verlo cuando yo quiera.o:p/o:p

-Claro.o:p/o:p

-Entonces tenemos un trato.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Pasaron los días en la ciudad de las luces y las cosas no podían estar mejor descubrí porque París es una de las ciudades mas hermosas y glamorosas del mundo y el destino turístico número uno de los viajeros. Inuyasha me llevo a conocer los lugares más importantes de la ciudad aunque tratándose de Paris pienso que todos los lugares son importantes e impresionantes. o:p/o:p

Visitamos el museo Louvre que es el más importante de Francia y uno de los museos más importantes del mundo. El Louvre tiene en exposición la obra de arte mas conocida y valiosa del mundo "La Gioconda o La Monalisa" desde 1804. El segundo museo en importancia en Paris es el "Museo de Orsay" situado justamente en frente del Louvre, en una antigua estación del tren, al otro lado del río Sena. La catedral de Notre-dame es la iglesia más popular de París pero la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón de Montmartre, blanca, majestuosa y resplandeciente no se quedaba abajo, situada en lo alto de la colina de Montmartre donde daba la impresión de estar vigilando todo y a todos.o:p/o:p

También fuimos a la plaza Charles de Gaulle. ahí se encuentra ubicado el arco del triunfo es el monumento mas representativo de la ciudad de Paris después de la torre Eiffel. El arco del triunfo de Paris al igual que la torres Eiffel impresiona mucho más verlo en realidad que en una simple fotografía o en la televisión.o:p/o:p

Tres semanas no eran suficientes para disfrutar de toda la magia de París. En los doce días que habían transcurrido desde que llegamos a Francia Inuyasha y yo no habíamos tenido ninguna diferencia, nos dedicamos a disfrutar de estos días de relajación. Solo había un pequeño detalle. Más que una pareja de recién casados Inuyasha y yo parecíamos muy buenos amigos y de esa situación yo era la única culpable y la única que le podía poner fin.o:p/o:p

Era de madrugada y yo no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. En la enorme cama donde fácilmente podían caber dos o tres personas. Pero yo estaba sola. Al otro lado estaba Inuyasha también sólo. Me senté en la cama, llené mis pulmones de aire y me armé de valor para ir con él.o:p/o:p

Era muy probable que Inuyasha estuviera dormido pero no dejaría que eso me desanimara en mi cometido, ya lo había decidido esa noche Inuyasha y yo seriamos un matrimonio de verdad, dejaríamos nuestras diferencias a un lado, empezaríamos desde cero para que mi hijo naciera y creciera en el seno de una familia llena de amor. Solo tenía que levantarme y caminar los pocos metros que me separaban de él. Llegué hasta la puerta tomé el pomo y lo giré lentamente. Abrí la puerta, nada más un par de centímetros, pero suficientes como para verlo tirado en la cama cuan largo era ¿estaría dormido? Eso parecía y si lo despertaba ¿se molestaría?o:p/o:p

El celular de Inuyasha empezó a sonar y eso acabó con mi dilema. El se levantó de inmediato y tomó el pequeño aparato para responder la llamada ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la madrugada?o:p/o:p

-¿Kikyo eres tu?... ¿Qué te pasa? Cálmate… ya sabes que yo también te quiero mucho pero no puedo ir contigo estoy con Aome en mi luna de miel –hubo otra pausa, Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente cualquier cosa que esa mujer le estuviera diciendo-. Espérame en tu casa llegaré lo más pronto posible.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono e hizo dos llamada más, una para su chofer para que tuviera listo el automóvil y una mas para el piloto del Jet. En menos de un minuto estuvo vestido y listo para irse, tenía mucha prisa por largarse con esa, vi como se dirigía a mi habitación, yo no pude apartarme de la puerta, me había quedado de piedra completamente paralizada. Inuyasha se sorprendió al verme despierta y detrás de la puerta.o:p/o:p

-¿Estás despierta? Paso algo…o:p/o:p

-Si ya se, tenemos que volver –Debería estar furiosa y gritarle todo lo que se merecía pero mas que enojada me sentía de lo mas triste.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Durante las largas horas de vuelo Inuyasha y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra. Después de un viaje tan largo en lo único que podía pensar era en descansar pero Inuyasha se cambio de ropa, se arregló y se fue no necesitaba preguntarle a donde iba. Se fue con ella sin importarle que la noche ya estuviera muy avanzada.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p /o:p

Estaba muy entrada la mañana cuando Kaede entró a mi cuarto con el desayuno, por supuesto que ya no ocupaba la recamara de Inuyasha, regresó tiempo después por los platos sucios pero el desayuno seguía intacto.o:p/o:p

-Por lo visto esta mañana te encuentras sin muchos ánimos.o:p/o:p

-¿Ya regreso Inuyasha? –le pregunté.o:p/o:p

-No.o:p/o:p

-¿Sabe donde ha estado Inuyasha desde que volvimos de Francia? Con Kikyo.o:p/o:p

-Entiendo. Esa bruja busca cualquier excusa para por tenerlo a su lado. Pero no dejes que eso te afecte.o:p/o:p

-¡Que no me afecte! Pasa más tiempo con ella que conmigo. Suspendió nuestro viaje de bodas para estar con su amante.o:p/o:p

-Eso es lo que piensa la mayoría pero una cosa si te puedo asegurar Inuyasha y Kikyo no son amantes –me dijo la anciana muy segura de sus palabras-. Y dudo mucho que alguna vez, lo hayan sido.o:p/o:p

-No puedo creer lo que me dice los hechos me demuestran lo contrario.o:p/o:p

Kaede no me respondió nada, en su lugar me guió hasta el despacho de Inuyasha. Nunca antes había estado en esa habitación de la casa. La anciana encendió la luz y me señaló un enorme retrato de una mujer rubia y extremadamente hermosa.o:p/o:p

-¿Quién es ella? –le pregunté curiosa.o:p/o:p

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que se trata de una serpiente venenosa mucho peor que Kikyo. El padre de Inuyasha contrató un pintor para que inmortalizara su belleza en esta pintura. Cuando Inuyasha volvió a esta casa estaba segura de que lo primero que haría sería deshacerse de este cuadro. Pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se había ido de su casa ¿Por qué lo haría?o:p/o:p

-Cuando se casó contigo creí que ahora si la tiraría a la basura –me siguió contando la anciana Kaede-. Pero por algún motivo que escapa a mi total comprensión la sigue conservando. Se podría decir que ella es la causa de que Inuyasha tenga a Kikyo en un altar. Si quieres saber más de esta sórdida historia tendrás que preguntárselo a él.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha es bueno algún día se dará cuenta de que Kikyo no es la blanca paloma que aparenta ser y te dará tu lugar, no vayas hacer una tonteríao:p/o:p

o:p

o:p/o:p

/o:p

Eso fue lo que me dijo la anciana Kaede, pero mi paciencia ya había tocado fondo, iba hacer mediodía e Inuyasha no llegaba. Estaba harta. Harta y cansada de ser la burla de ese par. Tomé las maletas que no había deshecho del viaje a Francia, decidida me dirigí a la salida. Sorpresa, ahí estaba Inuyasha de pie en el marco de la puerta.o:p/o:p

-¿Espero que no sea lo que pienso y que no estés pensando en dejarme?o:p/o:p

¿Dejarlo? Pero si él era el que me dejaba a cada rato para irse con esa.o:p/o:p

-No soportó más esta situación Inuyasha. Me voy.o:p/o:p

-No puedes irte tienes mucho que perder.o:p/o:p

-El que tiene mucho que perder eres tú Inuyasha. Contrataré a un buen abogado y conseguiré las pruebas que necesito para acusarte de adulterio y obtener el divorcio. Sería de lo más fácil hacer una simple llamada a la prensa amarillista. De seguro se mostraran muy interesados en saber la clase de marido que eres y estarán mas que encantados de darlo a conocer a todo el mundo. Estarías en una situación muy incómoda Inuyasha. Si me lo propongo te lo puedo hacer pasar muy mal.o:p/o:p

o:p

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola nenas...Como están??**

**Jojojo lo prometido es deuda, eh aquí el capi^^ sip… como ven soy muy responsable**

**-si claro¬¬**

**-…ignoren a hikari…lo prometo y lo cumpli**

**- te hace falta algo…no crees que lo olvidas…**

**…**

**…**

**ah si!, los saludos…**

**saludos a:**

**Blandy:** jejeje me alegra que te guste ahora mas seguido los estare subiendo.

**Katys Camui:** sip, pobre…pero en este capi te das cuenta de porque es asi…ufs y lo que le espera…

**setsuna17:** yo también pensé lo mismo^^ cuando la autora lo publico!!!

**serena tsukino chiba:** un abrazo a ti también…jeje y no has leído nada…ahora es que se viene lo bueno!!!.

**Javita0san:** jejeje sip..T_T también me quede corta cuando leí este capi tan corto…pero valía la pena..jeje no te preocupes…con saber que la lees me basta..jeje hay historias que me encantan pero que no eh dejado review..ya sea por X o por Y..^^ te comprendo.

**Akima-06:** jejeje nena esto se pondrá mejor muajajajaja

**Sara:** ufs…sip pobre…el muy cínico la amenazo…¬¬ no sabes lo desgraciado que me pareció en ese momento…y lo que me parecerá en los próximos.

**xully:** jejeje como veas esta ves si tenia tiempo…y con respecto a mi pagina de face, lo que quise decir es que si esta pagina se ponía estupida- como hace una semanas estaba- y no me dejaba colgar los capis…yo los subiría a face para que se lo descargaran…pero como la pagina ahora esta bien aun no veo la necesidad de hacerlo…pero si duro un buen tiempo en actualizar ya sabes en donde buscarlos ^^!!!

Espero haber aclarado tus dudas^^!!! Gracias!!

**nickita021:** jejeje como veras la autora nos recompenso con 16 paginas de Word!!!!Aparte de que esta buenísimo el capi!!!!Dios!!!!Jejeje y si ahora odias a Kikyou no imagino que sentirás mas adelante^^..

**Jejeje chicas gracias a todas por dejar sus comentarios!!!!**

**No saben lo feliz que estoy…y lo que estará la autora cuando los vea!!!!! Ya que ella no estaba muy convencida de que su fic gustara…mucha modestia a mi parecer XD!!... ya que su fic es buenísimo a mi parecer…dios…**

**Jojojo como vemos kagome saco las garras…y es que si me lo preguntan…yo ya lo hubiera mandado a volar bien lejos ¬¬ imbecil!!!!!**

**Nos vemos, saludos a todas besos y abrazos!!!!!**

**Desde VENEZUELA!!!!**

¬¬ esta tonta se olvido de los adelantos… (sin mucho animo y con la peor cara de indiferencia que pueda tener…)

_-Suelta esa maleta vamos a hablar –que otra opción tenía. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de mover a Inuyasha de la entrada.o:p/o:p_

_-¿Por qué tuvimos que abandonar Francia tan repentinamente? –le pregunté al fin sentándome al borde de la cama.o:p/o:p_

_-Kikyo estaba embarazada… y perdió al bebé.o:p/o:p_

_-¡Kikyo embarazada! –le dije sorprendida._

…………………………………………………………………………_._

_-Kikyo no solo me brindó hospedaje en su casa. Ella me dio todo el apoyo y comprensión cuando mas lo necesitaba. Todo el mundo piensa que soy rico por la herencia que recibí de mi padre, pero lo único que él me dejó fueron puras deudas. Esa maldita mujer se encargó de dejarlo casi en la ruina total. Lo hubiera perdido todo hasta esta casa pero Kikyo me prestó el dinero suficiente y me lo dio sin pedirme ninguna condición, ninguna garantía, sin firmar ningún papel. Es increíble la confianza que me tiene.o:p/o:p_

_Eso explicaba porque Inuyasha era capaz de meter las manos al fuego por Kikyo._

……………………………………………………_._

_No me hacían faltas mas explicaciones era obvio que se había agarrado a golpes con él.o:p/o:p_

_-No debiste hacerlo, mira como te dejó.o:p/o:p_

_-Si vieras como quedó él –me respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro.o:p/o:p_

_-¿Y de que te sirvió haberlo golpeado?o:p/o:p_

_-Comprende Aome no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que le hizo a Kikyo tenía que pagar de algún modo.o:p/o:p_

_-¿Y le diste por lo menos la oportunidad de explicar lo ocurrido?o:p/o:p_

_-No tenía nada que decir a su favor –me dijo muy molesto- Kikyo ya me había contado todo.o:p/o:p_

_Era inútil discutir con Inuyasha acerca de que siempre hay por lo menos dos versiones sobre un mismo hecho. La palabra de Kikyo era ley para él. No la creía capaz de mentir sobre todo cuando al parecer ni siquiera había un motivo aparente para hacerlo._


	9. Chapter 9

**UNA NOCHE DE COPASo:p/o:p**

**CAPITULO NUEVEo:p/o:p**

**POR: CHOBITS **

**o:p /o:p**

Tome mi maleta y me dirigí a la salida con férrea decisión pero Inuyasha fue mas rápido que yo y me bloqueo la salida.o:p/o:p

-No te conviene retarme de ese modo Aome, perderías –pero que hombre mas soberbio y mas arrogante-. Haré de cuenta que no escuché nada de lo que dijiste hace un momento.o:p/o:p

-Es muy generoso de tu parte Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-¿Siempre eres así Aome?o:p/o:p

-¿Así como?o:p/o:p

-Siempre sacando tus conclusiones equivocadas y creyendo por encima de todo que siempre tienes la razón.o:p/o:p

-Creo que te has descrito a ti mismo Inuyasha –pero debía reconocer que no me había dejado llevar por mi coraje y ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad a Inuyasha de explicarse suponiendo que hubiera una explicación a su comportamiento.o:p/o:p

-Suelta esa maleta vamos a hablar –que otra opción tenía. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de mover a Inuyasha de la entrada.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué tuvimos que abandonar Francia tan repentinamente? –le pregunté al fin sentándome al borde de la cama.o:p/o:p

-Kikyo estaba embarazada… y perdió al bebé.o:p/o:p

-¡Kikyo embarazada! –le dije sorprendida.o:p/o:p

-Si de dos meses. A su novio no le hizo mucha gracia la noticia. Iban en el auto discutiendo por ese motivo, Kikyo iba conduciendo y perdió el control del volante se estrellaron contra un árbol. El automóvil quedó destrozado milagrosamente Kikyo y Onigumo salieron casi ilesos del percance, pero ella perdió al bebé. Tu mejor que nadie debe de saber por lo que está pasando ella –me dijo haciendo referencia a mi ya muy notorio embarazo de casi cinco meses-. Si algo le llegara ocurrir a nuestro bebé no podría soportarlo. La pena de ella es aún mayor porque ella no recibe ningún apoyo de parte de Onigumo. Ese maldito es el único responsable de todo, te juro que cuando lo tenga en frente lo haré pagar por todo.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha tomo aire en un intento por tranquilizarse.o:p/o:p

-¿Comprendes ahora por que teníamos que regresar? Ella no tiene a nadie en el mundo, solo a mí. ¿Estas pensando todavía en irte? Me preguntó después de un breve silencio.o:p/o:p

-No, no voy a irme –le conteste tratando de asimilar todo lo que me había dicho -¿pero me gustaría que me contestaras otra pregunta?o:p/o:p

-¿Qué pregunta?o:p/o:p

-La mujer de la pintura que está en tu despacho ¿Quién es?o:p/o:p

-Así que ya diste con esa pintura. Se llamaba Emma y era mi madrastra.o:p/o:p

-No me habías dicho que tenías una madrastra y ¿Te llevabas bien con ella?o:p/o:p

-No. Se había casado con mi padre solo por su dinero.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué piensas eso?o:p/o:p

-¿A que viene todo este interrogatorio?o:p/o:p

-Solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo.o:p/o:p

-Por lo visto alguien ha estado hablando de más en esta casa. Esta bien te contaré la historia tal vez así comprendas porque Kikyo y yo somos tan buenos amigos y dejes de pensar mal de ella. Yo tenía 20 años. Tenía una novia se llamaba Emma.o:p/o:p

-¿Tu madrastra? -le pregunté sorprendida.o:p/o:p

-Si, ella misma. Todavía no se casaba con mi padre. Lejos estaba de imaginar que andaba conmigo y con mi padre al mismo tiempo. En ese tiempo yo era muy joven e ingenuo por no decir estúpido. Ella era siete años mayor y yo no podía sentirme mas orgulloso de que una mujer tan hermosa como ella se hubiera fijado en mí. Yo la adoraba y lo que mas deseaba era terminar la universidad para poder casarnos. Quería llevarla a mi casa para presentarla a mi padre pero siempre se negó, ponía como excusa de que tenía miedo de que mi padre la rechazara por no pertenecer a nuestra misma clase social. En una ocasión que mi padre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad la convencí de venir a mi casa con la intención de mostrársela, pero no se ni como fuimos a terminar los dos en mi recamara. Me padre nos sorprendió, se suponía que iba a llegar hasta el día siguiente. Emma se separó de mi bruscamente y se abrazó de él sollozando me acusó de haber querido abusar de ella. Mi padre rojo por la ira me echó de la casa sin ningún miramiento.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha hizo una pausa, imaginé lo difícil que debe de ser para él recordar todo eso.o:p/o:p

-¿Que pasó después?o:p/o:p

-Me fui de la casa –me respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si ya no importará- ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?o:p/o:p

-¿Pero no intentaste aclarar las cosas?o:p/o:p

-Mi padre no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. o:p/o:p

-¿No hiciste ningún esfuerzo por acercarte a él después?o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué tenía que buscarlo yo? El era el que me había echado, pero el tomó la decisión de creerle a esa mujerzuela y no creyó en mi inocencia hasta que su esposita lo abandonó cuando el empezó arruinarse y cayó enfermo. Fue entonces cuando él me buscó pero yo nunca lo recibí. Ni siquiera quise saber de él cuando fue internado gravemente en el hospital y murió tres días después.o:p/o:p

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa Inuyasha tenía una piedra en vez de corazón, de pronto el hombre que tenía en frente de mi me parecía un completo extraño.o:p/o:p

-¿Y donde entra Kikyo en toda está sórdida historia?o:p/o:p

-Kikyo no solo me brindó hospedaje en su casa. Ella me dio todo el apoyo y comprensión cuando mas lo necesitaba. Todo el mundo piensa que soy rico por la herencia que recibí de mi padre, pero lo único que él me dejó fueron puras deudas. Esa maldita mujer se encargó de dejarlo casi en la ruina total. Lo hubiera perdido todo hasta esta casa pero Kikyo me prestó el dinero suficiente y me lo dio sin pedirme ninguna condición, ninguna garantía, sin firmar ningún papel. Es increíble la confianza que me tiene.o:p/o:p

Eso explicaba porque Inuyasha era capaz de meter las manos al fuego por Kikyo. o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué no te deshaces del retrato de Emma?o:p/o:p

-Lo tengo ahí para que me recuerde lo tonto que fui y para asegurarme de no cometer el mismo error dos veces- Dijo tajantemente.o:p/o:p

No podía creer lo amargado que estaba Inuyasha. Seria muy difícil de sobrellevar este matrimonio si Inuyasha seguía anteponiendo su relación con Kikyo por encima de todas las cosas, seria difícil convencerlo de que Kikyo no es tan noble como el piensa, que es solo una loba disfrazada con piel de oveja.o:p/o:p

o:p/o:p

Al día siguiente estaba lista para presentarme a mi trabajo a pesar de que a Inuyasha no le hacia mucha gracia eso.o:p/o:p

-Antes de que te vayas quiero darte algo –me dijo y me guió hasta la cochera. Hasta donde había un flamante automóvil ultimo modelo azul marino con enorme moño rojo en el parabrisas.o:p/o:p

-Es mi regalo de bodas.o:p/o:p

Esbocé una sonrisa de alegría no por lo que valía el regalo sino por el detalle.o:p/o:p

-Gracias Inuyasha no me lo esperaba… pero ni siquiera se conducir.o:p/o:p

-No te preocupes uno de mis empleados será tu chofer puedes estrenarlo hoy mismo yendo al jardín de niños en el.o:p/o:p

-¡Estas loco! No puedo llegar con este auto y, menos con chofer.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha me miró furioso.o:p/o:p

-Haz lo que se te de la gana –me dijo en un tono muy molesto dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome sola con mi regalo de bodas.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Llegué al jardín en taxi. Mis compañeras me miraron sorprendidas por haber vuelto al trabajo antes e las tres semanas, pero mi intuición me decía que su forma de verme obedecía a algo más.o:p/o:p

Apenas puse un pie en el edificio y la directora me mandó a llamar.o:p/o:p

-¿Cómo te fue?o:p/o:p

-Bien –le respondí escuetamente.o:p/o:p

-Volviste antes de tiempo.o:p/o:p

-Si, Inuyasha tuvo que volver a resolver un asunto urgente… ¿Solo me mandó a llamar para preguntarme por mi viaje de bodas?o:p/o:p

-No. Veras durante tu ausencia sucedieron cosas. La escuela tiene nuevos dueños; una corporación llamada "Estrella Naranja"o:p/o:p

-Que extraño, no estaba enterada que quisieran vender esta escuela.o:p/o:p

-A los antiguos dueños les hicieron una oferta que no pudieron rechazar.o:p/o:p

-Ah. ¿Eso era todo lo que me tenía que decir?o:p/o:p

-No. Hay algo más. Lo primero que hicieron los nuevos dueños fue despedirte.o:p/o:p

-¡¿Despedirme?! –tenía que ser una broma- ¿Por qué?o:p/o:p

-No les pareció bien que dejaras el trabajo tan repentinamente, dijeron que era una irresponsabilidad de tu parte, yo traté de explicarles que no había problema que yo te había dado permiso de ausentarte, pero no les importó.o:p/o:p

La directora sacó un sobre del cajón del escritorio.o:p/o:p

-Es tu liquidación. Son seis meses de tu sueldo -y me dio un recibo para que lo firmara.o:p/o:p

-No voy aceptar ese dinero ni a firmar nada –le dije indignada- Demandaré a los dueños por despido injustificado.o:p/o:p

-No ganarías nada con eso. No conseguirás que te devuelvan el empleo y la ley establece que solo deben de darte tres meses de tu salario y ellos te están dando seis. Si inicias un juicio solo perderás tu tiempo y te desgastaras tanto física como emocionalmente. Si yo fuera tu tomaría el dinero y firmaría además que importa que ya no tengas este trabajo estando casada con un hombre como Inuyasha sinceramente me asombra que no hayas presentado tu renuncia antes.o:p/o:p

Todo lo que me dijo la directora estaba muy bien excepto por lo último. Yo no quería depender de Inuyasha ni económicamente ni en ningún otro sentido. Al final de cuentas no tuve mas remedio que tomar el dinero y firmar el recibo pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Hablaría con los nuevos dueños a exigirles una explicación y a decirles todo lo que pienso de ellos.o:p/o:p

Después de saludar a Rin y enterarme de que todavía no tenía niñera se puso feliz cuando le aseguré que iría hoy por la tarde a cuidarla. Me despedí de los demás niños y de las maestras. Llevaba poco tiempo laborando ahí pero no pude evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al irme.o:p/o:p

Encontrar a los nuevos dueños no fue difícil. Tal y como me lo dijo la directora el jardín de niños fue adquirida por la organización llamada estrella naranja. Era extraño que hubieran adquirido a un jardín de niños cuando ellos solo tenían escuelas secundarias y preparatorias.o:p/o:p

Llegué al edificio donde tenían sus oficinas en pleno centro de Tokio. Cuando solicite ser atendida, una secretaria de muy mal carácter me dijo que su jefe un tal señor Mazaki estaba muy ocupado y que podrían pasar horas antes de que me pudiera atender. Mi determinación podía mucho más que cualquier tiempo de espera así que me senté en la sala de espera y me puse a hojear una revista sin mucho interés. Mucho tiempo después cuando estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento por fin la "amable secretaria" me dijo que podía pasar.o:p/o:p

Al entrar, el personaje que ocupaba el lugar atrás del escritorio se dedicó a ignorarme.o:p/o:p

-Buenos días –lo salude. El sujeto ni siquiera levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando cuando me devolvió el saludo. Después realizó un par de llamadas después de varios minutos por fin se digno a prestarme un poco de su atención.o:p/o:p

-¿En que puedo ayudarla?o:p/o:p

-Soy la maestra Aome Higurashi, trabajo en el jardín de niños "Tomoeda" que fue comprada por su compañía y me despidieron por motivos que no me quedaron muy claros.o:p/o:p

-No se de que me habla.o:p/o:p

-Uno de sus empleados fue despedido sin ningún motivo y usted ni se entera.o:p/o:p

-Hay cientos de trabajadores que laboran en esta empresa como usted comprenderá me es imposible ocuparme de los asuntos de cada uno personalmente eso ya corresponde al departamento de recursos humanos.o:p/o:p

-Quiero que me devuelva mi empleo.o:p/o:p

-Y yo quisiera que mi suegra ya no viniera tan seguido de visita a mi casa pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.o:p/o:p

-No se haga el chistoso conmigo.o:p/o:p

-No creo que sea posible devolverle su empleo si se le despidió fue por algo –sacó de su escritorio una carpeta era mi expediente laboral y se puso a revisarlo.o:p/o:p

-Aquí dice que usted fue despedida por abandonar su empleo sin ninguna justificación y sin previo aviso.o:p/o:p

-Me parece de lo más extraño que usted tenga mi expediente tan a la mano.o:p/o:p

-Eso fue solo una casualidad. Como "Tomeda" acaba de ser absorbida por la Corporación es normal que revise los documentos del personal que labora ahí.o:p/o:p

Este sujeto no podía ser más mentiroso, algo raro pasaba y tarde o temprano averiguaría que.o:p/o:p

-Yo pedí permiso para ausentarme por varias semanas.o:p/o:p

-El mismo día. Además usted está embarazada en tres meses estará incapacitada por ese motivo y tendrá que dejar de nuevo el trabajo.o:p/o:p

No podía creer lo que escuchaba me dieron ganas de arrancar de su calva cabeza los pocos cabellos que aún sobrevivían ahí.o:p/o:p

-¿En su empresa discriminan a las mujeres embarazadas?o:p/o:p

El despreciable sujeto me dedico una mirada hostil.o:p/o:p

-Mire señora ya me ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo, si me disculpa tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer.o:p/o:p

Salí de lugar echa una furia y maldiciendo para mis adentros, por supuesto que esto no se iba a quedar así, me dirigí al periódico local, donde entregué a la recepcionista una carta manuscrita irónicamente el dinero que recibí por mi liquidación sirvió para pagar su publicación. Después de eso consulté mi reloj no había tiempo de ir a la casa de Inuyasha a comer y después a la de Rin. Me dirigí a un pequeño restaurante chino que había por ahí cerca. Una vez sentada en la mesa me di tiempo para calmarme y pensar en lo que había sucedido. Todo era por demás extraño ¿Por qué alguien compraría un jardín de niños pagando mucho más de lo que cuesta? Y mi repentino despido era todavía mas extraño porque ni siquiera tenían a una suplente. No les importaba dejar a mi grupo a la deriva a cargo de las inexpertas pasantes y había algo más como se enteró este sujeto de mi embarazo si cuando entre ni siquiera se digno a verme y no solo eso además sabía de cuantos meses estaba. Lo mas seguro es que lo haya leído en mi expediente pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que alguien tenía ganas de fastidiarme la vida por un rato o quizás mi imaginación estaba siendo disparada a la velocidad de la luz.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

o:p

Pasé la tarde en compañía de Rin sirvió para despejarme un momento y olvidarme de todo ese asunto ni siquiera me preocupaba el hecho de que Inuyasha debería de estar muy molesto conmigo por no haberme parado por la casa en todo el día y se molestaría mucho más cuando se enterara e que había estado en casa de Shesshomaru y se molestaría mucho más por decir que se pondría furioso cuando le dijera que seguiría siendo la niñera de Rin.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegué a casa de Inuyasha, me metí a su despacho. Seguro que a él no le importaría que tomara prestada su laptop para redactar mi currículum si me había perdido un trabajo eso no significaba que no pudiera conseguir otro. Me senté al lado opuesto del escritorio de Inuyasha. No podía concentrarme teniendo en frente el retrato de esa mujer.o:p/o:p

Al llegar la hora de cenar tuve que hacerlo sola Kaede me dijo que desde la mañana que salió Inuyasha no había vuelto a la casa para nada.o:p/o:p

Esa noche cayó un tremendo aguacero por la ciudad e Tokio me era imposible dormir con todos esos truenos y relámpagos. No era que las tormentas me asustaran era solo que me traían recuerdos tristes a mi mente. Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de Inuyasha abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado y tal y como lo supuse el todavía no había llegado. Empecé a bajar por los escalones sentándome en el penúltimo con mi mirada fija en la puerta principal de la casa. Estaba preocupada por Inuyasha el estaba fuera con este clima tan horrible ¿Por qué no había llegado? ¿Le habría pasado algo?o:p/o:p

Como veinte minutos después la puerta se abrió una figura alta y oculta entre las sombras de la noche apareció. Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba yo dejando charcos de agua a su paso.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué estas haciendo levantada tan tarde?o:p/o:p

-Estaba esperándote.o:p/o:p

Lo seguí hasta su recamara fijándome en su modo de caminar parecía estar herido o lastimado.o:p/o:p

-Inuyasha ¿te sientes bien?o:p/o:p

-Si.o:p/o:p

-Quítate esa ropa mojada te vas a enfermar.o:p/o:p

No acababa de decírselo cuando el empezó a quitarse su saco seguido de su camisa. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo mucho que me gustaba y el error que había cometido al no dirigirme directamente a mi cuarto después de que él llegara. Aparté esos pensamientos al ver lo golpes y moretones en su cuerpo.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué te sucedió Inuyasha? – le pregunté alarmada.o:p/o:p

-No es nada.o:p/o:p

-¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Dónde haz estado?o:p/o:p

-Busqué a Onigumo.o:p/o:p

No me hacían faltas mas explicaciones era obvio que se había agarrado a golpes con él.o:p/o:p

-No debiste hacerlo, mira como te dejó.o:p/o:p

-Si vieras como quedó él –me respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro.o:p/o:p

-¿Y de que te sirvió haberlo golpeado?o:p/o:p

-Comprende Aome no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que le hizo a Kikyo tenía que pagar de algún modo.o:p/o:p

-¿Y le diste por lo menos la oportunidad de explicar lo ocurrido?o:p/o:p

-No tenía nada que decir a su favor –me dijo muy molesto- Kikyo ya me había contado todo.o:p/o:p

Era inútil discutir con Inuyasha acerca de que siempre hay por lo menos dos versiones sobre un mismo hecho. La palabra de Kikyo era ley para él. No la creía capaz de mentir sobre todo cuando al parecer ni siquiera había un motivo aparente para hacerlo.o:p/o:p

-Me alegro que estés bien Inuyasha –le dije saliendo de su habitación –buenas noches.o:p/o:p

Entré a mi cuarto, me acosté de lado, cerré mis ojos con le fin de obligarme a dormir. De la fuerte lluvia ya solo quedaba una llovizna eso no importaba aún así sabía que sería muy difícil conciliar el sueño. Después de un buen rato de intentar dormirme me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de Inuyasha. Pero antes de que mi mano tocara la chapa de la puerta esta se abrió.o:p/o:p

-Aome ¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-¿Quería ver como estabas? –Me sorprendió mucho verlo a punto de salir del cuarto y tuve que improvisar rápidamente algo.o:p/o:p

-Estoy bien.o:p/o:p

-¿Ibas a algún lado?o:p/o:p

-Si… a tu habitación.o:p/o:p

Se me cortó la respiración al escucharlo decir eso. No necesitamos hablar mas le eché los brazos al cuello y devoré su boca con un hambre desmedida, el me rodeo con sus brazos y me correspondió con la misma pasión, salvaje y desenfrenada. Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, Inuyasha me ayudó a sostenerme agarrándome de las piernas. Escuché como cerraba la puerta con el pie y me llevó hasta la cama sin romper el beso. Unos segundos bastaron para jalar aire y empezar de nuevo saboreándonos el uno al otro de la manera más exquisita posible. Entrelaza mis dedos en sus cabellos color plata, para atraerlo más hacia mí y poder profundizar más el beso… como si eso pudiera ser posible.o:p/o:p

-¿Como pude ser tan tonta Inuyasha? Tenerte tan cerca y mantenerte tan alejado al mismo tiempo.o:p/o:p

-Los dos fuimos muy orgullosos. Pero lo que menos quiero ahora es hablar.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos con un hambre desmedida casi, casi con lujuria. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisón de dormir y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo me quitó mi ropa interior rápidamente, se arrodilló frente a mí se bajó el pantalón que usaba como pijama y el bóxer al mismo tiempo, se acomodó entre mis piernas y con un grito ahogado sentí como se introducía en mí, más excitado que nunca de una sola y poderosa embestida, el mundo desapareció por completo completamente perdida en el placer que solo Inuyasha podía brindarme. Alcancé el orgasmo casi inmediatamente, me aferré al los hombros de Inuyasha mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo el suyo. El me acompañó a la cima del placer casi al mismo tiempo.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué rayos pasó? –Preguntó Inuyasha consternado-. Esto acabó antes de que empezara.o:p/o:p

-Estuvo bien, a mi me gustó –le dije abrazándolo.o:p/o:p

-Si pero mi nunca me había pasado esto. Eres una bruja que me hace perder todo mi autocontrol. Pero la próxima vez será diferente.o:p/o:p

Y de las palabras pasó a los hechos. En la segunda ocasión que hicimos el amor por esa noche. Inuyasha se tomo su tiempo para terminar de desnudarse y para terminar de desnudarme y después saboreamos cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo antes de dormirme en sus brazos totalmente satisfecha, saciada y feliz.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Al día siguiente me desperté sola en mi cama, me lavé la cara, me lavé los dientes y me cepillé el cabello para bajar en busca de Inuyasha con la esperanza de que todavía no se hubiera ido al trabajo.o:p/o:p

Lo encontré desayunando en el comedor, leyendo el periódico y a juzgar por su expresión se había levantado de mal humor. Supuse que había leído una mala noticia en el periódico. Instantes después Inuyasha me confirmaría que desgraciadamente tenía razón.o:p/o:p

-¿Me puedas explicar que significa esto? –me pasó el periódico para que viera de lo que estaba hablando. Se trataba de lo que había mandado publicado ayer. Hay estaba mi mensaje con letras bien grandes y ocupando una página completa, tal y como yo lo había ordenado:o:p/o:p

_Para todos los lectores de este diario:o:p/o:p_

_Utilizó este medio de comunicación para dar a conocer mi total repudio a la empresa denominada "estrella naranja" que de la forma mas injusta ha decidido prescindir de mis servicios como educadora de uno de sus planteles argumentado haber faltado a mis deberes injustificadamente, cuando la verdad es que si solicite permiso para ausentarme y además regrese a mis labores antes de lo estipulado.o:p/o:p_

_Cuando me entrevisté con uno de los representantes de dicha empresa, el Sr. Mazaki me informó que mi notable embarazo de casi cinco meses era una causal más que aportar a mi despido.o:p/o:p_

_Estrella Naranja no solo despide injustificadamente a sus empleados, sino que además discriminan a las mujeres solo por encontrarse en estado de gravidez. Ustedes señores padres de familia que se encuentran leyendo esta publicación les sugeriría que lo piensen dos veces antes de inscribir a sus hijos en algún plantel de dicha institución.o:p/o:p_

_Atte:o:p/o:p_

_Aome Higurashi.o:p/o:p_

_o:p /o:p_

-Ayer me despidieron – le dije a Inuyasha sin comprender todavía su disgusto.o:p/o:p

-Todavía no me explicas ¿Por qué demonios hiciste esto? –me dijo agitando el periódico enfrente de mis narices.o:p/o:p

-Es un país libre, tengo derecho a expresarme y a quejarme libremente.o:p/o:p

-Por dios Aome piensa un poquito. Ahora ya no eres cualquier mujer. Ahora eres la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho, no puedes andar por ahí publicando estas notitas ridículas y mendigando un estúpido trabajo.o:p/o:p

Ahora la que estaba poniéndose furiosa era yo.o:p/o:p

-Terminar mi carrera ha sido mi mayor logro y obtener este empleo una e mis mayores alegrías. No me hace ninguna gracia que menosprecies mi profesión de esta forma. Tal vez para ti sea un empleo mediocre que este muy por debajo de tu nivel pero para mi era algo muy importante.o:p/o:p

-Te equivocas Aome. Cualquier trabajo decente es de lo más respetable y no es para nada mediocre. Cuando me fui de esta casa me fui solo con lo que llevaba puesto. Deje todas mis pertenencias así que para salir adelante tuve que trabajar en lo que sea. Fui mesero, botones, ayudante de mecánico… ¿A poco creíste que estuve viviendo de la caridad de Kikyo cuando me fui de casa? en cuanto pude rente un cuarto y me fui de su casa. Lo único que te pido es que entiendas que ya no necesitas ese trabajo –me dijo adoptando un tono de voz mas condescendiente-. Es vergonzoso que siendo mi esposa te empeñes en seguir dando clases de preescolar.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué mejor no haces un esfuerzo para entenderme tu a mi? Tuve que esforzarme mucho para pagar mis estudios ¿crees que es muy fácil estudiar por las mañanas, trabajar por las tardes y desvelarte por las noches estudiando o haciendo tareas? Tu mejor que nadie debe saber de lo que te hablo, tu pasaste por lo mismo ¿no? siento mucho no ser la esposa elegante y sofisticada que seguramente deseas tener pero debiste pensar en eso antes de casarte con una humilde profesora de preescolar. Y de una vez te digo que ayer empecé a redactar mi currículum y pienso presentarlo de hoy a mañana en las diferentes escuelas y agencias de empleos.o:p/o:p

-Pero que necedad la tuya –me dijo en un tono que parecía más resignado que molesto.o:p/o:p

-Entiende Inuyasha sin un empleo en que ocuparme me aburriría mucho en todo el día por fortuna aún conservo el empleo de niñera con Sesshoamru –lo mas sensato hubiera sido haberme ahorrado ese último comentario pero que caso tenía tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.o:p/o:p

-¿Es broma? –me dijo en un tono engañoso que ocultaba toda su furia.o:p/o:p

-No.o:p/o:p

-Te encanta sacarme de quicio ¿verdad? Si me case contigo fue solo para mantenerte alejada de ese hombre.o:p/o:p

-¿Te casaste conmigo solo para que no me acercara más a Sesshomaru? -Le pregunté incrédula-. Aun tenia la mínima esperanza de que se hubiera casado conmigo porque sintiera algo por mi pero ni siquiera se había casado conmigo por el bebé. Solo lo había hecho por que había resultado ser más posesivo de lo que yo pensaba. Inuyasha era un machista de lo peor.o:p/o:p

-Sesshomaru no es el tipo amable que piensas que es. Es peligroso.o:p/o:p

¿De donde había sacado Inuyasha semejante disparate?o:p/o:p

-Yo creo que ves demasiadas películas de acción además solo voy a cuidar de Rin apenas si veo a Sesshomaru.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha se apoyó en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente hasta que su nariz casi pegó con la mía.o:p/o:p

-No te quiero cerca de ese hombre –Me dijo en u tono tan frío que le hubiera dado escalofríos a cualquiera.o:p/o:p

Se acomodó su corbata, se puso de pie y tomó su maletín listo para irse a la oficina.o:p/o:p

-Si no tengo empleo que se supone que haré en todo el día –le pregunte antes de que se marchara.o:p/o:p

-Has lo que haría cualquier esposa normal.o:p/o:p

-¿Y que haría?o:p/o:p

-Vaciar la cartera del marido yéndose de compras todo el día.o:p/o:p

¿Eso era lo que esperaba Inuyasha de mi? Que actuara como si hubiera casado con él solo por interés.o:p/o:p

Que tontería ya no se acuerda que si me case con él fue porque no me dejo otra salida.o:p/o:p

-No entiendo porque le gusta hacer enojar tanto a Inuyasha de ese modo –murmuro Kaede que pasaba por el comedor y había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la discusión.o:p/o:p

Ahora resulta que la chica mala de la película soy yo. Tome una rebanada de pan tostado le unté un poco de mantequilla y empecé a comerla sin mucho animo.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

**CONTINUARA…**o:p/o:p

NENAS!!!!

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION!!!!!

Diossssss que les parece?

Jejeje les dije que van a odiar a Inuyasha y a Kikyou!!!!

Jojojojo

**setsuna17:** hay amiga ahora es que le falta!!!! Gracias!!^^!!!

**Sara:** Wa espero que este capi te aclare él porque lo que dice "esa" es ley para él..Aunque creo que exagera!!!.!!! Gracias!!!

**Akima-06:** jejeje sip…es un enorme compromiso publicar la historia de chobbits!!!

Jejeje yo sabia que tendría éxito!!!XD!!! jeje se pondrá muy contenta!!!!...ufs….y lo que falta!!!!Gracias!!!

**Katys Camui:** muajajaja sip jajajajaja también me encanta!!!jejeje y el que se viene!!!Gracias!!

**BLANDY:** jejeje me alegra mucho que te guste!!! Hay amiga para que llegue ese momento todavía falta!!!! Jejeje!!!!Gracias!!!

**Javita0san:** ufs…y los problemas que se viene…jeje mejor no digo mas!!!!Gracias!!!

**Kesiichan:** jejeje y te seguirás reventando!!! Porque aun queda historia!!!!...no tanta..Pero aun quedan problemas XD!!!!Gracias!!!

**Lorena:** si amiga lamentablemente asi es!!! Pero buehh..jejeje espero que te guste la conti!!!!

Gracias!!!

**Paulaa :** jajajaja entonces no se que pensaras a medida de que pasen los capis!!! Jejejeje!!!!Gracias!!!

**nickita021:** ufs…que te parece lo que invento esta ves??!!!Y eso que aun falta!!!Dios!!!Sip como la odio en este fic!!!!!!Gracias!!!

**Inujocelyn:** nena no me llego tu correo!!!.jeje me alegra que sea tu historia favorita!!!!jejeje a mi tambien me gusta mucho..de verdad la historia es genial!!!!Gracias!!!

**xully:** jajaja tranqui te entiendo!!!!! Se perfectamente que se siente cuando te metes en un fic!!! Traqui!!! Que este lo publicare hasta el final!!!gracias!!

**frexua:** sip que se pone mejor!!! Créeme..ufs y aun pasaran mas cosas antes de la despabilada!!!!gracias!!

ufs…no pensé que fuera tan agotador responder a los review!!!!!Wa pero me gusta mucho!!!!!jejeej me encanta que a ustedes les guste esta historia como ami…tratare de llevarle todos los comentarios a la autora original para que emita su opinión!!!!

Ella no creía que su historia fueran ta popular!!!

Muajajaja pero yo le demostrare lo contrario gracias a ustedes!!!! En realidad seria le demostraremos lo contrario!!!!

Gracias a todas y a todos y a los que leen ¡!!!

**Adelantos!!!!**

_Este hombre podría ser mi chofer pero era obvio que primero estaban las órdenes de Inuyasha antes que las mías. Cuando Inuyasha llegó al auto e intentó abrir la puerta yo me recorrí hasta el otro lado del asiento abriendo la otra puerta salí apresuradamente dolida como estaba por la actitud de Inuyasha cruce la calle sin ningún tipo de precaución. Escuché como las llantas de un camión rechinaban en el pavimento como una autómata voltee a mi derecha viendo con horror como estaba a punto de ser embestida por un enorme camión me quedé paralizada por el pánico, estaba segura que era mi fin me abracé a misma y cerré los ojos a la espera del trágico desenlace._

**Jojojo lo se soy muy mala!!!! muajajajaja nenas...me eh propuesto un reto a mi misma!!!!y es que la persona del review 100 tiene derecho a pedir un one-short, como sea esa persona elegira commo lo quiere y yo la complarece!!!!! que les parece!!!!??!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: el fic al igual que los personajes no son míos…los personajes son de R.T y el fic de chobits!!!**

**UNA NOCHE DE COPAS**/o:p

o:p**CAPITULO X**/o:p

o:p**POR: CHOBITS **/o:p

o:p/o:p

Ese día decidí estrenar el regalo de bodas de Inuyasha, el flamante automóvil lexus LS 600h L., color azul marino, Salí a aventurarme en la gran ciudad de Tokio junto con mi chofer que Inuyasha había contratado.o:p/o:p

Daisuke estacionó el automóvil frente a una agencia de empleos. Resultaba tan cómodo viajar en ese automóvil que el trayecto se me hizo corto. Solo por curiosidad le pregunte al chofer el precio del auto.o:p/o:p

-No estoy muy seguro –respondió-. Entre cuatrocientos y quinientos mil.o:p/o:p

-Dólares.o:p/o:p

-No, euros.** o:p/o:p**

No pude evitar asombrarme ¿Cómo un automóvil puede costar tanto? Una persona común ni ahorrando toda su vida podría darse ese gusto.o:p/o:p

-Yo pienso lo mismo –dijo Daisuke Refiriéndose a la cara de asombro que puse-. Por eso me encanta este trabajo –dijo sonriendo-. Es fácil, cómodo y tengo la oportunidad de conducir estos tipos de automóviles.o:p/o:p

Empecé a sentirme como una verdadera tonta ¿Quién en su sano juicio busca empleo en un carro como ese? Mejor dicho ¿Quién necesita un trabajo cuando tiene un carro tan caro? Empezaba a entender un poco a Inuyasha. Desistí de esa idea del empleo por el momento, ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer en toda la mañana.o:p/o:p

A petición de Daisuke dimos una vuelta por la ciudad, el hombre que rondaba los cuarenta años era alto y fortachón tenía todo el estereotipo de un guarura que usan en las películas de hollywood a pesar de su expresión dura era bastante amable sobre todo porque se le veía encantado por poder conducir ese auto de lujo y yo también estaba encantada.o:p/o:p

Llegamos a casa y decidí ocuparme yo misma de preparar los alimentos. Cocinar para Inuyasha tal vez sirviera para dar el primer paso para la reconciliación.o:p/o:p

Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Inuyasha no llegó a comer, traté de consolarme pensando que el era un hombre, muy ocupado, así que me encerré en mi recamara a comer yo sola, después me alisté para irme al jardín de niños a recoger a Rin. o:p/o:p

Cinco minutos después de llegar a la casa de Shesshomaru apareció él. Me imposible no compararlo con Inuyasha. El también era un hombre muy ocupado, pero Shesshomaru hacia un esfuerzo por comer con su hija. Como yo ya había almorzado solo tomé un vaso de agua fresca.o:p/o:p

Era la primera vez que me sentaba con Sesshomaru en la mesa y también era la primera vez que teníamos una conversación más allá del saludo.o:p/o:p

-Leí su anuncio en el periódico hoy en la mañana –me dijo.o:p/o:p

-¿En serio?o:p/o:p

-Si. ¡Que bárbara! –el hombre curvo sus labios en lo que pareció ser una sonrisa, muy raro en él- supongo que debió de molestarse mucho para escribir algo así.o:p/o:p

-¿Cree que hice mal?o:p/o:p

-Creo que es lo mínimo que debió de haber hecho. Es indignante que le haya ocurrido eso, me sorprendió mucho su despido cuando me enteré –Comentó volviendo a su seriedad habitual.o:p/o:p

¿Por qué recibía apoyo de Shesshomaru y no de Inuyasha? Pensé con desgano.o:p/o:p

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo y que me intriga mucho –dijo Shesshomaru.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué cosa?o:p/o:p

-El jardín de niños fue comprada inesperadamente por la corporación "Estrella Naranja". Varios de mis empleados tienen a sus hijos inscritos ahí y tengo entendido de que en estos momentos tienen serios problemas financieros.o:p/o:p

-Entonces ¿Por qué compraron el jardín de niños "Tomoeda"?o:p/o:p

-La pregunta no es por que, es como lo hicieron. Tienen tantas deudas que ningún banco, empresa o particular les prestaría tanto dinero porque no tendrían con que garantizar la deuda.o:p/o:p

-Pues que raro.o:p/o:p

-Le aconsejo que no malgaste su tiempo en tratar de dar contestación a esas preguntas. Tarde o temprano la verdad siempre sale a relucir por si sola.o:p/o:p

-Inuyasha fue a buscarme muy temprano –me dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema. Rin que al parecer estaba mas aburrida que nunca de nuestra plática de adultos se había retirado unos momentos antes.o:p/o:p

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que no había sido una visita social.o:p/o:p

-No esta muy contento que digamos de que sigas viniendo a mi casa, me exigió que te despidiera.o:p/o:p

La sangre se me heló en las venas al pensar en le encuentro de estos dos hombres seguro que si no llegaron a los golpes poco les faltó.o:p/o:p

-Supongo que quiere que ya no vuelva.o:p/o:p

-A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer mucho menos Inuyasha, mientras tu quieras las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.o:p/o:p

-Te lo agradezco mucho. Pero las cosas han llegado muy lejos, no quiero tener más discusiones con él por ese motivo ni darle más problemas.o:p/o:p

-Ya me temía algo así. Rin se pondrá muy triste pero creo que es lo mejor.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué Inuyasha y tú se odian tanto? –me animé a preguntarle.o:p/o:p

-Somos enemigos naturales, como el perro y el gato.o:p/o:p

-Pero de haber de algún motivo –le insistí.o:p/o:p

-Si un motivo de carne y hueso y de seguro que tu lo conoces muy bien se llama Kikyo.o:p/o:p

¿Por qué no me extraña que en todo lo malo siempre este involucrada esa mujer?o:p/o:p

-¿Ves esta pequeña cicatriz que tengo aquí? –me preguntó señalándome muy cerca d su ceja con su dedo índice, no lo había notado antes pero ahí tenia una pequeña cicatriz casi invisible a simple vista.o:p/o:p

-Si ¿Cómo te la hiciste?o:p/o:p

-Me la hizo Inuyasha. Kikyo me acusó de haberla querido besar a la fuerza, Inuyasha se me vino encima a golpes sin mediar palabra de por medio.o:p/o:p

Ya me había demostrado Inuyasha que era muy típico de él reaccionar de esa forma cuando el nombre de Kikyo esta de por medio.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué inventaría esa mentira?o:p/o:p

-Créeme que no lo se. Ten mucho cuidado con esa mujer Aome –me advirtió- es peligrosa- como si no me hubiera dado cuenta ya de eso.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

La tarde pasó volando e increíblemente ese día Shesshomaru llegó temprano a la casa, por lo que pude retirarme temprano. Así que se me ocurrió ir a buscar a Inuyasha a su trabajo, estaba cansada de discutir con él por le cualquier motivo, así que por esta vez daría mi brazo a torcer y le daría gusto. Ya no iría más a la casa de Sesshomaru y también le diría que estaba pensando seriamente en no buscar más trabajo.o:p/o:p

Al llegar después de saludar a Sango me informó que Inuyasha estaba ocupado con alguien pero que ya estaba a punto de irse, mala suerte, no porque tuviera que esperar a Inuyasha sino porque tuve que soportar el bombardeo de preguntas de Sango, desde que me casara con Inuyasha el tiempo que había hablado con ella era muy poco y la mujer estaba que la curiosidad la mataba por saber de mi vida marital. En eso estaba tratando de sobrellevar la conversación de Sango contestando a sus incomodas preguntas acerca de mi nueva vida con Inuyasha cuando un individuo bajito, pasado de peso y medio calvo y que me había tratado con tanto desprecio apenas ayer salía de la oficina de Inuyasha. Al verme ya no se mostró tan altivo como el día anterior sino que bajo la cabeza como si estuviera ocultando algo y se escabulló del lugar como una rata a la que habían sorprendido robándose el queso.o:p/o:p

Prácticamente dejé a Sango hablando sola apenas se terminó de ir ese hombre y entré a la oficina de Inuyasha echa una furia.o:p/o:p

-¿Me quieres explicar que estaba haciendo ese hombre aquí?o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué Sango no me dijo que estaba aquí? –me preguntó con aparente calma que lo único que provocaba era aumentar mi rabia.o:p/o:p

-¿Y que hubieras hecho si Sango te hubiera lo dicho? ¿Hubieras escondido ese hombre en el baño? O ¿le hubieras pedido que saliera por la ventana?o:p/o:p

-Siéntate vamos hablar.o:p/o:p

-No me quiero sentar y no quiero hablar de nada contigo solo dime ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí el señor Mazaki? ¿Tuviste tu algo que ver con la compraventa del jardín de niños Tomoeda?o:p/o:p

-Yo soy el dueño. La corporación "estrella naranja" solo me sirvió como prestanombre.o:p/o:p

-¡¿No puedo creer que me hayas echo esto?!o:p/o:p

-Aome cálmate vamos hablar.o:p/o:p

-¿Hablar de que? Compraste el jardín de niños para salirte con la tuya y dejarme sin empleo. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto-. Me di media vuelta para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y pensar que yo había ido con la intención de hacer las pases con él.o:p/o:p

Me apresure a llegar al automóvil ignorando por completo que Inuyasha me llamaba casi a gritos.o:p/o:p

-Vámonos Daisuke –pero el chofer dudó mucho en poner en marcha el automóvil.o:p/o:p

-Pero señora… el señor Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

Este hombre podría ser mi chofer pero era obvio que primero estaban las órdenes de Inuyasha antes que las mías. Cuando Inuyasha llegó al auto e intentó abrir la puerta yo me recorrí hasta el otro lado del asiento abriendo la otra puerta salí apresuradamente dolida como estaba por la actitud de Inuyasha cruce la calle sin ningún tipo de precaución. Escuché como las llantas de un camión rechinaban en el pavimento como una autómata voltee a mi derecha viendo con horror como estaba a punto de ser embestida por un enorme camión me quedé paralizada por el pánico, estaba segura que era mi fin me abracé a misma y cerré los ojos a la espera del trágico desenlace.o:p/o:p

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban protectora mente. A tan solo un metro de donde estábamos parados Inuyasha y yo estaba el camión parado, el chofer había alcanzado a frenar a tiempo ¡Dios mío! Por una imprudencia mía había estado a punto de perder la vida y la de mi bebé. Volví a cerrar los ojos al empezar a sentirme muy mareada, las piernas me empezaron a temblar como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina, era imposible que podían seguir soportando mi peso por fortuna Inuyasha aún me tenía fuertemente sujeta rodeada por sus brazos y al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de soltarme. Escuché como el hombre que conducía el camión entre nervioso y asustado se disculpaba torpemente por lo ocurrido. Inuyasha me llevó de nuevo al interior del automóvil fue en ese momento en que ya no pude soportar mas y me rompí a llorar.o:p/o:p

-¿Aome estas bien? -me preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.o:p/o:p

-¿Para que quiero a un chofer que no hace caso a lo que le digo? –Aturdida como estaba por lo ocurrido no podía pensar con claridad y a alguien tenía que culpar por lo ocurrido.o:p/o:p

-La próxima vez que desobedezca a mi esposa date por despedido –sentenció Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-Si señor –Respondió el chofer emprendiendo el camino a casa yo por mi parte enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha y empecé a sollozar con fuerza.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó Inuyasha cuando llegamos.o:p/o:p

-Si… ¿Cómo pude ser tan impulsiva? Deberías estar muy molesto conmigo.o:p/o:p

-Lo importante es que no pasó nada.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha posó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.o:p/o:p

-Odio tener que dejarte pero tengo que volver a la oficina –te llamaré más tarde. Sango debió de quedarse muy preocupada por lo ocurrido.o:p/o:p

-Está bien.o:p/o:p

Al llegar a la puerta de la recamara se devolvió.o:p/o:p

-Casi lo olvidó tengo que salir en un par de horas para Hong Kong.o:p/o:p

-¿Cuándo volverás?o:p/o:p

-En tres días.o:p/o:p

Solo iban a ser tres días pero ya empezaba a echarlo de menos a pesar de que aún seguía molesta con él por lo que me había hecho.o:p/o:p

-Te ayudo hacer la maleta –le dije sonriendo.o:p/o:p

El asintió con esa sonrisa tan suya que me encantaba y que me hizo enamorarme de él a primera vista.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Una hora después recibí una llamada con la persona con la que menos deseaba hablar en el mundo.o:p/o:p

-Aome ¿sabes a donde irá Inuyasha hoy al mediodía?o:p/o:p

-Si aún viaje de negocios a Hong Kong –le respondí implorando paciencia a los dioses para soportarla.o:p/o:p

-¿Eso te dijo? –La escuché preguntar burlonamente al otro lado de la línea telefónica -¿Y tú le creíste? Pobre de ti. Es verdad que irá Hong Kong pero no irá solo, viajará conmigo por lo que ese viaje puede resultar ser mucho más que un simple viaje de negocios.o:p/o:p

Para ser una mujer que acaba de perder a su hijo nonato se le escuchaba de lo más feliz.o:p/o:p

-Pues los felicito a ambos por esas pequeñas vacaciones –le dije con aparente tranquilidad, no le iba a dar el gusto de oírme furiosa.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Acaba de terminar de hacer las maletas cuando llegó Inuyasha. Después de saludarlo no pude evitar preguntarle.o:p/o:p

-¿Viajaras solo a Hong Kong?o:p/o:p

-No, un socio de la compañía vendrá conmigo estamos punto de cerrar un trato muy importante –me dijo muy alegre.o:p/o:p

-Que bueno.o:p/o:p

Decidí darle el beneficio de la duda y no romper esta atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad que se estaba creando entre nosotros.o:p/o:p

-Te llamaré en cuanto llegue -me dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.o:p/o:p

-Te voy echar de menos Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

El se me quedó viendo tan profundamente que me hizo estremecer se separó de mi y empezó aflojar su corbata a toda prisa después se quitó su saco.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué estas haciendo Inuyasha?o:p/o:p

-¿Tu que crees que hago?o:p/o:p

Se me seco la boca cuando terminó de quitarse su camisa, nunca me cansaría de ver su perfecto cuerpo y eso que solo estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a quitarse los zapatos.o:p/o:p

-Pero tienes que irte te están esperando en el aeropuerto. Intenté razonar con él, pero lo que menos quería era que se fuera.o:p/o:p

-El avión es mío y despegara a la hora que yo quiera. No pasara nada si llegó diez minutos tarde.o:p/o:p

Ya no le pude replicar nada al ver como se llevaba las manos a su cinturón y se lo quitaba, mi cuerpo se estremeció por el placer anticipado.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha tomó la maleta que yacía sobre la cama y la dejó en el suelo, después me tomó a mí en brazos y me deposito en la cama sin dejar de besarme. Me desnudo rápidamente tirando mi ropa al suelo inmediatamente después los pantalones de él corrieron la misma suerte esperaba que el me abrazara y me llenara de caricias y besos pero se quedo quieto observándome detenidamente. Me sonroje de inmediato el nunca me había contemplado de ese modo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no cubrirme me sentí muy tonta al tener vergüenza al estar embarazada de él de cinco meses.o:p/o:p

-Eres tan hermosa Aome.o:p/o:p

-Pero estoy muy gorda.o:p/o:p

-No estas gordas. Estas embarazada que es distinto… de mi hijo.o:p/o:p

Un inmenso orgullo se apodero de mi al oírlo hablar de ese modo nunca me había sentido tan feliz de que Inuyasha fuera el padre de mi hijo. El niño empezó a moverse como si el también hubiera escuchado a su padre de inmediato lleve las manos a mi vientre.o:p/o:p

-¿pasa algo malo? –me pregunto Inuyasha un poco alarmado.o:p/o:p

-No, solo el bebe que se esta moviendo.o:p/o:p

-Inuyasha colocó una de sus manos en mi estómago era la primera vez que Inuyasha sentía al bebé moverse se expresión fue de una inmensa sorpresa y alegría.o:p/o:p

-¿Tu crees que le moleste a él si lo hacemos?o:p/o:p

-Te aseguro que no, pero la que se va a molestar y mucho seré yo sino no lo hacemos.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha sonrió ante mi impaciencia. Lo abracé y lo atraje hacia mi con toda la pasión de era capaz, lo besé con todas mis ganas, rodamos sobre la cama, me senté encima de él a horcajadas sintiendo su enorme erección en mi trasero, pase mis manos por su duro estomago y las fui subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho, sintiendo sus pezones masculinos erectos bajo mis manos y escuchando los gemidos y suspiros de placer de Inuyasha. Lo tenía totalmente bajo mi dominio, haciendo sentir tan poderosa e influyente sobre el.o:p/o:p

-Ya deja de jugar conmigo me estas haciendo pedazos.o:p/o:p

Me tomo de las caderas y me elevó un poco lo suficiente para introducirse dentro de mi dando comienzo a un placer que solo Inuyasha podía proporcionarme y las palabras de amor que me decía me hacia creer que de verdad me amaba tanto como yo a él y la forma en que se entregaba a mi disipaba todas las dudas que tenia sobre él. Era imposible que me hiciera el amor de esa forma para irse con otra. Al final de cuentas no fueron diez minutos fueron veinte. Era muy difícil separarnos el uno del otro.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha respondió su teléfono de mala gana la tercera vez que sonó.o:p/o:p

-Voy en camino.o:p/o:p

Fue todo lo que dijo creí que se inventaría alguna excusa justificando su tardanza pero no lo hizo. No tenía porque hacerlo después de todo el era el jefe. Se vistió rápidamente.o:p/o:p

-A mi regreso te daré una sorpresa.o:p/o:p

-No necesito un regalo, me basta con que regreses sano y salvo.o:p/o:p

-Es algo que tengo que darte. Ya veraz.o:p/o:p

-Antes de que te vayas quiero decirte que ya no pienso volver a la casa de Sesshoamru.o:p/o:p

-Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en años –el rostro de Inuyasha se ilumino de alegría-. No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, no podía ni respirar a gusto pensando que estaba con él.o:p/o:p

-Yo no estaba con él, estaba con Rin.o:p/o:p

-Como sea estaba en su casa. No tienes ni idea de la clase de canalla que es ese tipo.o:p/o:p

Me hubiera gustado debatir eso último que dijo Inuyasha, pero preferí dejar las cosa así para no provocar otra discusión, él ya tenía una mala imagen de Sesshomaru gracias a Kikyo y nada de lo que yo dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión, eso lo sabía de sobra.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha terminó por irse y yo me quedé de lo mas sola… sola y aburrida, iba a extrañar ir a casa de Rin por las tardes. Tendría que buscar otra ocupación, pero una ocupación que no quería era tener que responderle el teléfono a Kikyo, para meter cizaña entre Inuyasha y yo así que le pedí a Kaede que no me volviera a pasar ninguna llamada de esa mujer.o:p/o:p

o:p/o:p

Las horas sin Inuyasha parecían mas largas y todavía faltaban dos días para que regresara. Kikyo siguió molestando por supuesto que ya no le atendí ninguna llamada, pero no podía evitar preguntarme ¿Estaría Kikyo con Inuyasha? Tenía que confiar más en Inuyasha por el bien de nuestro matrimonio. Pero ¿cuanto tiempo duraría esto con una Kikyo de intrigosa y un Inuyasha que es incapaz de desconfiar de ella? Eso es lo malo de tener demasiado tiempo libre, una se pone a pensar en cosas que no debe. o:p/o:p

Ese día por la tarde decidí salir a dar un paseo, eso me ayudaría a despejar mi mente y dejar de pensar tanto en Kikyo.o:p/o:p

-¿Va a salir algún lado señora? ¿La llevo? –Me preguntó Daisuke.o:p/o:p

-No, no es necesario. Caminaré.o:p/o:p

-Yo la puedo llevar en el auto a donde usted desee –se volvió a ofrecer.o:p/o:p

-Solo caminare un poco.o:p/o:p

-En ese caso permítame acompañarla -¿Por qué tanta insistencia?o:p/o:p

-No hace falta que te molestes, tomate el resto del día libre.o:p/o:p

-Me gustaría mucho pero eso o es posible.o:p/o:p

Pero que le pasaba a este hombre.o:p/o:p

-Recuerdas que Inuyasha dijo que te despediría sino obedecías mis órdenes.o:p/o:p

-Prefiero que el señor Inuyasha me despida a arriesgarme a que me fría en aceite hirviendo si a usted le llega a pasar algo.o:p/o:p

Cada vez entendía menos.o:p/o:p

-¿Y por que va a pasarme algo?o:p/o:p

-Es usted demasiado ingenua señora –me dijo esbozando una sonrisa lo que provocó que frunciera el ceño molesta.o:p/o:p

-No fue mi intención ofenderla pero ¿no se ha dado cuenta de la casa donde vive?o:p/o:p

-La casa es enorme y ¿que con eso?o:p/o:p

-Que no es una simple casa es una mansión pocos hombres en el mundo pueden darse el lujo de vivir en un lugar como este. o:p/o:p

-Todo este rollo es para decirme que alguien podría secuestrarme para después pedir rescate.o:p/o:p

-Secuestrarla o simplemente hacerle daño, Inuyasha es una persona muy poderosa e influyente y por lo tanto tiene muchos enemigos.o:p/o:p

Ya me lo había imaginado Daisuke era mucho mas que un simple chofer. Los chóferes no suelen ser tan altos, ni tan fornidos, ni tampoco andan armados.o:p/o:p

-Le prometo que seré invisible. Ni siquiera notara mi presencia.o:p/o:p

-no me gustaba la idea de tener un tipo a un tipo cuidándome las espaldas pero no había mas remedio. Y así di comienzo a mi paseo, de haber sabido que al poco rato me encontraría con una persona que no esperaba ver nunca mas en mi vida y que me acarrearía un gran malentendido con Inuyasha no hubiera salido, así hubiera recibido a esa persona en casa y no en la calle y me hubiera ahorrado un gran problema con Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

**CONTINUARA…o:p/o:p**

Jujujuju..para que se deleiten!!!!

Jejeje

Sorry por no actualizar antes…pero estaba muy triste por lo de Chile…

Es mas este capi se los quiero dedicar a todos mis hermanos chilenos y que dios los guarde, ya verán que pronto las cosas mejoraran^^!!!

Chicas hoy no podre contestarles los review pero un saludo especial a:

**Chie Abi**

**Katys Camui**

**BANDY**

**Akima-06**

**Kiara Taisho-sama**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**Celeste**

**Kesiichan**

**setsuna17**

**nickita021**

**kira christhopher**

arigatou chicas!!!!! Jejeje y tambien a los que no pudieron dejar review!!^^!!!  
nos vemos!!!

Ah!!

Se me olvidaba

**Adelantos:**

_-¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? –Me preguntó Inuyasha indignado, rojo por la ira-. De verdad creía que eras diferente a las demás mujeres que se me acercaban solo por mi dinero, pero al final de cuentas resultaste ser peor de sinvergüenza que Emma. Gracias a ti ahora soy el hazmerreír de todo el mundo. Pero esto no se va a quedar así, de mí no se burla nadie. Vas a pagar muy caro por lo que haz hecho Aome. De eso puedes estar segura._

* * *

_-Entonces ¿Qué? Borrón y cuenta nueva –me dijo abrazándome.o:p/o:p_

_-Si borrón y cuenta nueva –le mentí sabiendo muy bien que mientras Kikyo estuviera de por medio nunca habría borrón y cuenta nueva en nuestro matrimonio._

_-Casi lo olvidaba. Kikyo vendrá a cenar esta noche._

Muajajajaja mujajajaja soy muy mala!!!!

Jojojojojojo se acerca lo bueno!!!!  
jijiji

Y sabran porque odiaran mas la perr…digo a kikyou!!! Y al perrito faldero (inuyasha) jajajaja mujajajajaja

Nos vemos!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

****

DECLAIMER: para que decir lo obvio¬¬....buhhh los personajes de inuyasha ni la hostoria me pertenece!!!!! la serie es de R.T y el fic de chobbit

UNA NOCHE DE COPAS

**CAPITULO ONCE**

**POR: chobbit**

-¿Por qué Inuyasha no me dijo que tendría un guardaespaldas? –le pregunté a Daisuke.o:p/o:p

-Para no alarmarla supongo… ¿no sería mas divertido viajar en el coche?o:p/o:p

-El propósito de salir a caminar es usar los pies –le respondí sonriendo-. Y ¿para que desperdiciar una tarde maravillosa encerrados en un auto?o:p/o:p

-Si pero no es cualquier auto es un súper auto solo le falta hablar –contestó entusiasmado como un niño al que le acaban de comprar un juguete nuevo-. Lo lamento le dije que no notaría mi presencia.o:p/o:p

-Está bien es mas divertido caminar acompañada que sola.o:p/o:p

-Si le doy toda la razón del mundo y también le doy la razón en que caminar puede resultar un ejercicio relajante.o:p/o:p

-Mucho mejor que un gimnasio ¿verdad?o:p/o:p

-Si mejor creo que cancelaré mi membresía de "Power Gym's"o:p/o:p

-Tampoco es para tanto.o:p/o:p

-¡¡Aome!! –Un joven interrumpió nuestra conversación gritándome desde el otro lado de la calle agitando su mano en forma de saludo. De inmediato Daisuke se interpuso entre él y yo cuando se aproximó.o:p/o:p

-¡Aome! ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Claro que no te acuerdas yo era un bebé la última vez que viste ya han pasado casi veinte años.o:p/o:p

-¡¿Sota?!o:p/o:p

-Si soy yo. Sabía que acabarías reconociéndome si la sangre llama.o:p/o:p

Daysuke se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Souta me abrazó con una efusividad que me pareció exagerada. Podríamos ser hermanos pero prácticamente era la primera vez que nos veíamos en toda la vida. Nos dirigimos a un modesto y tranquilo comedor cerca de ahí con el propósito de conversar y tomar algo.o:p/o:p

-¿Tu no vas a comer nada? –Me preguntó Souta comiéndose la mitad de la torta prácticamente de una sola mordida.o:p/o:p

-No, yo no tengo hambre.o:p/o:p

-Pues yo si moría de hambre. La comida del avión es horrible.o:p/o:p

-Así que vienes llegando al país.o:p/o:p

-Apenas aterricé y busqué un hotel y decidí buscarte de inmediato. Que suerte tienes al estar casada con un hombre tan rico como Inuyasha y supongo que deben de estar felices con la llegada de su primer hijo.o:p/o:p

-Si. Los dos estamos muy contentos.o:p/o:p

-Ojalá y yo me encontrara a una mujer así de rica y de guapa.o:p/o:p

La manera de pensar de Souta no me estaba gustando nada pero que otra cosa se podría esperar de él, siendo hijo de quien era hijo.o:p/o:p

-Me enteré de que murió nuestro padre y tú vendiste todo lo que te dejo.o:p/o:p

-Si, el viejo cometió muchos errores al morir todos sus negocios estaban casi en la quiebra total y yo solo no pude hacerle frente a todos los problemas y las deudas que me dejó. Así que vendí todo. Las casas, los autos y lo que quedo de sus empresas. Recaudé todo el dinero que pude y me fui a Estados Unidos con el fin de empezar desde cero.o:p/o:p

-Y si estas aquí supongo que es porque no te fue nada bien.o:p/o:p

-Las cosas se me salieron de control quería prepararme estudiar una carrera e invertir en un negocio, pero empecé apostar y termine perdiendo todo el dinero que tenia. De pronto me encontré en un país extraño, sin conocer, a nadie y sin un centavo. El mundo se me vino encima de la noche a la mañana.o:p/o:p

-Ya me imaginó.o:p/o:p

En medio de la plática con Souta me percaté de un tipo que se acercó a nosotros con una cámara fotográfica en mano. Daisuke que se encontraba tomando un café a dos mesas de donde estábamos nosotros lo interceptó, le torció el brazo hacia atrás y lo llevó hacia fuera, sin ningún tipo de aspaviento. Me quedé asombrada por su profesionalismo.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué le pasa a tú guardaespaldas? –Preguntó Souta- Un poco de publicidad no le hace mal a nadie.o:p/o:p

-A Inuyasha no le gustan esas cosas –le respondí-. Así que te las arreglaste para volver a Japón y ahora no tienes dinero, ni empleo, ni siquiera un lugar en donde vivir.o:p/o:p

-Y eso no es todo Aome, estoy metido en gran lío -necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente –me dijo en tono muy angustioso y colocando sus manos encima de las mías, justo en ese momento una mujer nos tomo una foto con su celular. Era Kikyo, por lo menos ya podía estar tranquila. No estaba con Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le pregunté a Souta.o:p/o:p

-Veraz Aome, en mi afán por recuperar todo lo que perdí, conseguí dinero prestado para seguir apostando, pero mi suerte no cambio y ahora estoy hundido hasta el cuello.o:p/o:p

-¿Cuánto dinero debes? –le pregunté nerviosa.o:p/o:p

Souta escribió en una servilleta una cantidad con muchos ceros a la derecha que me hizo abrir la boca por la sorpresa.o:p/o:p

-¡Es mucho dinero! ¿Que pasa si no pagas? Iras a la cárcel.o:p/o:p

-Ojalá fuera así de simple Aome. Con estos tipo no se juega, me dieron un plazo para reunir el dinero, si no cumplo me buscaran hasta el fin del mundo para ajustar cuentas.o:p/o:p

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, acaba de conocer a mi hermano y ahora lo iba a perder por culpa de unos matones.o:p/o:p

-Yo no tengo tanto dinero- le dije angustiada.o:p/o:p

-Pídeselo a Inuyasha, para él será como quitarle un pelo a un gato.o:p/o:p

Pedirle dinero a Inuyasha sería una solución muy sencilla pero ¿Inuyasha me daría tanto dinero para dárselo al irresponsable de Souta? Además, yo aún seguía molesta con él por lo del jardín de niños, no le daría el gusto de verme suplicándole por su ayuda.o:p/o:p

-Tengo un auto podría endosar la factura a tu nombre.o:p/o:p

-¿Un auto? –Preguntó Souta incrédulo-. No alcanzará para nada…o:p/o:p

-Es un lexus de lujo ultimo modelo y esta como nuevo, casi no lo he usado, inconcluso mal vendido, debería de alcanzarte el dinero para pagar tu deuda.o:p/o:p

-¡Ah! Un lexus claro eso cambia las cosas. Gracias Aome, me haz salvado la vida.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Nos dirigimos a casa de Inuyasha, busqué las llaves y los papeles del auto y se los entregué a Souta. El muchacho se puso feliz me abrazó con entusiasmo y me dio un beso en cada mejilla. Se alejó en el auto con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja. Imaginé que disfrutaría del auto unos días antes de intentar venderlo.o:p/o:p

Esa noche me dormí pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Estaba feliz por reencontrarme con Souta, pero esa felicidad se opacaba un poco al saber que solo me había buscado porque necesitaba mi ayuda.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando me desperté de golpe cuando alguien tiró bruscamente de mis cobijas. Ahí estaba Inuyasha mas furioso que nunca me froté los ojos con las manos para asegurarme de que no se tratara de una pesadilla.o:p/o:p

-Aome ¿Dónde está el auto que te regalé? –Me preguntó a gritos.o:p/o:p

-¿Inuyasha? Creí que volverías hasta mañana.o:p/o:p

-Respóndeme Aome ¿Donde está el auto?o:p/o:p

-¿El auto?o:p/o:p

-Si, si, el auto ¿Dónde está? Cuando llegué no lo vi en la cochera.o:p/o:p

Sin entender muy bien todavía que ocurría le contesté lo primero que cruzó por mi mente.o:p/o:p

-Lo robaron.o:p/o:p

-¿Lo robaron? Aome mírame a los ojos ¿Crees que soy un idiota? No mientas más. El auto se lo regalaste a tu amante. o:p/o:p

Abrí los ojos como platos ante la acusación de Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-¡¿Cómo te atreves acusarme de algo tan grave?! –Ahora si estaba bien despierta ante el repentino ataque de Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-De nada te sirve seguir mintiendo, al menos ten el valor de confesar tu engaño. Se que tienes un amante y no puedes negarlo –prácticamente me arrojó el periódico que tenia en las manos en el rostro.o:p/o:p

-¡Pensaste que estando fuera del país no me enteraría de nada!o:p/o:p

Ahora si que estaba gritando dejándose llevar por completo por la enorme rabia que sentía. Golpeó con fuerzas el tocador y de pasó tiró todas las cosas que había sobre él. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado me daban ganas de esconderme debajo de la cama o salir corriendo. Con manos temblorosas miré el periódico. Había una foto mía con Souta. La misma foto que Kikyo nos había tomado, no conforme con enviársela a Inuyasha y llenarle la cabeza de tonterías la había mandado a publicar.o:p/o:p

-¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? –Me preguntó Inuyasha indignado, rojo por la ira-. De verdad creía que eras diferente a las demás mujeres que se me acercaban solo por mi dinero, pero al final de cuentas resultaste ser peor de sinvergüenza que Emma. Gracias a ti ahora soy el hazmerreír de todo el mundo. Pero esto no se va a quedar así, de mí no se burla nadie. Vas a pagar muy caro por lo que haz hecho Aome. De eso puedes estar segura.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha salió de la habitación azotando la puerta sin darme tiempo de nada. Ahora gracias a Kikyo todo el mundo pensaba que era una mujerzuela pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento ¿Cómo iba a aclarar las cosas con Inuyasha? En el estado en que estaba era imposible hablar con él. Me sentía tan mal por la impotencia que sentía de no poder aclarar las cosas con Inuyasha que me quede tirada en la cama llorando por largo rato.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

-¿Va algún lado señora? –Me preguntó Daisuke.o:p/o:p

-Si –Apenas me recupere un poco me aliste para salir. A pesar de lo grande que era la casa de Inuyasha ahora me sentía sofocada estando dentro de ella.o:p/o:p

-Supongo que vas acompañarme.o:p/o:p

-Mucho me temo que no podrá salir de esta casa ni solo ni acompañada. El señor Inuyasha dio órdenes de no permitirle la salida por ningún motivo.o:p/o:p

No podía creer lo que oía que se proponía Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-¿Y que harás sino obedezco las ordenes de tu amo? ¿Usaras la fuerza física para someterme?o:p/o:p

Eché andar hacia el enorme portón que daba a la calle seguida por Daisuke. Creí que de algún momento a otro me detendría pero no lo hizo, no era necesario la salida estaba perfectamente asegurada bajo llave y dos enormes guaruras la resguardaban.o:p/o:p

-Supongo que nadie me abrirá la puerta –le dije a Daisuke.o:p/o:p

-Mejor vuelva a la casa señora –me segerió el hombre.o:p/o:p

Que otra opción tenía.o:p/o:p

En cuanto entré marque el número de Inuyasha, ese maldito me iba a oír.o:p/o:p

-No puedes hacerme esto no puedes mantenerme encerrada, te exijo que les ordenes a tus gorilas que me dejen salir.o:p/o:p

-¿Y para que quieres salir Aome? Para verte con tu amante ¿no haz tenido suficiente de él? No te preocupes si tanto te urge un hombre prometo llegar a casa temprano.o:p/o:p

¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha me tratara y me hablara de es forma?o:p/o:p

-No te permito que me hables de ese modo.o:p/o:p

-Soy yo el que no voy a permitir que sigas viendo la cara de estúpido. Mientras este casada conmigo y embarazada de mi hijo no voy a consentir que te veas con otros hombres, cuando estemos debidamente divorciados serás libre para hacer lo que te venga en gana.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono de golpe dejándome a mí con toda la rabia y frustración que sentía.o:p/o:p

-No deberías de hacer esos corajes no le hace bien al bebé- me dijo Kaede.o:p/o:p

El ama de llaves de Inuyasha, era buena persona a excepción de cuando se la pasaba justificando el comportamiento de Inuyasha y en estos momentos debería de estar pensando lo peor de mí.o:p/o:p

-¡Tú bien sabes que Souta es mi hermano! ¿Por qué no se lo haz dicho a Inuyasha? –le reproche a Daisuke que se encontraba con nosotras.o:p/o:p

-Ese muchacho del periódico ¿es su hermano? –preguntó Kaede.o:p/o:p

-Si, es mi hermano, es mi hermano –exclame una y otra vez mirando al cielo, como si con eso pudiera resolver la situación.o:p/o:p

-Yo lamento mucho todo esto señora, pero como se encuentra en estos momentos el señor Inuyasha no escucharía explicaciones ni de su propia madre –me dijo Daisuke- además estoy seguro de que va a despedirme en la menor oportunidad que tenga.o:p/o:p

-¿Por qué haría eso?o:p/o:p

-Por quede seguro él debe de pensar que yo estuve alcahueteando su supuesta relación con Souta.o:p/o:p

Toda lo que podía provocar las intrigas de es esa bruja. Destruir un matrimonio y de paso dejar a un hombre sin empleo.o:p/o:p

-No comprendo como pasó esto -Dijo Daisuke- yo le destruí el rollo de la cámara a ese fotógrafo.o:p/o:p

-Fue Kikyo le respondí con desgano- ella tomo la foto y no conforme con enviársela a Inuyasha a su celular también la mandó a publicar en el periódico de mayor circulación.o:p/o:p

-¿Por que eso no me sorprende? –preguntó Kaede.o:p/o:p

¿Y por que a mi no deja de sorprenderme la reacción de Inuyasha? ¿Qué no se da cuenta en la foto de que solo estaba platicando con Souta? ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan cerrado de cabeza? ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan ciego y creer todo lo que le dice Kikyo?o:p/o:p

-Te pido por favor Aome que tengas paciencia con Inuyasha y no tomes decisiones precipitadas, las cosas se aclararan a su debido tiempo. Yo no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día Inuyasha pueda ver a Kikyo como realmente es.o:p/o:p

¿Paciencia? Ya no me quedaba mucha paciencia para Inuyasha. Ya llevaba muchos años con una venda en los ojos ¿Cuántos años mas duraría con ella? Yo no creo que exista en el mundo alguien con tanta paciencia como para soportar esta situación. Si Inuyasha y yo logramos superar este conflicto entonces Kikyo se las ingeniaría para provocar otro malentendido entre nosotros y tarde o temprano mi matrimonio terminaría con Inuyasha. Presagie tristemente.o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Después de varias horas de la llamada que le hice a Inuyasha me encontraba en la sala sentada en uno de los sillones, sin nada que hacer intentado concentrarme en un libro ¿Cómo iba a concentrarme si mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas en torno a mi situación con Inuyasha? Deje de leer el libro al quedarme boquiabierta cuando vi a Souta entrar por la entrada principal como perro por su casa, arrastrando una enorme maleta. ¿Cómo lo habrían dejado pasar?o:p/o:p

-¡Vaya! Mi cuñadito si que sabe vivir bien –exclamó Souta mirando la casa por todos lados y lanzando un silbido de admiración.o:p/o:p

-Souta ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!o:p/o:p

-Me quedaré aquí por algún tiempo. Yo no tengo donde vivir y esta casa tiene cuartos de sobra.o:p/o:p

-¡¿Te haz vuelto loco?! No puedes quedarte aquí, las cosas entre Inuyasha y yo están muy mal.o:p/o:p

-No te preocupes por eso, yo ya solucioné eso por ti. Fui hablar con Inuyasha, primero quiso ahorcarme pero finalmente pude aclararle todo. Al principio no me creyó que yo era tu hermano pero finalmente no le quedó mas remedio que aceptar la verdad y reconocer su error. El pobre se miraba tan acongojado, así que no tuve mas remedio que aprovecharme de la situación –me dijo Souta riendo cínicamente.o:p/o:p

-¿Cómo que te aprovechaste de la situación?o:p/o:p

-Le conté la triste historia de mi vida y me dio el dinero necesario para solucionarlo todo y no solo eso, sino que me invitó a quedarme en su casa el tiempo que fuera necesario. Toma esto –me dio las llaves del auto -gracias por tu ayuda pero ya no lo necesito.o:p/o:p

-¿Podrías llevar mi maleta a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes? –le ordenó una de las muchachas de servicio. La chica no lo obedeció de inmediato, solo se le quedo viendo al extraño que tan osadamente le daba órdenes de esa forma.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué le pasa? No se quede ahí como una tonta yo soy el hermano de la señora de esta casa e invitado del señor Inuyashao:p/o:p

La chica tomo la pesada maleta y a duras penas empezó a subir la larga hilera de escalones.o:p/o:p

Souta podría ser un sinvergüenza y un irresponsable pero era mi único familiar y yo no podría estar mas contenta de tenerlo en casa.o:p/o:p

-Me siento muy feliz de conocerte y de que te vayas a quedar aquí –le dije abrazándolo Souta me devolvió el abrazo y me respondió:o:p/o:p

-Créeme hermanita mas feliz me siento yo de poder hospedarme en un lugar como este.o:p/o:p

Además de todos sus defectos que no eran pocos, Souta también era un interesado.o:p/o:p

-Me prestaras el auto de vez en cuando ¿verdad?o:p/o:p

-Claro –le contesté teniendo por seguro que de vez en cuando sería en realidad todos los días.o:p/o:p

-Y permíteme darte un consejo: no perdones a Inuyasha tan fácilmente, déjalo que se arrastre y se humille se lo merece el muy perro.o:p/o:p

No me gusto nada que Souta llamara perro a Inuyasha pero ¿de que otra forma se le podría llamar si se comportaba como perro faldero con Kikyo?o:p/o:p

o:p /o:p

Después de la metida de pata de Inuyasha sería de lo mas normal que el viniera a disculparse de inmediato, pero Inuyasha no llegó a comer como de costumbre, ni siquiera una llamada de teléfono me merecía. Mi desconsuelo no podría ser mayor, se había equivocado tremendamente conmigo, me había insultado me había llamado de lo peor, pero las horas pasaban y de él ni sus luces. Iba llegando la hora de cenar, cuando él al fin se digno aparecer, yo estaba en la recamara viendo la televisión.o:p/o:p

Él entró y se sentó en la cama junto a mí en silencio.o:p/o:p

-¿Y que estas viendo? –me preguntó.o:p/o:p

-Nada… trescientos canales y nada interesante que ver. Irónico.o:p/o:p

-Si… pasa muy seguido.o:p/o:p

Guardamos silencio por un rato nos dedicamos los dos a mirar la televisión, nunca en mi vida les había puesto tanta atención a los comerciales, no solo porque el programa estaba aburrido, sino por el horrible silencio que se presentó entre Inuyasha y yo.o:p/o:p

-Te traje algo -dijo él entregándome una carpeta.o:p/o:p

Aparte la viste del televisor y le eché un vistazo a los papeles que me había entregado Inuyasha. Eran las escrituras del jardín de niños a mi nombre.o:p/o:p

-¿Qué significa esto? –le pregunté sorprendida.o:p/o:p

-La escuela es tuya… para que la administres, para que des clases para que hagas con ella lo que quieras.o:p/o:p

-¿Esta es tu manera de pedirme perdón? ¿Siempre tratas de arreglar las cosas con tu dinero?o:p/o:p

-Aome… yo… lamento mucho lo ocurrido esta mañana, en cuanto me entere de la verdad de las cosas me arrepentí mucho, no tenia cara con que pararme en frente de ti lo único que te pido es que me perdones.

-Si hubieras usado un poquito tu sentido común Inuyasha te hubieras dado cuenta de que Souta y yo solo estábamos platicando ¿Nunca te paso por la cabeza pensar que solo podía ser mi amigo? Incluso si te hubieras fijado un poquito mas te hubieras dado cuenta del parecido que tenemos y tu solo hubieras llegado a la conclusión de que es mi hermano pero se te hizo mas fácil ponerte como loco y pensar lo peor de mi y para tratar de suavizar las cosas vienes y me das este regalo –le dije mostrándole la carpeta amarilla.o:p/o:p

-Trata de entender Aome después de lo que me paso con Emma lo peor que me puede pasar es que una mujer me engañe es por eso que una vez juré no volverme a casar nunca.o:p/o:p

-Yo no te obligue a nada, si mal no recuerdo fue al revés.o:p/o:p

-Nunca dejarás de echármelo en cara.o:p/o:p

-Y tú nunca dejarás de comportarte como un idiota.o:p/o:p

Inuyasha me miró furioso pero su mirada su fue suavizando poco a poco.o:p/o:p

-Tienes razón, me porté como un idiota. Debí confiar más en ti. ¿Podrías perdonarme algún día?o:p/o:p

-Está bien. Intentaremos olvidar lo ocurrido y darle vuelta a la página pero no necesito que me regales una escuela para perdonarte.o:p/o:p

-La escuela no tiene nada que ver con esto, es el regalo que dije que te daría a mi regreso de China. Después de la discusión de ayer recapacité y reconozco que hice mal en comprar la escuela para que te quedaras sin empleo. Por eso te la doy.o:p/o:p

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer con ella. Yo solo quería impartir clases.o:p/o:p

-No te preocupes puedo poner uno o varios contadores míos a tu disposición y cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultarla conmigo.o:p/o:p

-Está bien –por fin acepté el costoso regalo de Inuyasha.o:p/o:p

-Entonces ¿Qué? Borrón y cuenta nueva –me dijo abrazándome.o:p/o:p

-Si borrón y cuenta nueva –le mentí sabiendo muy bien que mientras Kikyo estuviera de por medio nunca habría borrón y cuenta nueva en nuestro matrimonio.

-Casi lo olvidaba. Kikyo vendrá a cenar esta noche.

**CONTINUARA…**

Jojojojo que tal??

Les juro que morí con lo ultimo XD!!!! Pero ya se viene lo bueno!!!

Agradecimientos:

**Akima-06**

**setsuna17**

**Chie Abi**

**Celeste**

**Blandy**

**Lorena**

**nickita021**

**Katys Camui**

**Kesiichan**

**Paulaa**

**Frexua**

Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios!!! XD!!!! Y todos los que leen!!!!

Toy algo apurada así que aquí están los adelantos!!!

_La cena que pretendía llevar en paz se fue por un tubo. No soportaba tanta hipocresía de kikyo y quedarme como si nada._

_-Entiendo que este molesta Aome pero yo no mande ninguna foto al periódico._

* * *

_-Yo sé que nadie me ha pedido mi opinión y que quizás a nadie le importa escucharla –Intervino Souta que en casi toda la cena solo había estado de oyente- pero como yo también estoy implicado en todo este asunto es justo que también de mi punto de vista ¿no? –Parecía un político a punto de dar un discurso- Bueno en este mundo hay de todo: gente buena, gente mala… y también hay personas perversas por naturaleza cuyo único propósito es hacerle daños a los demás por el simple placer de hacerlo, en los casos más extremos se les llama psicópatas –dijo Souta con un aire intelectual, acabándose el contenido de su copa y volviéndosela a llenar de inmediato._

* * *

_-¿Esa es tu forma de arreglar las cosas Inuyasha? ¿A golpes? –le reclamé eufórica._

_-El me provocó desde anoche me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos._

_-Quiero que sepas que Aome ya no esta sola –Dijo Souta poniéndose de pie- ahora tiene quien la defienda y no pienso permitir que la humilles largándote con otra cada vez que te venga en gana._

_-No me esperes despierta, no se a que horas va__ya a regresar._

* * *

_El pánico se apoderó de mí al pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle al bebé, todavía faltaban dos meses para que naciera._

_-No puedes dejarme ahora, te necesito –casi le supliqué._

_-No tengo opción, Kikyo esta muy alterada y me dijo que… no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones a mi regreso te lo contaré todo._

_-Si te largas con ella te juro que me voy de la casa –lo amenacé haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soportar el dolor._

_-En ese caso atente a las consecuencias –me respondió muy serio._

**jojojo dios..eso no es nada!!!XD!!!**

**besos y saludos desde VENEZUELA**

**EN LA UNION ESTA LA FUERZA**

**FUERZA CHILE!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**LO QUE TODO MUNDO SABE¬¬: inuyasha ni el fic me pertenece!!**

**jojojo creo que acrtualice mas rapido XD!!!!**

**CAPITULO DOCE**

**por**

**CHOBIT080**

-Por cierto, Kikyo vendrá a cenar esta noche.

Inuyasha había perdido un tornillo ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerme esto?

-¿Por qué la invitaste Inuyasha? –le pregunté sin molestarme en ocultar mi disgusto- Sabes bien que no la soporto. Crees que no lo se que Kikio es la responsable de todo. Tú te hiciste ideas equivocadas de mí y de Souta no por el periódico sino porque ella te envió la foto a tu celular.

-Precisamente por eso insistió en venir. Está muy acongojada por haber malinterpretado todo. Quiere pedirte perdón en persona.

¿Por qué Inuyasha tenía que ser tan ingenuo?

-¿Sabes que estuvo llamándome por teléfono para decirme que se iría contigo a Hong Kong y que ustedes dos se la pasarían muy a gusto sin mí?

-¿De donde sacas eso Aome?

Me preguntó Inuyasha muy serio, era obvio que no iba a creerme nada. ¿Hasta cuando sería capaz de soportar esta situación? Inuyasha y yo acabamos de salir de una crisis y no tenía ganas de entrar en otra. Por el momento trataría de sobrellevar la dichosa cena y de aceptar las muy "sinceras disculpas" de Kikyo.

Momentos después nos sentamos los cuatro en el comedor, la comida se veía exquisita pero en esos momentos poco apetecible. A Souta tampoco se le antojaba mucho comer, de inmediato se abocó sobre el vino de mesa bebiendo de su copa con avidez desmedida.

-Pero que torpe he sido Aome ¿Cómo no me di cuenta del parecido entre Souta y tú y deducir que te habías reencontrado con tu hermano?

-¿Cómo sabías que tengo un hermano?

-Yo se lo dije –intervino Inuyasha.

-Pues no debiste hacerlo –le dije indignada- no tienes porque andarle contando mi historia a medio mundo.

-No exageres solo se lo dije a Kikyo.

-Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que todo el mundo sepa el cuento de Aome y mío –dijo Souta- Quien sabe, tal vez algún productor se interese en nuestra historia y podríamos ganar mucho dinero.

-Espero no me guardes rencor por lo que hice Aome y me tomes por una chismosa -dijo Kikyo tomando de nuevo la palabra- pero yo aprecio demasiado a Inuyasha y no podría ver como alguien lo lástima y quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Y no perdiste el tiempo y no conforme con haberle avisado publicaste la foto en el diario de mayor circulación del país.

La cena que pretendía llevar en paz se fue por un tubo. No soportaba tanta hipocresía de kikyo y quedarme como si nada.

-Entiendo que este molesta Aome pero yo no mande ninguna foto al periódico.

La exagerada cordura de Kikyo y su aparente calma me ponía los pelos de punta. Deseaba echármele encima y arrastrarla por los cabellos, por lo menos gritarles unas cuantas verdades y acabar con su maldita calma y de paso quedar como una loca enfrente de Inuyasha que no pararía de darle la razón a ella ¿sería ese su plan al venir a mi casa esta noche? ¿O solo quería burlarse de mí?

-Comprende Aome que Kikyo no se ganaría nada haciendo eso que tu dices –Inuyasha hablaba con aparente tranquilidad pero por la forma en que me miraba sabía que estaba furioso.

-Yo sé que nadie me ha pedido mi opinión y que quizás a nadie le importa escucharla –Intervino Souta que en casi toda la cena solo había estado de oyente- pero como yo también estoy implicado en todo este asunto es justo que también de mi punto de vista ¿no? –Parecía un político a punto de dar un discurso- Bueno en este mundo hay de todo: gente buena, gente mala… y también hay personas perversas por naturaleza cuyo único propósito es hacerle daños a los demás por el simple placer de hacerlo, en los casos más extremos se les llama psicópatas –dijo Souta con un aire intelectual, acabándose el contenido de su copa y volviéndosela a llenar de inmediato.

Inuyasha estalló en cólera yo por mi parte me sentí satisfecha por apoyo inesperado de Souta aunque no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si me estaba apoyando o simplemente le hacia gracia hacer rabiar a Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres decir que Kikyo es una psicópata? –le preguntó Inuyasha con los ojos llameantes por la ira contenida.

-¿Yo cuando he dicho eso? –Souta empezó hacerse el inocente- lo único que hice fue mi dar mi concepto de esa palabra pero yo nunca dije "Kikyo es una psicópata" ¿verdad que no? –Souta se volvió acabar el contenido de su copa, estaba a punto de verle el fondo a la botella.

-No te permito que te burles de mí, ni que insultes a Kikyo en mis narices –Dijo Inuyasha apretando sus puños con fuerza –te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y que tu solo estas aquí de arrimado.

-Esta también es mi casa -Dije alzando la voz para defender a Souta- Y no hace falta que te recuerde que tu mismo lo invitaste.

-Ya, por favor no discutan –dijo Kikyo haciéndola de pacificadora tratando de quedar bien con Inuyasha- lo que dijo Souta no tiene importancia es obvio que esta borracho.

Souta soltó una carcajada.

-Se necesita mucho mas que un vino dulce de mesa para emborracharme –quiso volver a llenar en vano su copa, no se había percatado que la botella ya estaba vacía.

-Sin vino no hay diversión, mejor me voy a dormir.

Al ponerse de pie se tuvo que sostener de la mesa para no caerse después de todo el vino si lo había afectado. Souta se alejo tambaleándose dejando la cena intacta yo lo seguí dejando también mi plato sin tocar.

-Mejor voy con él no vaya hacer que se caiga al subir las escaleras.

Mucho tiempo después apareció Inuyasha por la recamara aún no se le pasaba el coraje que le habíamos hecho pasar Souta y yo. Entro en el cuarto encendiendo la luz y haciendo gran alboroto sin importarle que yo ya pudiera estar dormida.

-Te llevó mucho tiempo despedirte de Kikyo.

-No empieces Aome. Kikyo se siente muy mal por todo esto y además está muy sensible. La pérdida de su embarazo aún esta muy reciente. Ella vino aquí con las mejores intenciones y tú como la tratas y del malagradecido de tu hermano no quiero ni hablar. Le salvé el pellejo pagando su deuda, le doy alojamiento y mira nada MAS como se comporta.

-En realidad Souta no te debe nada. Si los has ayudado ha sido por ti, para limpiar tu conciencia.

Y la discusión se estaba tornando cada vez tensa y se hubiera prolongado por más tiempo a no ser que fuimos interrumpidos cuando el celular de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar.

-Es Kikyo tengo que ir con ella…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Kikyo se había ido? ¿Quince, veinte minutos? Apenas había llegado a su casa y ya clamaba por la presencia de Inuyasha.

-No te molestes de darme explicaciones, déjame adivinar, de repente a la mujer esa le dio tremendo ataque de depresión y necesita el apoyo de su mejor amigo porque nunca podrá arrullar en sus brazos a su hijo nonato –lo dije con tanto sarcasmo que hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

-Hablando de esa forma realmente de desconozco Aome –Inuyasha lo dijo con tanto desprecio que me heló la sangre.

-Nunca te has preguntado ¿Por qué Kikyo nunca te dijo que estaba embarazada hasta que tuvo ese dichoso accidente? ¿No habrá sido todo un invento de ella para interrumpir nuestro viaje de bodas?

Inuyasha se me quedó viendo de la misma forma en que miraría a un bicho raro bajo una lupa. Intenté en vano sostenerle la mirada.

-Estas muy mal Aome –Dijo cabizbajo y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

Claro para él era mucho más fácil pensar que su esposa era una celosa histérica o una loca que hablaba por hablar sin razón y sin motivo antes de pensar mal de su querida Kikyo.

-¿Y tu marido? –Me preguntó Souta al día siguiente durante el desayuno.

-Anoche se fue a la casa de Kikyo y no ha regresado.

-¿Y lo dices así? ¿Tan tranquila?

No me dio tiempo de responderle Inuyasha apareció en esos momentos. Al parecer había pasado muy mala noche. Con la misma ropa de ayer, sin afeitar y con cara de poco amigos. La discusión de ayer todavía venia siguiendo haciendo eco en su cabeza, de inmediato la tomó contra Souta.

-Espero que ya estés buscando empleo si hay algo que no soporto en esta vida es a los mantenidos.

Souta sonrió cínicamente dispuesto a no dejarse afectar por sus palabras.

-¿Con que calidad moral te atreves a juzgarme cuando tu eres de la clase de maridos que deja a su mujer embarazada sola para ir a pasar la noche con otra?

Eso fue lo último que pudo soportar Inuyasha sin previo aviso hizo callar a Souta de un certero golpe en la mandíbula. El pobre muchacho fue a parar hasta el suelo aturdido y con el labio partido. De inmediato me arrodillé a su lado y lo abracé evitando así su reacción de levantarse y devolverle el golpe a Inuyasha, de esa forma pude impedir que la pelea pasara a mayores.

-¿Esa es tu forma de arreglar las cosas Inuyasha? ¿A golpes? –le reclamé eufórica.

-El me provocó desde anoche me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

-Quiero que sepas que Aome ya no esta sola –Dijo Souta poniéndose de pie- ahora tiene quien la defienda y no pienso permitir que la humilles largándote con otra cada vez que te venga en gana.

-¡Basta! No tengo porque seguir soportando a este parásito –Inuyasha se fue del comedor dejándonos a Souta y a mí solos en el comedor.

-¿Por qué permites que te trate así Aome?

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me divorcie?

-Eso sería la solución, quedarías libre para hacer lo que te venga en gana sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie y además serías millonaria ¿no habrás cometido la estupidez de casarte por bienes separados?

El gran interés que demostraba Souta por mí bienestar se venia abajo cuando empezaba hablar dejándose llevar solo por el dinero.

-Estamos casados por bienes mancumunados pero la cosa no es tan sencilla. Para obtener el divorcio y quedarme con parte de su dinero debo ser capaz de comprobar que me ha sido infiel y aunque no lo creas Inuyasha no me engaña con Kikyo. De cualquier forma él y yo tenemos un acuerdo verbal: si para cuando nazca nuestro hijo la situación entre nosotros es intolerable como hasta entonces nos divorciaremos por mutuo consentimiento.

-Eso sería fantástico Aome ¿Puedes imaginártelo? –El rostro de Souta se iluminó por la avaricia.

Claro que podía imaginarme a Souta tratando de poner sus manos en el dinero de Inuyasha lo mismo que un ave de rapiña sobre un cadáver putrefacto en el desierto mas caliente del planeta. En caso de que eso sucediera Souta se equivocaba bastante si piensa que yo iba a permitir que despilfarrara el patrimonio de mi hijo.

-Solo quisiera pedirte un favor, ya no provoques más a Inuyasha, ya tengo suficientes problemas con él como para que tú le arrimes mas leña al fuego.

-Entiende Aome que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y con la boca cerrada.

-Si y te agradezco mucho que me defiendas, pero ya no quiero que te vuelva a golpear, ni a tener mas discusiones con él por tu causa, deja que yo misma intente arreglar mis problemas con él sin tu intervención.

-Ya veo –Dijo Souta pensativo- debes querer mucho a ese cavernícola, de lo contrario no te importaría arreglar los problemas con él, sobretodo cuando él es único culpable de todo –hasta Souta que llevaba poco tiempo en casa se daba cuenta de mi amor por Inuyasha ¿tan transparente era? Todo el mundo se daba cuenta menos Inuyasha- Está bien te haré caso ya no lo molestare mas, ni siquiera tendrá que soportar mi presencia. La casa es muy grande e evitaré toparme con él.

-Gracias Souta.

-De nada… ¿Me prestas las llaves del auto?

Inuyasha y yo no volvimos a discutir por culpa de Kikyo. Las siguientes semanas que sucedieron fueron de los mas tranquilas, el bebé seguía creciendo ahora estaba ya de siete meses, yo volví a dar clases y a ocuparme de la administración del plantel. No había vuelto a tener noticias de Kikyo, aunque bien sabía que Inuyasha la seguía viendo con mucha frecuencia, por lo menos Inuyasha ya no pasaba las noches en su casa y Souta… Bueno, Souta era un caso perdido, cumplió su palabra ya no volvió a reñir con Inuyasha, ni siquiera comía con nosotros. El era como una especie de sombra o fantasma en la casa. Todos los días tomaba mi auto ya ni siquiera me lo pedía prestado, se las arreglaba para sacarme dinero e irlo a gastar en vino y en mujerzuelas llegando siempre a altas horas de la noche y levantándose al día siguiente al mediodía o más tarde.

Su comportamiento no pasaba inadvertido para Inuyasha quien varias me pidió que dejara de solaparle su comportamiento. Mi relación con Inuyasha iba bien todo gracias a que Kikyo no había inventado ninguna intriga. Me negaba a creer que ella al fin se había resignado a dejarnos en paz solo esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar, era como el ojo del huracán parecía que todo había terminado pero minutos después el viento azotaba con mucho más fuerza. Pensar de esa forma me hacia sentir nerviosa e insegura preguntándome si nuestro matrimonio sobreviviría a una nueva embestida.

-Esto si que es un milagro –le dije a Souta cuando se sentó en la mesa conmigo a la hora del desayuno. Inuyasha ya se había ido a su trabajo.

-Es una pena que no me estés acompañando a desayunar porque te hayas levantado temprano sino porque acabas de llegar de la calle ¿se puede saber donde andabas?

-No te gustaría saberlo.

-Déjame adivinar en algún hotel, revolcándote con alguna prostituta barata ¿No te da miedo que te vayan a contagiar de algo?

-No. Yo soy muy precavido.

-Inuyasha también lo era y dentro dos meses será padre.

Souta se sonrió.

-En realidad no estuve en ningún hotel, ni con ninguna prostituta Aome.

-Entonces ¿Dónde?

-¿Quieres saberlo?... Está bien te lo diré… Estuve con Kikyo.

-¡¿Con Kikyo?!

-Si con Kikyo, ni yo mismo me la acabo creer. Me la encontré por casualidad hace poco en un restaurante me acerqué a saludarla y las cosas se dieron naturalmente entre nosotros.

-¿Te has vuelto loco Souta?

-No. Todo lo contrario, creo que he encontrado al amor de mi vida.

No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-No puedes hablar en serio ¿de verdad estás enamorado de ella?

Souta soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Debiste ver tu cara en un espejo cuando dije "he encontrado al amor de mi vida" No Aome, el amor no se inventó para hombres como yo, pero sería fabuloso poder casarme con ella, con todo el dinero que tiene me daría la gran vida y si eso no se da, por lo menos disfrutaré todo el tiempo que pueda en sus brazos.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esa mujer! –le dije con determinación.

-Relájate Aome ya se que odias a Kikyo pero no pasa nada, esto sucede todos los días, un hombre y una mujer se encuentran… se gustan…

-En serio crees que le gustas a Kikyo, no seas iluso, tú no eres más que chiquillo al lado de ella.

La expresión alegre de Souta se borró por completo por mi comentario.

-¿Crees que no soy lo suficiente hombre para atraer a una mujer como Kikyo?

-Souta no quise ofenderte, pero estoy segura que Kikyo no está contigo por gusto algo planea, sino te alejas de ella a tiempo terminara por hacerte daño. Por hacernos daño a todos.

-No alucines Aome ¿Qué podría pasar? Todo va estar bien… ¿Me prestas dinero?

-¿Para que quieres dinero?

-El auto no tiene gasolina y necesito comprarme ropa nueva.

-Si quieres ir a algún lado, camina. Si quieres ropa nueva, trabaja.

-Todo esto es por el asunto de Kikyo.

-No. Es algo que debí hace tiempo atrás. No puedes pasarte la vida viviendo como un holgazán.

-Sino me divierto ahora que soy joven ¿Cuándo lo haré?

-Una cosa es divertirse y otra es la clase de vida que tú llevas. Me voy al trabajo se me hace tarde y por cierto todas las cosas de esta casa están contadas así que no se te ocurra tomar algo "prestado" para venderlo o empeñarlo.

-Yo no soy un ladrón Aome.

-Como sea, ya es hora de que encauces tu vida hacia algo positivo. Adios.

El día había empezado muy mal con la discusión con Souta y no mejoraba para nada. Mi día de trabajo tampoco fue bueno; un niño se cayó de los columpios, se abrió la frente y tuvimos que llevarlo a urgencias. Tuve que soportar por un buen rato los reclamos de una madre furiosa e histérica que nos acusó de no estar capacitados, de no saber cuidar bien a los niños e incluso amenazó con demandarnos. También tuve que prestar oídos sordos a las murmuraciones de algunas trabajadores del plantel que no les acababa de gustar mucho la idea de ser yo ahora su jefa cuando antes era su compañera, una simple maestra al igual que ellas. Por si esto fuera poco se me estaba acumulando una pila de documentos que tenía que revisar y que ya no podía seguir postergando. Ni siquiera salí a comer, sin darme cuenta la tarde se fue volando, eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Inuyasha llegó a mi oficina. Habíamos quedarnos de vernos ahí, para irnos a la consulta con el doctor. Por fin mi mal día empezaba mejorar. Inuyasha llegó sonriente con un ramo de flores y como siempre me saludo con un beso.

-¿Por qué no le pagas a alguien para que se ocupe de todo este engorroso papaleo? – me sugirió.

-El Kinder es mió así que yo me ocupo de esto. Pero cuando nazca el bebé quizás necesite algo de ayuda ¿tu podrías prestarme a Sango?

-¡Ah no! De ninguna manera, Sango es mía –Dijo fingiendo estar molesto conmigo.

-Ya veremos a quien elige si se lo preguntamos; si al jefe gruñón o a su mejor amiga.

-Mejor ya vamonos antes de que me termine enfadando de verdad –dijo riéndose, justo en ese momento sonó su celular y al responderlo su sonrisa se borró de su rostro como por arte de magia.

-…Salgo para allá de inmediato.

Inuyasha me miró con cara de angustia sin saber que decirme.

-Kikyo sigue llorando por la perdida de su hijo aunque ya hallan pasado meses ¿Tantas ganas tenía de ser madre? –le pregunté sarcásticamente.

Inuyasha movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Tú no entiendes nada, perdió a su madre, perdió a su bebé y Onigumo la dejo cuando mas lo necesitaba. No tiene ningún otro familiar o amigo en quien apoyarse y además creo que se está volviendo una alcohólica.

Kikyo era el más claro ejemplo de que el dinero no da la felicidad. Solo que ella no era feliz porque no quería.

-Esto no es justo Inuyasha. Siempre me has acompañado con el ginecólogo mes tras mes y hoy me iban hacer el tercer ultrasonido. Hoy sabríamos si es niño o niña. Estábamos esperando que llegara este día con ansias.

Ya no podía más. Nunca he sido una llorona pero en esta ocasión estaba la borde del llanto.

-¿Por qué Kikyo no le pide ayuda a su pareja sentimental? –le pregunté dolida sin darme bien cuenta de lo que decía.

-Kikyo no tiene no tiene ninguna pareja sentimental y no creo que tenga ganas de salir con alguien después de lo que paso con Onigumo.

Y que pasaba si le decía que estaba saliendo con Souta. No ¿para que? seguro que no me iba a creer o peor aún podría tomarla en contra de él.

-¿Por qué no llamamos al doctor y le pedimos que reprograme la cita?

-¿Para que? No tiene caso. Kikyo inventaría otra de sus crisis imaginarias.

-¿Crees que Kikyo planea todo esto para arruinarnos el rato? –Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo- Entiendo que estés molesta pero Kikyo me preocupa mucho. Se deprima con facilidad. Sin mi ayuda se vendría abajo por completo. No puedo dejarla sola cuando mas me necesita. Mita te propongo algo; hoy por la noche veremos juntos el video de nuestro hijo.

-Me voy antes de que se me haga mas tarde –Corté a Inuyasha de golpe. Ya no tenía más interés en seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él.

-Daisuke no esta, como se supone que irías conmigo lo envía a casa.

-Lo llamaré para que se regrese.

-Yo te llevaré –se ofreció el de inmediato.

-No tenías prisa por irte rápido con Kikyo, apúrate no vaya hacer que este a punto de tirarse de la azotea de su casa.

Inuyasha se me quedó viendo molesto mientras yo marcaba el número de Daisuke.

Con lágrimas en los ojos miraba embobada la pantalla del ultrasonido, sentía tanta alegría y emoción de ver a mi hijo y lo más importante es que el doctor me dijo que estaba completamente sano. Era tan maravilloso, tan increíble sentirlo como se movía dentro de mí y verlo en el monitor al mismo tiempo. Un momento mágico sin duda alguna que no se me olvidaría nunca en la vida. Un momento mágico que no estaba compartiendo con Inuyasha. Las lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos con mayor aprehensión al pensar en Inuyasha. La tristeza y la amargura se apodero de mi de forma repentina sin poder evitarlo.

Todavía me estaba limpiando las lágrimas cuando salí de la consulta. Daisuke me estaba esperando recargado en le auto y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Todo bien señora.

-Si –Abrí mi bolso y saqué las fotografías que el doctor me había dado y se las mostré a Daisuke. El hombre las tomó y comenzó a estudiarlas desde diferentes ángulos.

-Esta es su cabecita y este su bracito –le expliqué al darme cuenta de que no entendía bien las impresiones.

-¡Ah si! Seguro que será un niño precioso.

-O niña no lo se.

Daisuke continuó observando fotos. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir este momento con el chofer y no con Inuyasha?

-Anda, dilo ya.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga? –Me preguntó.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando. Lo que todo el mundo piensa. Lo que todos saben. Lo que todo el mundo sabe pero nadie se atreve a decirlo. Anda dilo.

-Inuyasha es un estúpido –Dijo el hombre con rotundidad.

No se porque pero escuchar eso por parte de Daisuke me hizo sentir reconfortada. Abordamos el auto y el chofer que había enfilado en dirección a casa le pedí que me llevara con Sango. A estas horas debe de estar saliendo de su trabajo seguro que no tardaba en llegar a su casa. Apenas llegamos se me ocurrió una idea diabólica. Apagué mi celular y le pedí a Daisuke y a Sango que también apagaran el suyo y también descolgamos el teléfono fijo. De esa forma quedamos desconectadas del mundo exterior.

Pasamos un buen rato. Miramos emocionadas el video del bebé, comimos comida chatarra, bromeamos y miramos la televisión. El tiempo se fue volando y cuando llegué a casa de Inuyasha ya era cerca de la medianoche. Inuyasha tal y como me lo esperaba no estaba nada contento con mi tardanza.

-¿Se puede saber donde estaban? –Nos preguntó a Daisuke y a mí apenas pusimos un pie dentro de la casa.

-Estábamos con Sango.

-¿Si? Y que casualidad que ningún teléfono funcionaba ¿Qué le pasó a tu celular Daisuke?

-Se me acabó la batería –Respondió el chofer.

-En realidad yo le pedí que lo apagara. Daisuke es mi chofer, trabaja para mí, y tú no tienes porque pedirle explicaciones de nada- No me pareció justo que la tomará en contra de él, así que decidí intervenir.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa. Inuyasha me siguió dejando en paz al pobre chofer.

-¿Es esta tu estúpida venganza por lo que sucedió hoy en la tarde? –me preguntó obviamente muy molesto apenas entramos a la recamara.

-No. Tenía ganas de visitar a Sango.

-Estaba preocupado. Por lo menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de avisarme

-¿Para que? Tú estabas muy ocupado con Kikyo de hecho me sorprende encontrarte aquí en casa y no con ella.

-Esta bien, está bien –dijo Inuyasha en un intento por tranquilizarse- vamos a calmarnos no vale la pena hacer de esto algo mas grande ¿Tienes el CD?

Le entregué el disco a Inuyasha. Él muy emocionado de inmediato lo insertó en el DVD y pulsó el botón "play".

-¿Aome que haces? –Me preguntó al ver que no me sentaba a su lado a ver la televisión.

-Estoy muy cansada, voy a bañarme y a dormirme. Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Pero quedamos en ver juntos el video de nuestro hijo.

-No Inuyasha. Tú solo quedaste en ver el video del bebé. Yo nunca acepté.

-Pero tienes que explicarme no logro comprenderlo.

-Lástima. Debiste de haber ido a la consulta conmigo y escuchar las explicaciones del médico.

-¡Maldita sea Aome! –Terminé con la poca paciencia de Inuyasha, furioso arrojó el control remoto del DVD contra la pared. Muy típico de él.

-Nadie te enseño a contar hasta diez –le dije seriamente.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando?! Métete al baño y déjame en paz.

La siguiente semana fue de pura tolerancia ente los dos. Inuyahsa seguía muy enojado conmigo. No tenía para cuando pasársele el coraje. Yo había estado a punto de ceder, de olvidar lo ocurrido y tratar de solucionar todo, pero ¿por que tenía que ser yo y no Inuyasha el que de le primer paso para arreglar un conflicto entre nosotros? Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Inuyasha estaba muy convencido de tener la razón y yo lo único que deseaba era que Kikyo no empeorara más las cosas entre nosotros. Así que nuestro futuro por lo pronto era un tanto incierto.

-Qué raro que estés cenando sola –Me preguntó Souta.

-Que raro que estés aquí a estas horas de la noche y no andes en la calle de parranda.

-¿Y con que dinero voy hacerlo si tu no me das? Y dime ¿Dónde esta el perro de tu marido? ¿Tienes problemas con él?

-Si.

-Y Kikyo tiene la culpa, supongo.

-Así es.

-Y yo que pensaba que te hacía un favor al salir con ella para tenerla entretenida y quitársela de encima a Inuyasha.

-Souta por favor, aléjate de esa mujer, suficiente problemas tengo con Inuyasha y no quiero que tu también los tengas.

-Te preocupas demasiado Aome.

En ese justo momento llegó Inuyasha. Souta e Inuyasha eran como el agua y el aceite. Podían estar juntos pero no revolverse y cuanto lo vio llegar Souta se disolvió como el humo.

-¿Ya consiguió trabajo el vago de tu hermano?

-No. Pero por lo menos el no le ocasiona ningún daño a nadie con su ociosidad, sino quiere hacer nada productivo con su vida es su problema. Suyo y nadie mas.

-Estoy cansado de esta situación Aome. No fui contigo a la consulta ¿y que? No es el fin del mundo -Bonita manera de disculparse- Por lo menos dime si voy a tener un hijo o una hija.

-No lo se.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-No. El que quería saberlo eres tú, yo no, así que tendrás que preguntárselo al doctor.

Me levanté del comedor dando por terminada por conversación con Inuyasha haciendo caso omiso al sudor que inesperadamente empezó a perlar mi frente. Dejando a Inuyasha solo en el comedor con sus corajes el teléfono de la sala empezó a sonar. No estaba ni Kaede ni ninguna otra empleada de servicio, así que conteste yo.

-Pásame a Inuyasha de inmediato –me dijo Kikyo al otro lado de línea con voz autoritaria.

-Yo no soy tu criada –le contesté ignorando el repentino dolor que empecé a sentir en la parte baja de la espalda.

-No te pases de lista conmigo Aome. Disfruta mientras puedas siendo la señora Taisho. Inuyasha solo se casó contigo por el bebé. En cuanto nazca ese bastardo Inyuyasha se deshará de ti.

Fui incapaz de seguir soportando las impertinencias de esa mujer le pase el teléfono a Inuyasha que me observaba en silencio desde el otro extremo de la sala soportando las nauseas que de pronto empecé a sentir.

Inuyasha contestó el teléfono escuchando en silencio cualquier cosa que esa mujer le estuviera diciendo, después colgó el teléfono y me aviso que tenía que salir de inmediato. Yo miraba con total impotencia la reacción de Inuyasha, una sola llamada de esa mujer bastaba para que él estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo todo, por ir corriendo a su lado. Sentí un agudo dolor en el vientre y horrorizada me percaté que podría tratarse del bebé.

-No me esperes despierta, no se a que horas vaya a regresar.

El pánico se apoderó de mí al pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle al bebé, todavía faltaban dos meses para que naciera.

-No puedes dejarme ahora, te necesito –casi le supliqué.

-No tengo opción, Kikyo esta muy alterada y me dijo que… no tengo tiempo para darte explicaciones a mi regreso te lo contaré todo.

-Si te largas con ella te juro que me voy de la casa –lo amenacé haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soportar el dolor.

-En ese caso atente a las consecuencias –me respondió muy serio.

Inuyasha salió de la casa dando grandes zancadas. Se largaba con ella sin menor asomo de duda, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y después… después, nada. La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí haciéndome olvidar de momento cualquier angustia o dolor.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Lo odie de verdad lo odie por esto!!!!!**

**Olvidando esta parte jajajaja me encanto Sota jajajajaja de verdad me morí de la risa jajaja fue demasiado bueno jajaja kikyo psicópata jajaja notese que eso lo dijo inuyasha ;D jajajajaja**

**Ufs amigas ya se acerca la hora de la verdad…pero de la verdad de lo que es capaz de hacer la ¬€¬R%&%& de kikyo ¬¬ ya verán!!! Y en este capi se vislumbra un poco!!! Oh my good!!!!!**

**Agradecimientos:**

Wou!!!!!!

**107 review**..dios la autora se pondrá muyyyy pero muyyy feliz cuando lo sepa!!!!!!! XD!!!!!

Arigatou chicas por que gracias a ustedes le demostrare a Chobit que escribe muy bien!!!!!

Gracias a :

**aome-2507**

**Luz Celestial**

**Katys Camui**

**kira christhopher**

**sara**

**kesiichan**

**Chie Abi**

**nickita021**

**blandy**

**Paula :D !**

**setsuna17**

**Xx-Bella V-xX**

**Akima-06**

**blacklady-moon**

**CONEJA**

**15 review!!!** Wouuu me atrevería a decir que es el capi con mas review!! XD!!!! Y lo que se vienes!!!

ADELANTOS!!! SE VIENE CANDELA!!!

_-Kikyo anoche amenazó con suicidarse –dijo apesumbrado, eso era su gran disculpa, diciendo eso esperaba arreglar todo-. De haber sabido que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer jamás te hubiera dejado sola._

_-He tomado una decisión Inuyasha._

_El me miró con preocupación._

_-¿Qué decisión?_

_-Es posible que mañana me den alta y lo primero que haré será hacer las maletas para irme_

* * *

_-¿No te enseñaron de pequeño a tocar antes de entrar? –le preguntó Inuyasha molesto._

_-Si, si me enseñaron, pero este es el cuarto del bebé y dudo mucho que se hubiera levantado a abrirme la puerta –¡Pero que niño más precioso!– Exclamo levantándolo de la cuna._

_-Ya lo despertaste ¡idiota! –Dijo Inuyasha furibundo._

_-Pero si ya tiene mucho tiempo despierto, como no iba estarlo con los gritos que pegas, me sorprende que no este llorando. ¿Quién es el bebé más bonito? –Souta centró de nuevo su atención en el niño hablándole en un tono chistoso –De seguro cuando crezca será todo un rompecorazones, tiene que serlo, si esta igualito a mi._

_-No seas estúpido el bebé no se parece en nada a ti –Inuyasha estaba a punto de reventar y Souta parecía que le daban cuerda en su tarea de hacerlo enfadar lo mas posible, la promesa que había hecho de no provocarlo mas había quedado atrás desde el momento en que Inuyasha me dejó sola al momento de dar a luz._

_-Tanto dinero que tienes cuñadito y aún no te has podido comprar unos anteojos. El bebé se parece mucho a su mamá y su mamá se parece a mí por ser mi hermana, por lo tanto el bebé se parece a mí. Cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de eso._

* * *

_Nunca había visto a ese Inuyasha en ese estado. Estaba alterado, trastornado, completamente fuera de sí, sea lo que sea que le haya contado esa mujer había logrado su cometido. Inuyasha salió del cuarto azotando la puerta sin contestar mi pregunta y sin darme ningún tipo de explicación y sin importarle que con el ruido que hizo asustara más al bebé. Cuando se trataba de Kikyo se olvidaba de todo y no le importaba nada más._

**tan tan !!!!**

**FUERZA CHILE!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

******LO QUE TODO MUNDO SABE¬¬: inuyasha ni el fic me pertenece!!**

**jejejeje estoy feliz por tantos review en tan poco tiempo!!! por eso este regalito!!! jejeje actualice rapido!! (anyara tu constantes actualizaciones son contagiosas^^!!!)**

**UNA NOCHE DE COPAS**

**CAPITULO TRECE**

**POR: CHOBIT080**

Esa noche fue bastante larga. Souta y Kaede me encontraron inconciente en el piso y me llevaron al hospital. El nacimiento del bebé se adelantó y los médicos me tuvieron que practicar una cesárea de emergencia, porque el bebé estaba mal acomodado. Después de la operación me visitaron Souta, Kaede y Sango, pero nadie sabía nada de Inuyasha.

Me abandoné por completo a los sedantes tratando de dejar atrás esa terrible noche. Por más que intenté no pensar en nada, perdí la conciencia pensando en él, que nuevamente no había estado conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba y en mi hijo que había nacido prematuro, bajo de peso y que hasta ese momento aún no lo había visto.

Pasaba del mediodía, yo intentaba comer la insípida comida del hospital cuando al la fin apareció Inuyasha. Lo escuché discutir afuera de la habitación con Sango y con Souta antes de entrar.

-Sango me dijo que renunciaba y Souta no me dejaba pasar –me dijo.

-Lo se. Estaba escuchando.

-¿Por qué nadie me aviso lo que estaba pasando? –Preguntó enojado, acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama-. Hablé con el doctor… Dice que el niño está bien.

-Pero no gracias a ti- le dije resentida.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para contestar para la volvió a cerrar de inmediato, agachó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Kikyo anoche amenazó con suicidarse –dijo apesumbrado, eso era su gran disculpa, diciendo eso esperaba arreglar todo-. De haber sabido que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer jamás te hubiera dejado sola.

-He tomado una decisión Inuyasha.

El me miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué decisión?

-Es posible que mañana me den alta y lo primero que haré será hacer las maletas para irme.

-No tomes decisiones precipitadas.

-No es ninguna decisión precipitada, ya lo he pensado muy bien, solo espero que tengas palabra y la cumplas.

El rostro de Inuyasha se volvió sombrío.

-Si crees que tú y el bebé estarán mejor lejos de mí no tengo más remedio que aceptar tu decisión- Inuyasha hizo una pausa y después agregó -. Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, quédate en la casa mientras terminas de recuperarte.

No se porque pero acepté de inmediato la oferta de Inuyasha.

-Aome yo no sabía que estabas a punto de dar a luz. No lo sabía Aome.

-Tu ignorancia no es una disculpa –le dije de golpe.

Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que me vaya para que descanses, que te mejores.

No pude ver a mi bebé hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, cuando me preparaba para abandonar el hospital. Daisuke llegó a recogerme milagrosamente acompañado por Souta. Eso por demás raro a las diez de la mañana para él era como si fuera de madrugada. Me dio gusto que tuviera ese detalle conmigo. Lo que no me dio gusto era que Inuyasha no se hubiera presentado pero ¿Qué tenía eso de extraño?

Souta y yo llegamos a casa al entrar a la recamara noté algo raro no visible a simple vista. No sabía exactamente que era pero sin duda había algo diferente en la habitación.

-Voy a divorciarme de Inuyasha –le dije a Souta.

-Eso es lo que debes de hacer –me dijo Souta muy contento con mi decisión –solo espero cumpla su palabra y te dé la mitad de todo lo que tiene.

-En ocasiones eres una persona de lo más odiosa. El dinero es lo único que te importa –le reproche a mi hermano.

-No… también me importan los buenos vinos y las mujeres hermosas.

-¿Como Kikyo?

-Si como Kikyo.

-¿Sigues con ella?

-Si. No encuentro un motivo para dejarla.

-¿Le haz estado sacando dinero? –le pregunté a Souta. Cada día que pasaba me decepcionaba más de él.

-No –me respondió indignado, como si supieras el significado de esa palabra-. No me creas tan ruin como para sacarle dinero a una mujer, además no necesito hacerlo, ella me ha dado unos regalos por iniciativa propia.

-Si ya veo. Tu reloj fino y tu chaqueta nueva que estas usando ¿Por qué Kikyo te daría unos regalos tan caros?

-Es obvio la traigo loca.

-No te engañes Souta. Ella quiere casarse con Inuyasha.

-Quizás quiera casarse con el perro pero se siente muy atraída por mí.

-Algo trama esa mujer, aléjate de ella.

-Otra vez vas a empezar con lo mismo –me respondió fastidiado.

Inuyasha apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Me preocupé al pensar que Inuyasha hubiera escuchado algo de nuestra conversación ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supera que Souta y Kikyo se entendían?

En esta ocasión Souta no se disolvió en el aire como en otras ocasiones sino que se le enfrentó con la mirada.

-Déjanos solos quiero hablar con mi esposa –le pidió al muchacho al ver que él no se movía ningún centímetro y que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-¿Tu esposa? –Se mofó Souta -pues hasta que te dignaste a ver a tu… esposa –dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Mira muchachito no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

-Peor para ti.

-Souta por favor déjame hablar con Inuyasha –tuve que intervenir antes de que alguno de los dos perdiera la paciencia.

-Ese muchacho me saca de mis casillas.

-No te preocupes en cuanto me vaya de esta casa Souta se irá conmigo.

Inuyasha no dijo nada de momento, se sentó en la cama encontrando de pronto muy interesante ver la televisión, que por cierto no estaba encendida.

-He sacado mis cosas de la habitación –dijo al fin volteando a verme-. Creí que así estarías más cómodas.

-Gracias… -supongo.

-Solo quería decirte eso.

-Espera un momento Inuyasha antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte algo.

-Dime.

-Quiero que le devuelvas su empleo a Sango.

-Yo nunca la despedí.

-Si pero me siento responsable de que ella haya renunciado.

-Aunque le pida que vuelva se que no lo hará.

-Yo la convenceré.

Inuyasha lo pensó unos segundos.

-Esta bien si puedes convencerla dile que se presente mañana mismo es más fácil reincorporar a Sango que conseguir otra buena contadora.

-Gracias Inuyasha.

Los días pasaron Sango se reincorporó de nuevo a su empleo con Inuyasha. Yo me la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, pero Inuyasha no. De hecho lo miraba muy poco era como si a partir del nacimiento de nuestro hijo se hubiera levantado una barrera invisible entre nosotros. El se iba muy temprano por la mañana y regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche. Era increíble lo poco que le importaba la salud del niño y por desgracia Souta seguía saliendo con Kikyo.

Dos semanas después por fin daban de alta a mi hijo. Increíble que Souta se hubiera levantado temprano para acompañarme. Mas increíble era que Inuyasha no me acompañara, de seguro ni siquiera sabía que hoy daban de alta al bebé. No permitiría que eso me echara a perder el día, estaba de lo más feliz porque mi hijo por fin abandonaba el hospital.

De vuelta a casa una idea atravesó por mi cabeza. Le pedí a Daisuke que se dirigiera directamente al registro civil. Daisuke me obedeció no sin antes decirme que estaba en total desacuerdo con lo que pensaba hacer y Souta estaba feliz con su sobrino y trató de convencerme en el trayecto del camino de que le pusiera su nombre al niño.

Tiempo después llegamos a casa, me sorprendí que Inuyasha estuviera ahí esperándonos.

-Fui al hospital y me avisaron que ya te habías venido con el niño –me dijo tomando al bebé en los brazos y mirándolo con adoración.

-Me hubieras avisado que irías.

-¿Dime porque tardaron tanto en volver a casa? ¿Fueron a algún lugar?

-Si. Decidí registrar de una vez al bebé.

A pesar de que no lo expresó de inmediato pude darme cuenta de su enorme molestia. Acostó al bebé con sumo cuidado en su cuna. Era muy raro ver a un hombre haciendo eso y más a un hombre como Inuyasha. Después se dio media vuelta y se acercó a mí para encararme.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que me hubiera gustado acompañarte?

-¿De la misma forma en que me acompañaste todo los días al hospital para estar al pendiente del niño? Francamente me sorprende que estuvieras enterado que hoy lo daban de alta.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer –se excusó él- además el bebé estaba bien atendido y siempre me mantuve informado de su salud. Sea como sea hiciste mal en tomar esa decisión arbitraria sin tomarme en cuenta.

-Bueno si, tal vez hice mal –tuve que admitirlo en honor a la verdad-. Tal vez quería desquitarme inconcientemente de ti porque estas dos semanas te has dedicado a ignorarme.

-¿Y como quieres que me comporte si te vas a divorciar de mi?

Yo no le respondí nada, para que seguirle dando vueltas a lo mismo, saqué unas fotografías de mi bolso y se las entregué. En una aparecía el bebé solo plasmando su huellita en el documento oficial, la otra foto aparecía yo con el bebé y había una tercera y última foto de grupo, salía el bebé, Daisuke, Souta y yo. Esa última fue la que provocó que a Inuyasha le saliera humo hasta por las orejas.

-Yo debería de estar en esta foto, no el chofer, ni el bueno para nada de tu hermano. ¿Y se puede saber que nombre le pusiste a mi hijo?

Estaba fastidiada de la actitud de Inuyasha. El quería consideraciones cuando él no tenía ninguna conmigo. Así que se me ocurrió darle más motivos para hacerlo rabiar más.

-Se llama Souta.

-¿Souta? –Preguntó retóricamente con una expresión de incredulidad que de no haber sido por la tensión me hubiera echado a reír-. Sabes que detesto a Souta.

-Souta es mi único hermano y lo mas importante es que él ha estado conmigo y me apoyado cuando tú no lo has hecho.

-¿Como diablos puedes sentirte apoyada por ese imbécil? –preguntó casi gritando perdiendo casi por completo la cordura.

-¡Quieres callarte! despertaras al bebé. Mañana a las dos de la tarde me entregan su acta de nacimiento –le informe- entregándole un recibo de pago-. ¿Irás conmigo? luego no digas que no te estoy avisando.

Inuyasha dio un ligero vistazo al papel.

-Aquí dice: Inuyasha Taisho Higurashi –me dijo sin saber que rayos pasaba.

-Si. Así se llama.

-¿Le pusiste mi nombre al bebé? –Me preguntó sorprendido.

-Si. Es tu hijo ¿no? Además se parece mucho a ti.

Pensé que Inuyasha echaría rayos y centellas por mi pequeña broma pero fue todo lo contrario, se calmó por completo. Se sintió orgulloso de que su primogénito llevara su nombre.

Souta escogió precisamente ese momento para entrar a la habitación del bebé, sin llamar antes a la puerta.

-¿No te enseñaron de pequeño a tocar antes de entrar? –le preguntó Inuyasha molesto.

-Si, si me enseñaron, pero este es el cuarto del bebé y dudo mucho que se hubiera levantado a abrirme la puerta –¡Pero que niño más precioso!– Exclamo levantándolo de la cuna.

-Ya lo despertaste ¡idiota! –Dijo Inuyasha furibundo.

-Pero si ya tiene mucho tiempo despierto, como no iba estarlo con los gritos que pegas, me sorprende que no este llorando. ¿Quién es el bebé más bonito? –Souta centró de nuevo su atención en el niño hablándole en un tono chistoso –De seguro cuando crezca será todo un rompecorazones, tiene que serlo, si esta igualito a mi.

-No seas estúpido el bebé no se parece en nada a ti –Inuyasha estaba a punto de reventar y Souta parecía que le daban cuerda en su tarea de hacerlo enfadar lo mas posible, la promesa que había hecho de no provocarlo mas había quedado atrás desde el momento en que Inuyasha me dejó sola al momento de dar a luz.

-Tanto dinero que tienes cuñadito y aún no te has podido comprar unos anteojos. El bebé se parece mucho a su mamá y su mamá se parece a mí por ser mi hermana, por lo tanto el bebé se parece a mí. Cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de eso.

Yo no sabía si reírme por esa discusión tan absurda o preocuparme por si las cosas se salían de control. Una cosa si era cierta, le gustara o no a Inuyasha el bebé se parecía a Souta, al menos en el color de cabello que era el mismo que el mió. Ese era el único rasgo genético que mi hijo heredo de mi, en todo lo demás era igual a Inuyasha.

-Mejor me voy antes de que termine por perder los estribos.

-Si, si, mejor vete, dile adiós a tu papa gruñón bebé –dijo Souta de nuevo tratando de imitar la forma de hablar de un bebé y agitando la manita del niño.

-No deberías de hacer enojar tanto a Inuyasha.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu marido sea un pesado –Souta arrugó la nariz y estiro los brazos sosteniendo al bebé lo más alejado de él –toma a tu hijo creo que ya se hecho a perder, yo también debo irme.

-Vas con esa mujer ¿verdad? Hasta cuándo entenderás cuando sea demasiado tarde.

-No empieces con lo mismo Aome. No pasa nada. Mejor terminó de irme… como una cosa tan bonita puede hacer algo tan desagradable –murmuró antes de irse refiriéndose a que el bebé había ensuciado el pañal.

La tarde de ese día transcurrió tranquilamente, sin ninguna novedad. El pequeño Inuyasha como la mayoría de los recién nacidos dormía la mayor parte del tiempo. Recibí la visita de la directora del jardín de niños y otras compañeras de trabajo que querían conocer al niño y también me trajo unos documentos que necesitaban mi firma. Tristemente pensé en devolverla el plantel a Inuyasha una vez que me haya divorciado de él.

Mas tarde casi oscureciendo llegó Sango cargando un montón de cosas para el niño, estaba encantada con él. Mis compañeras de trabajo ya se habían ido.

Dos horas después llegó Inuyasha, increíble que hubiera llegado temprano. Se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de padre. De inmediato Sango pretexto que tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente y se despidió, no valió para nada mi insistencia para que nos acompañara a cenar. Era obvio que la relación de Sango e Inuyasha había quedado reducida exclusivamente de trabajo. Inuyasha había dejado de ser para ella el gran amigo y el jefe ejemplar.

-¿Y donde está el bueno para nada de tu hermano? –Me peguntó Inuyasha en el comedor mientras cenábamos.

"Revolándose con la zorra de Kikyo"

-No tengo la menor idea. No creí que tuvieras ganas de verlo.

-No digas tonterías entre mas lejos este de mi mucho mejor.

-No te preocupes por eso mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí.

-¿Mañana? –Preguntó Inuyasha deteniendo a medio camino el bocado que llevaba a su boca.

-Si no veo el motivo por el que deba permanecer más tiempo en tu casa.

-Esta también es tu casa y la de mi hijo también.

-Si pero las circunstancias han cambiado mucho –Por un momento tuve la vaga idea de que Inuyasha me pediría que me quedara pero eso no era mas que una falsa ilusión. Inuyasha acabó el contenido de su copa de un solo trago y se retiro dejando su palto a medio comer.

Terminé de cenar con desgano y me dirigí al cuarto del bebé, ahí estaba Inuyasha contemplándolo como si se tratara del tesoro mas grande y valioso del mundo. Estaba muy claro a él no le importaba si me iba o me quedaba, solo e importaba su hijo. Casi me llegué a sentir culpable por separarlo de él.

-¿Te iras a vivir otra vez con Sango?

-Si… estará feliz de que de nuevo le ayude con la mitad de la renta –le comenté como una pequeña broma para liberar un poco la tensión pero a ninguno de dos nos hizo gracia -Podrás ir a ver al bebé todos los días.

-Por supuesto que lo veré todos los día –me dijo con convicción –aunque no sea bien recibido por Sango.

Inesperadamente Inuyasha se llevó una mano al corazón como si le estuviera dando un paro cardiaco. Era su celular que estaba vibrando lo sacó del bolsillo de su camisa para responderlo.

-¿Si?... Kikyo.

Y conforme Kikyo le estaba contando sabrá dios que cosas el rostro de Inuyasha se iba desencajando.

-¡No puede ser! –Respondió Inuyasha totalmente atónico- quédate donde estas, no hagas nada, no vayas a ningún lado. Espérame ahí.

-No puedo creerlo. Juro que soy capaz de matar a ese desgraciado -Inuyasha apretaba su teléfono celular que me extraño que no lo rompiera. El bebé empezó a llorar.

-Inuyasha cálmate, hiciste llorar al niño.

-No puedo calmarme ese maldito me las va a pagar todas.

-¿De quien estas hablando?

Nunca había visto a ese Inuyasha en ese estado. Estaba alterado, trastornado, completamente fuera de sí, sea lo que sea que le haya contado esa mujer había logrado su cometido. Inuyasha salió del cuarto azotando la puerta sin contestar mi pregunta y sin darme ningún tipo de explicación y sin importarle que con el ruido que hizo asustara más al bebé. Cuando se trataba de Kikyo se olvidaba de todo y no le importaba nada más.

Me quedé muy preocupada después de que Inuyasha salió. Bajé a la sala con mi bebé en brazos. No me quedaba nada más que hacer más que esperar a Inuyasha, aunque de sobra sabía que no llegaría en toda la noche. El que me sorprendió llegando temprano fue Souta. Prácticamente acababa de irse Inuyasha cuando el apareció.

-No tienes buena cara ¿pasa algo?

-Inuyasha recibió una llamada de Kikyo y se fue diciendo que tenías muchas ganas de matar a alguien.

-Que raro. Yo vengo de ver a Kikyo y estaba de lo más feliz y tranquila.

-Esto no me gusta nada –le dije sumamente preocupada.

-Relájate. Tu marido es un enojón que por todo se altera. Kikyo inventó otra de sus crisis para que este con ella y no contigo.

-No esta vez fue diferente. Estoy asustada.

-Deja de preocuparte sin razón. Vámonos a dormir veraz que mañana todo estará bien.

-Hablando de dormir. Es raro que te reportes temprano en la casa.

-Kikyo me dijo que no quería pasar la noche conmigo. Que estaba cansada y que quería descansar.

-¿No te parece extraño? Se despide de ti, luego llama a Inuyasha, le dice no se que cosa y el se pone como loco.

-Ya te lo dije Aome, solo quiere fastidiarte hacerte la vida pesada mientras terminas definitivamente por separarte de él. Deja de preocuparte y de imaginarte cosas que no son mira que se te puede cortar la leche y entonces sería mi sobrino el que pagaría los platos rotos.

Me tomó del brazo y juntos fuimos a acostar al pequeño Inuyasha. Después me acompaño a mi recamara repitiéndome que todo estaría bien. Lógicamente debería de tener razón. Kikyo ya había logrado su cometido de separarme de Inuyasha ¿Qué se ganaba con inventar mas intrigas? Pero algo en mi interior me decía que las cosas no eran así, conocía a Inuyasha y conocía también a Kikyo. Algo muy grave pasaba o estaba a punto de pasar. De eso no me cabía la menor duda.

**CONTINUARA**

***O*!!!! tantos review en tan poco tiempo!!!!**

**Por eso este regalo^^!!!!**

**SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS!!!! Para el próximo capi se revelara hasta donde es capaz de llegar esa arpía!!! Dios!!! Y que mal nacido de inuyasha verdad?!!**

**Yo ya me hubiera divorciado!!!**

**XD!!!!**

**Que generosa me siento!!!! Gracias a :**

**Katys Camui**

**Javita0san**

**Chie Abi**

**Paulaa :D !**

**kira christopher**

**Luz Celestial**

**blacklady-moon**

**Lorena**

**Kesiichan**

**Sara**

**amafle**

**setsuna17**

**blandy**

**Kira Masen**

**nickita021**

**kata**

Wa nuevas caras!!! *O*!!!!

Como me siento feliz y muy generosa les dejo unos buenos adelantos!!!!;D!!

_-Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –le pregunté muy exaltada._

_Inuyasha sacudió sus brazos para deshacerse del agarré de los policías._

_-Pregúntaselo al miserable de tu hermano._

_Miré con impotencia como Souta era sacado de la casa, custodiado por la policía._

* * *

_-No es justo que mi hermano sea condenado por una mentira._

_-Lo sé pero algo me dice que está a punto de caérsele el teatrito a Kikyo, mi intuición nunca me ha fallado._

* * *

_-No me sorprende que te hayan liberado tan pronto de los cargos por golpear a Souta, con tu dinero y tus influencias supongo que eso para ti fue como un juego de niños. Pagas una fianza y sobornas a medio personal para que agilicen los trámites y "tan tan" sales libre en tiempo record._

_-No tuve que pagar nada. Tu hermano no presentó cargos en mi contra… que iluso de su parte si piensa que con eso me voy ablandar con él. Souta pagara muy caro por lo que hizo._

* * *

_-Lo que acordamos fue que al nacer el niño te irías con él si querías hacerlo pero el niño tiene dos semanas de haber nacido y tú sigues aquí. El trato que hicimos en Francia ya no existe, ahora solo prevalece el contrato matrimonial, lo que esta escrito, como debió de haber sido siempre. Eres libre de irte o quedarte pero no permitiré por ningún motivo que te lleves a mi hijo._

**TAN!! TAN!!!**

**QUE TAL?!!! QUE CREEN QUE INVENTO LA ARPÍA AHORA!!! Y QUE TAL EL INUYASHA!!!!**

**DIOS!!!!! JEJEJE**

**FUERZA CHILE!!!!**

**Y CLARO QUE TODO SALDRA BIEN!!! SON UN PAIS QUE SABE SALIR ADELANTE!!^^!!!!**

**DIOS LOS BENDIGA!!!**

**RECUERDEN QUE DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA VIENE LA CALMA!!!**

**SALUDOS Y BESOS DESDE VENEZUELA!!!!**

**EN LA UNION ESTA LA FUERZA!!!**


End file.
